I liked him first!
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Ino... did you really ask Sasuke out?" "Um, yeah?" "How could you! You know i liked him first!" "Too bad, Sakura. I got to him before you..." Is Ino going to let go of Sasuke? Nope. Is Ino a you-know-what? Well, we all know the answer to that...
1. Chapter 1

"So who do you like?"

"Him…"

"… Oh my god, WHY?"

"He's cute…"

"You think **he's** cute, Sakura?" A blonde hair girl pointed.

"Yeah. Don't you think so too?" The pink hair girl asked. "Does he not approve of your expectations, Ino?" The girl laughed as Sakura smiled.

"He's not that cute… I mean, he looks emo…"

"Sasuke's not emo! He-"

"Hey Sakura. Hey Ino." A brown haired girl with two buns on her head waved.

"Ah, Tenten!" Ino smiled and hugged her.

"…." Sakura was silent.

"Sakura?" Tenten raised her eyebrow at her.

"H-Huh?" She blinked. "H-Hey, Tenten!" She hugged her.

"Thinking about… **him**, huh? Tenten grinned. Sakura blushed a crimson red.

"Yeah." She smiled and scratched her head.

"You should totally ask him out." Tenten smiled. "Here's the plan, how about-" Suddenly, a boy with long hair came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "N-Neji?!"

"Come here, you…" He spun her around and placed his lips on hers.

"Hey, Neji." Ino smiled. He nodded.

"Hi…" Sakura said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. Sakura was still looking at Sasuke. Neji smirked.

"After Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" He snuggled his face against Tenten's neck. "Come, Tenten."

"D-Don't!" She let out a soft moan. "The teachers… they'll…" He smirked and pulled her along.

"Tenten…. Let's not be late to school now…."

"Uhm, I'll see you guys later…" Tenten waved and walked hand in hand with Neji, shoving him in the shoulder once in the while.

"Tenten's boyfriend is obsessed about her!" Ino complained as she looked at Sakura.

"Yeah… They're a cute couple though." Sakura smiled as she walked into the school with Ino. _Sasuke… _Sakura thought as she put her backpack into her locker and pulled out her binders. Just then, the raven haired boy walked past her. He was talking with Neji. "H-Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura called. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hi…" He responded and walked past me swiftly to catch up with Neji. Sakura blushed.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Alright, class. " Kakashi cleared his throat. "Today we are-"

_Sasuke… I wonder if he even notices me…_ I thought.

"Haruno Sakura?"

_Sasuke, look at me… _I sighed as I stared at him. He was sitting right next to me.

"Sakura…"

_Oh… my god… Sasuke's looking at me! Is he… speaking to me?_

"Sakura. Kakashi's talking to you." He whispered. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm here!!" I shouted and stood.

"I actually wanted you to answer question 5... Since you were not paying attention, detention after school." My mouth dropped to the floor.

"B-But, Kakashi-sensei, I-"

"No buts." He responded. "Uchiha Sasuke. Answer this question."

"Sure." He responded and answered correctly. Sasuke smirked. I sighed quietly and rubbed my forehead.

"Correct Sasuke. Sakura, answer 6." I nodded and looked at the book.

"Umm. The correct answer is 256.…"

"Wrong." Kakashi sighed. "See me after class, Miss. Haruno." My mouth once again, cropped to the floor as I hit my head on the table.

"Failing math, hm?" Sasuke muttered at me as I looked at him.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled and blushed; looking away.

**-After Class-**

"Kakashi-sensei? You wanted to see me?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're failing math." I sighed.

"I know.." I said quietly.

"Sasuke's an A student. So maybe he should tutor you." He scratched his chin. My face heated up.

"N-No! I don't want him to waste his time by teaching-"

"I don't mind." Sasuke muttered as he walked back into the class. I shook my head quickly.

"I'll just get a real tutor. It's fine." I said quietly. Sasuke growled.

"Are you saying I'm not fit to teach?" My eyes widened as I shook my head again.

"N-No, I'm just-"

"Then it's settled." Kakashi said. "You two will use this room after school."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, I-"

"You don't want to be late for your next class. Let's go." He pushed me and Sasuke out the door.

"I'm… so sorry." I bent down and apologized. "I didn't mean to waste your time after school. I mean, I know you have football practice and everything but-"

"Whatever. I'm going to teach you anyways. Today after school." He looked at me. I shook my head.

"I have detention…" I said quietly.

"Oh. Then-"

"Your detention may be skipped if you take your tutoring lessons with Sasuke." Kakashi peeked from the door.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Stop spying, Kakashi-sensei!!" He grinned and shut the door.

"So I guess after school?" Sasuke asked. I nodded slowly. "See you then." He smirked and walked away. He

left me breathless. My heart was thumping and thumping…

"Will Haruno Sakura please attend to Science?" The voice came from the speaker.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I ran quickly through the halls.

**-Tenten's POV-**

_Sakura's late again…_ I looked at the seat next to me.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?" I looked over to the right. "Hey, Neji."

"The teacher is still in the office looking for Sakura."

"I know." I smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed my nose. "H-Hey! N-Neji… someone might

see…" I said quietly. He smirked.

"Like I care." He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Please, guys!" Ino complained from behind me. "Get a room.." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and stared at Neji who smirked.

"Why don't you, Ino… oh right.. You can't, cause you don't have a boyfriend." I hit him in the arm.

"Neji, that's mean…" I whispered. He smirked and kissed my cheek. "Apologize."

"No…" He said quietly. I sighed.

"Ino… Neji's sorry…" I smiled. Neji glared at me. "I'm going to punish you later." He smirked.

"I like the sound of that."

"Stop being such a pervert…" Sakura suddenly burst into the room.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" There wasn't a teacher.

"Finally, Sakura." I pointed to the seat next to me. She nodded. The teacher walked in.

"Sakura. Don't be late next time."

"Yes, Kurenai- sensei…" She said quietly. Kurenai soon started class.

"What took you so long?" I whispered quietly to Sakura. She looked down at the table. Her face, slowly started turning into a bright magenta color. "Sakura?" She shook her head.

"Sasuke… He's tutoring me after school…"

"Really?" Neji chimed in.

"H-Hey.." She said quietly. "You're not suppose to be listening!" I shoved Neji gently.

"He's tutoring you? That's awesome." I smiled. "Isn't it, Sakura?" She nodded. "I like him a lot…"

"Hah. I think he likes you too." Neji smirked.

"Seriously?" I looked at my boyfriend. He nodded.

"H-How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"He talks a lot about you." He responded. "About your hair mostly." She looked at her bright pink hair. "He doesn't talk badly of it. He actually likes it…" She blushed as Neji smirked. I was about to speak, when the teacher called on me to answer a question. I quickly answered.

"I'll see you in gym. Tell me then.."

**-Ino's POV-**

_Argh. Why's everyone obsessing over Sasuke? Someone… talk to me…_

"Ino, answer the next question."

_Not the teacher!!_ I answered the next question anyways.

**RING.**

"Alright. Tonight's homework is to finish page 64-70."

"AWWW." The whole class went.

**-No POV-**

_How come everyone has someone who has someone else crushing on them!!_ Ino thought as she walked through the halls.

"Ino, aren't you going to math now?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"I gotta go." Tenten pointed to the classroom. "Medics class." She grinned. Neji smirked.

"Same." Neji took Tenten's hand and they walked into the classroom. Sakura waved at Ino as she walked to her locker. Ino kept walking down the hallway.

_It's just not fair…_ All of a sudden she bashed into the Sasuke Uchiha, and falls. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" He looked at her.

"No problem. Here." He responded and held out his hand. Ino blushed and took it.

_He's… nice…_ "Um.. Sasuke!" She called to him.

"What." He asked and turned around, looking into Ino's eyes…. She looked down and blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" _His eyes… they're beautiful…. I think I…. he's so.. Sakura's right. He is cute._ "Do you want to… go out with me?" She asked. Sasuke was silent.

"…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Taking a small break from my Target: Neji story. :)**

**I'll update soon. Review please!**

**This is my first SasuSaku fanfic... so, hopefully it won't be too crummy... and yes, i know it's ooc for sasuke's part... i'll be trying to work on that..**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, will you go out with me, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Aren't you friends with Sakura?" He asked. She nodded slightly.

"I know she likes you and stuff… but, I like you too." She said quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"Alright." He said quietly.

"What?" She looked at him.

"I'll go out with you." He smirked and walked away. Ino smiled brightly and jumped up and down.

**-After school-**

"Hey, Sakura." Tenten smiled at her.

"Hey. Are we walking home together?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, but, wait. Sakura.. Don't you have detention?" Sakura was silent.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "No. I have a tutoring class! I'm so sorry, Tenten. I totally forgot that I-" Tenten pushed her towards the school.

"Don't be late." She smiled at Sakura. Sakura nodded and quickly ran. Tenten sighed and kept walking. Neji walked out from behind the curb. "Hey."

"Hey, Tenten." He smirked and kissed her gently.

"Hi." She smiled. "Wanna help me with homework?" He nodded.

"You do suck in science…" He walked with me.

"I'm not doing bad.." I said quietly.

"You got an F on the pop quiz…." Neji raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"S-So?"

"And you tell me you're not failing." Neji smirked.

**-At school-**

"Oh my god.." Sakura burst into the room. "I'm so sorry!" Sasuke was sitting and sighed.

"It's fine.." He said quietly. "Come on now." Sakura walked over quickly and sat down. "So, I hear you suck in math." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. I'm pretty horrible at it."

"Alright. Let's get this over with." An hour past… "Understand?"

"Kind of." Sakura scratched her head.

"So-" Sasuke's phone rang. "One second." He picked it up. "Hello? Ino… I told you not to call me yet." _I-Ino?!_

**-Sakura's POV-**

"I'm busy… I'm tutoring right now. Don't call me until later." Sasuke hung up. "Sorry about that." I looked down.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking… but, are you and Ino dating?" Sasuke looked at her and nodded. _That… can't be. Ino wouldn't date Sasuke! I liked him first! And.. She didn't like him at all. What… is going on?!_ I stood. "Hah. I see… well, I'm… you know, gonna go to the bathroom…" _Ino has cheer leading right now. Maybe he's lying._

"I'm not lying." Sasuke said quietly.

"S-So you really like Ino, don't you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He responded. "Are you jealous?" he asked and smirked.

"No!" I shouted.

"She told me that you liked me too." Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted at him and pointed. "I don't like you! I really don't know what the hell you're talking about!!" I quickly ran out.

"You'll be back." He said quietly. "I've got your phone." He pulled it out from her binder and smirked.

…**.**

"INO!" She turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up? You know I have practice right now…" She played with her hair.

"Ino... did you really ask Sasuke out?"

"Um, yeah?" I popped.

"How could you! You know i liked him first!" She smirked and shrugged.

"Too bad, Sakura. I got to him before you. And he said yes." I growled.

"That's not fair, Ino!" I shouted at her. "I liked him first!"

"So?" Ino asked. "I like him too. And he's mine now…" My eyes narrowed.

"You said that he wasn't cute! You said that he was emo! Look at you now.. You're dating him. Ino… that's SO bitchy!" I shouted. Ino laughed.

"I know. But, too bad, Sakura. He's mine." I turned around and walked away. "Don't you walk away from me!" She ran at me. I quickly turned around, blocking her punch. "I'm talking to you, Haruno!"

"Yamanaka, get lost!"

"We're not friends anymore." Ino growled at me. I smirked.

"I know!" I shouted and ran on my way home. I pulled out my phone and- wait. My phone. Oh shoot. Sasuke! I ran towards the school again. Sasuke was sitting still looking at my phone. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "Give it back, Sasuke!" I shouted. He smirked and handed it to me.

"Calm down." He said quietly. "I just added my number." I blushed.

"Why…"

"I dunno. In case I need to contact you. As in… if you forget your tutoring class." He smirked and winked at me. My eyes narrowed as I pointed to him.

"You're a bastard…" I said quietly.

"I know." He stood, his face inches away from me. He leaned closer as I backed away and fell. I tripped over the chair. He laughed quietly. "You alright?" He held his hand out.

"Yeah." I stood on my own. "See ya." I grabbed my bag and walked out.

"You know… Sakura…" He said my name. I blushed and stopped. "I think we could get along very well." He smirked. I glared at him.

"You don't know me.." I walked out. _Oh my god… he… thought that we could be friends! Oh my gosh. _I picked up the phone. "Tenten! Are you free? I really need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure, Sakura. I'm on the other line with Ino right now." She said quietly.

"Don't talk to her. You don't want to know what she did!!" I shouted to the phone.

"Give me a second."

**-Tenten's convo with Ino-**

"Who was that, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Err…" She said quietly.

"Was it Sakura?"

"No. It was Neji. I'll call you back later. Bye!" I hung up and went to the other line. "Sakura?"

"Hey."

"You can come over now. Neji's over here too, but you can come anyways." Sakura nodded.

"Thanks, Tenten."

………**No POV…………………..**

"I can't believe she did that!" Tenten shouted. Sakura nodded.

"She asked Sasuke out, when she didn't even like him! I mean this morning, she was all like, he's emo! And now she's dating him! And-"

"That's stupid." Neji said quietly with a pencil in his mouth.

"I know!" Tenten shouted loudly. "It's totally stupid! How could Ino do that?!" Sakura shook her head as tears rolled down her face.

"I don't know. I don't know! I thought we were friends! I don't know what happened!!" She shouted. "How could she do that to me…" Tenten hugged her.

"Hang on." She picked up her phone and dialed. "Hey Ino. I heard you're dating Sasuke."

"Yeah!" Ino smiled. "He said yes, anyways."

"That's cool. But, I heard you said he was emo though."

"That's before I knew that he was totally hot!" Ino squealed. It was on speakerphone, and Neji rolled his eyes.

"What the hell…" Neji said quietly. "Why would Sasuke date her?" Neji stood and picked up his phone. Sakura growled as Ino kept speaking.

"What do you think of Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"She's over reacting. Really. I mean, so what if I'm dating Sasuke? He can date who ever he wants!"

"But, then again…. Ino… Sakura did like him first." Tenten said quietly.

"Are you on her side?!" Tenten shook her head.

"No." She said quietly. "I'm not on anyone's side."

"It sounds like… you're on her side!" Ino shouted. "Well, we're not friends wither anymore!!" Tenten's mouth dropped and she growled.

"Fine! Ino, I've always thought that you were a bitch!" Tenten shouted into the phone and slammed it shut. "That stupid Ino. Sakura, I am on your side. Ino… she's not with us anymore…"

"With us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna help you win back Sasuke! I'm friends with him and Neji. So it'll work!"

"Not only Sasuke and Neji…" Sakura waved at me. "You're friends with ALL the boys…" Tenten grinned.

"Well…." She said quietly. "Neji's talking to Sasuke right now I bet."

…

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Hey, Neji. What's going on?"

"I heard you're dating the blonde." Neji referred to Ino as the blonde.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"I thought you liked Sakura." Neji whispered.

"I did." He said quietly.

"Did? What do you mean… you don't like her anymore?" Neji was shocked to hear.

"I don't think so." Sasuke responded.

"So you like INO?" Neji almost shouted.

"No." Sasuke answered. "I'm just dating her. Not cause I like her."

"You're really hurting Sakura." Neji said quietly. Sasuke shrugged.

"I know she likes me."

"She might now anymore… And you like her too, Sasuke." Neji said quietly.

"No I don't. We're just friends." He growled. "Don't get me wrong, Hyuga. I don't like her anymore than a friend." Neji nodded.

"Sure." He responded. "So you're dating Ino for… what?"

"Cause she asked me. I don't feel like saying no." Sasuke responded.

"I know you, Sasuke. I've known you for a long time. You're just using Ino.. To get who you really want jealous." Sasuke smirked over the phone. "Just ask Sakura out, you'll be fine."

"I saw on her phone. A lot of texts messages from Naruto." Sasuke looked down.

"Naruto? Oh yeah. He likes her." Neji smirked. "You jealous? You shouldn't be. You already have Ino…"

"Shut up already." Sasuke growled. "We're going out now."

"Don't kid yourself, Uchiha…" Neji said quietly. "You know you like her. Stop doubting your feelings."

"What are you… my mom?" Sasuke smirked. "I'll talk to you later. We're going to the movies."

"Don't fall for her…." Neji said fiercely.

"No worries." Sasuke said quietly. "I won't fall for the blonde." Neji listened to Tenten and Sakura.

"**Hey, Sakura. Your phone's ringing. Pick it up!" Tenten pointed. **

"What's going on…" Sasuke said over the phone.

"I don't know." Neji responded. "Shut up and let me listen."

"**Okay. Hello? Oh… Hey, Naruto!"**

"It's Naruto." Neji said into the phone.

"NARUTO?!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"Shut up, man."

"**Huh? A movie?"**

"**What's he saying, Sakura?" Tenten asked. Sakura put her hand over the phone.**

"**He asked if I wanted to go to the movies…."**

"Yo, Uchiha. Uzumaki asked Sakura out." Neji mumbled into the phone.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke sounded angry. "That…"

"Shh… Let's listen for her answer."

"**What are you going to say?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.**

"**Yeah. Sure, Naruto. We can go to the movies. One condition." Sakura looked at Tenten.**

"She said yes." Neji said quietly into the phone. "They're going to the movies now."

"Same one as us?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." Neji smirked. "So how do you feel?"

"Shut up, Hyuga." Sasuke said quietly.

"**Tenten and Neji can come with us." Sakura said into the phone.**

"**Wh-What the hell?! How did me and Neji get into this?! Tenten asked. Sakura grinned and ignored Tenten. "Sakura?!"**

"**So that's a yes, right?" Sakura smiled. "The movies. We'll meet you there. Bye, Naruto." Sakura grinned at Tenten. "It's a double date!!"**

"**Sakura…" Tenten whined.**

"Damn. I guess I'm going too." Neji rolled his eyes.

"What?! You too?!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Sakura just signed me and Tenten up for a double date. Same theatre. See you there… Uchiha." Neji hung up before Sasuke could say anything and walked into the room.

"Neji, We're going on a date!" Tenten jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. "The movies with Sakura and Naruto." Neji nodded.

"That's cool." Sakura smiled, as Neji and Tenten kissed.

**-With Sasuke and Ino-**

"Isn't this exciting? Our first date!" Ino smiled at Sasuke who kept looking down.

_Sakura's dating Naruto. Dammit._

"Sasuke?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. Are you sure you don't like Sakura? Cause… I overheard in class Neji saying that you liked her too." Sasuke looked down.

"No."

"What?" Ino looked at him. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't like her." Sasuke looked at the sky. _She's with Naruto now, right?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Another chapter up. This is my first Sasusaku fanfic, so… I hope it's not bad…**

**How is it so far? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-The Movies-**

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto waved. Sakura ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Tenten smiled and waved with her free hand, cause her other was being occupied by none other than Neji's.

"Hey, Tenten. Hey, Neji." Neji smirked.

"Hey." He simply said.

"So what are we watching?" Sakura asked. Naruto pulled out 4 tickets. "Backstabber?"

"Well, I figured I'd choose something that you wanted to watch, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "W-Wait. What about you, Tenten?"

"That's fine! I'm really happy that you bought us tickets, Naruto!" She smiled.

"Neji?" Naruto asked.

"As long as Tenten's happy." Neji muttered quietly.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her as she hugged him again.

"Yeah! That's really nice of you. Of course I want to watch it." Sakura smiled.

"Well, the movie's starting soon… let's.. go now.." Naruto blushed and scratched his head as we walked in.

**-x-x-**

"Let's watch this movie, Sasuke-kun!!" Ino pointed to a rated R movie. Sasuke shuddered. He saw Sakura walk into another movie.

"No, let's watch this one." Sasuke pointed to 'Backstabber'. Ino giggled.

"Sure!" She grabbed his arm and they ran in. Sasuke looked around for Sakura and spotted her in the middle row next to Naruto, who was next to Neji and then Tenten. "Come on. Let's sit-"

"Right here." Sasuke pulled her so that they were right behind Neji and Naruto. Sasuke tapped Neji's shoulder. "Neji…" he said quietly. Neji turned around.

"What?" Neji smirked. "Stalking Sakura?"

"Neji… the movie's starting…" Tenten tugged his shirt. He looked at her.

"Talk to me later." Neji responded and turned around, so that Tenten could lean on his shoulder.

"…." Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"**Jiro-kun is so cute…" Mina sighed as she walked with her friend Takashi.**

"**Whatever…." Takashi remarked. "Wait. There he is…" He pointed. Mina looked around and saw that Jiro was walking with…**

"**H-H-Hatoko?!" Mina almost shouted. "What?!"**

"… **Hm?" Takashi looked at Mina.**

"**How are they dating? J-Jiro-kun doesn't like her!" Mina growled.**

"**Isn't she your childhood friend?" Takashi asked.**

"**Not anymore! She…. How could she just ASK HIM OUT like that?! I mean… I… I LIKED HIM FIRST!!"**

_I liked him first… Is it wrong for me to be dating Naruto right now… when I really do like Sasuke?_ Sakura looked at Naruto who kept watching the screen. She slowly leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"Wh-What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Are you feeling sick?" He asked. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine… Thanks for taking me to the movies, Naruto…." He blushed and smiled.

"No problem…" He whispered.

**-Later-**

"That was really good." Tenten smiled and clung to Neji's arm. "Although… it did sort of remind me of something…" She scratched her head. Sakura smiled and took Naruto's hand. He stared at her but smiled back.

"Whatever.." Neji muttered. "I'm taking you home. Let's go." He pulled her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Tenten waved and ran off with Neji.

"I really enjoyed that movie, Naruto." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"That's good. I thought… that you wouldn't like it…" Naruto said quietly.

"H-Hey, Naruto?" She broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Do you like me?" She asked. Naruto was silent. They stopped walking and Naruto turned to her and held her hands in his. Little did they know, Sasuke and Ino weren't far behind.

"Wasn't that great?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded.

"It was fine." He responded quietly. He saw Naruto and Sakura ahead and stopped walking immediately. "Ino, I have something to do. So go home first." Ino looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. Bye!" She puckered her lips as Sasuke made a disgusted face.

"Yeah. Bye." Sasuke walked off, leaving Ino standing there.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked but he was gone. "Damn.." She said quietly and walked towards her home.

"Do you?" Sakura asked again. Naruto blushed and looked away from Sakura.

"I…" Naruto looked down. "Yeah." He muttered, his hair covering his eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

"I do like you, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled.

"…" Sakura was silent. Naruto didn't look up at her.

"I-I know you like Sasuke-teme…" Naruto mumbled. "But.. He's going out with Ino, right? So did you just go out with me… because you wanted to make him jealous? Or… did you really go out with me because you liked me?"

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Naruto…" I called his name softly. He didn't look. I hugged him. "Oh Naruto… I… do like Sasuke-kun. But I like you too, Naruto. You're sweet, and really nice. Sasuke's… cold and silent. So, I didn't go out with you to make you jealous…." I said quietly. He looked at me.

"You… really like me?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"I do like you." I smiled. "But… maybe we should continue to double date for a while…" Naruto nodded.

"What ever makes you more comfortable, Sakura-chan." He smiled. "Let me take you home." I nodded.

"Sure!" We walked past a tree, and too bad we didn't see Sasuke hiding there…

_S-Sakura likes Naruto? _Sasuke growled. _But she likes me too…_ Sasuke looked down. _Back off, Naruto. Sakura's mine!_

**-Next day-**

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto waved. I turned around and grinned.

"Hey, Naruto. Wanna walk to school with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah!! Race you there!" He ran past me.

"H-Hey!" I ran after him quickly. "Naruto… wait up!" He stopped and allowed me to catch up. "You run too fast…" I sighed and panted.

"S-Sorry." Naruto said quietly.

"You don't have to apologize…" I stood and wiped my forehead.

"I have class in this building. So.. I'll see you later?" He asked.

"I have tutor class after school." I heard him stifle a laugh. "Hah. Yeah. So I'll call you tonight."

"Bye, Sakura-chan." Naruto kissed my cheek. I blushed crimson and shook it off.

"B-Bye, Naruto…" The bell rang. "Sh-Shit!" I ran faster and crashed into someone. "Ow.. Dammit!"

"Sakura?" I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a blurry shape, but then my eyes shut. "Sakura!" I heard my name called but, I blacked out. "Sakura? Sakura…" I opened my eyes.

"Hm… Ow, my head!" I grabbed it with one hand.

"You have a bruise…" I looked up to see…. Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine…" I blushed.

"You have a bruise on your head… I didn't mean to." He said.

"It's fine…" I said quietly.

"I hear you're going out with Naruto." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah." All of a sudden, I felt Sasuke's lips touch mine. He was kissing me. Then a shout.

"S-Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto's voice. I shoved Sasuke away.

"Naruto!" I stood as he ran. I pushed Sasuke and ran through the door. "Naruto, don't go! Wait!" I tried to run, but… he was too fast. "Naruto, wait! Naruto, Wait!"

"Sakura? Sakura…"

"No, wait!!" I shouted. I was panting as I looked around. _A dream…. It was…. A dream…. _I touched my head. "Ow!" _Wait…. What?_ I looked around, and well, there I was. In the nurse's room. I sighed.

"Sakura." I heard my name as I saw Sasuke walk into the room.

"Sasuke…" I said his name back.

_Just… Sasuke? No Sasuke-kun?_ He sat down next to me. "You have a bruise. Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I blushed as he touched my head.

"Sorry about that." He muttered.

"It's okay." I said quietly.

"Sakura… you're going out with Naruto… right?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I responded. He leaned towards me. _Don't kiss me. Kiss me. Don't kiss me._ I argued to myself as I shut my eyes tightly. I felt his breathing on my face.

"That's a big bruise." He responded and pulled away. "Here." He handed me a pack of ice. I sighed.

"Thanks. Did you get a bruise?" I asked him, putting the ice pack on my head. He shook his head.

"You crashed into my shoulder." He patted it gently. "No bruise." We were quiet.

"Sasuke… Do you… like Ino?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I-" The door opened.

"Sakura-chan. I heard that you got hurt. Are you…. Alright….?" He asked. He looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke…" He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, Naruto. She crashed into me, so I brought her to the nurse." He patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh…" He said quietly. Sasuke stood and walked out the door. "Thanks, Sasuke-teme…" Sasuke smirked.

"Anytime…." He said quietly and shut the door.

"Naruto." I smiled. He touched my head.

"Oh my god. What did you get yourself into?" Naruto laughed. "It's like you got a hill on your head." He put the ice back on. I laughed lightly.

"Well, I did crash into Sasuke's hard shoulder…" I smiled gently.

"HAHA." Naruto laughed loudly. "You could have gotten a concussion. Thank got you didn't."

_He really cared for me… Naruto…. Maybe… just maybe… I might… maybe even… like you more than Sasuke…_ I thought and blushed. An angry Sasuke stood outside.

"Sakura…" He muttered and looked at the ground.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yay! Another chapter up! Sorry if it took too long… Next chapter, hopefully Sasusaku. It's been more of a NaruSaku and Sasuino. :( It will end in SASUSAKU! I promise!!**

**Please review!!**

**My birthday's this Sunday, aka august 24th! YAY!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it…" Sasuke muttered. "She's going to be mine…" A growl escaped his mouth as he walked back to class.

**--**

"N-Naruto…" I stuttered his name.

"Yeah?" He asked as he kissed my forehead. I blushed and smiled.

"I was wondering…. If you really did love me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course I do… Sakura-chan… I do love you." He said and grinned. His genuine grin that I loved so much. "D-Do you… S-Sakura-chan?" He asked nervously.

"… Yes…" I said quietly. "I do love you…"

**B-DMP.. B-DMP…**

_What.. The hell is this.. _Sasuke clutched his chest. _Why's… my chest suddenly hurting… _Sasuke stood immediately from his chair and grabbed at his heart. "D-Dammit…" Asuma-sensei looked up.

"Uchiha-san…. Is something wrong?" He asked.

_Why does it hurt so much? What happened… _Sasuke started panting. _It's like I can't breathe… _Suddenly Sasuke fell. He collapsed onto the floor. _Heart attack? No… it can't be… Why…. _Asuma ran over.

"Sasuke!" He picked him up and then, to the hospital…

"**Will Haruno Sakura please come to room 311?"**

"Huh?" I looked at the speaker.

"That's you, Sakura-chan.." Naruto said quietly. I nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I said quietly and stood.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Naruto asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for staying here with me, Naruto…kun…" I quickly added and ran out. Naruto blushed.

_Naruto-kun?_

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" I ran in.

"Sakura. How's your head? Sasuke came in earlier and told me that… you bumped into him and fainted." I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. But, I'm alright now." I smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know that you will not have tutoring classes today." He said quietly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why not? What happened?" I asked. "Is Sasuke sick?" Kakashi looked down. "Oh… god. What happened?! Kakashi-sensei, what happened to Sasuke?!" I was panicking, my heart throbbed in my chest.

"He's in the hospital."

"Wh-Why?!" I sputtered.

"It looked like he had a heart attack. But…-" He didn't finish. I ran out the door, sprinted down the stairs and then out of the school. I didn't care if-

"Where are you going." I turned around quickly to see Neji leaning against the wall.

"Neji-san. I-I…"

"Going to see Sasuke?" He asked.

**-No POV-**

"I…" Sakura looked down. "Just want to see him…"

"Leaving Naruto already?" Neji asked again.

"No, never!" She shouted. His eyes opened. "I'll never leave Naruto. I… really like him… he's kind and compassionate… and he's just…"

"So why do you seek Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. My heart is…. I need to see him!!" Sakura shouted and ran. Neji looked up, but she was already sprinting towards the hospital.

"May I help you?" She panted and pounded on the hospital desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Shesaid loudly. The nurse nodded.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked. Sakura quickly shook her head.

"No. I'm a friend. Please, what room?" Sakura asked.

"244." She said quietly.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Thanks." I quickly ran for the room. _239... 240... 241... 242... 243... 244! _All the other rooms looked like blurs. The one with Sasuke in it… looked so bright and welcoming. I heard a sound come from the room and was about to open it when I heard voices….

"Ino…" Sasuke muttered.

_I-I-INO?!_ I thought. _Oh yeah. They are boyfriend and girlfriend…_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to tell you something." He said quietly.

"Sure, sure! Anything…"

"I want to break up with you…" He mumbled. I couldn't believe my ears. My heart thumped so happily. Wait… so happily? No no no… I was dating Naruto!

"Wh-Wh-What?!" She almost shouted. "You're…. breaking UP with me?!" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Sasuke responded.

"I.. I can't believe it! Why are you doing this?! No one, DUMPS me!" Ino shouted.

"I'll be the first then." Sasuke responded.

"Oh, I bet I know! Because you like Sakura! Don't you?!" Ino shouted again. Sasuke was silent.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"I knew it. I knew you likes Sakura. You liked her all along, didn't you?!" She shouted. Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah. I did like Sakura the whole time. Sorry." He simply apologized. I blushed from the outside. Ino screamed loudly. I quickly ran away from the door as she stomped out from the hospital. After 5 minutes or so, I walked in.

"Sasuke?" He sat up. "I heard you had a heart attack.." I said quietly. He shook his head.

"No. I didn't." He responded. "Suddenly, my heart started beating faster, and louder… and it hurt." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're getting better…" He nodded.

"Sakura… I know you like Naruto, but… are you dating him cause you love him?" He asked. I blushed.

_I forgot that Sasuke likes me!! _I shook my head. "Um.. Yeah. I do like Naruto… I… think I do love him…" I said quietly and looked down. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I know you like me but.. And I mean-"

"Whatever." He responded. "It'll just make me want to chase you more." I blushed.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I did like you before. But then you started going out with Ino." I looked down. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings at the moment."

"Sakura…" He said quietly but shook his head. "Just go then."

"I want to be friends, if we… can't be together." I held out my pinky. "Promise that we'll always be friends even if we can't you know… be boyfriend and girlfriend…" I mumbled. He nodded.

"Okay." He responded. "And about the tutoring, we'll just do it here." He said and then- _sigh._ We did MATH… It was.. Awkward cause Sasuke did just tell me that he liked me. And well, I just finished rejecting him. "So figure this one out now." I nodded and bit my lip.

_Dammit. I don't know. _I wasn't paying any attention to what the hell he was saying to tell you the truth. I chewed on my lip but soon decided that I'd bite my pencil instead. "Aw, Sasuke, I don't know!!" I sighed and bit my eraser. "Sasuke?" He was blushing while he looked away. His face was bright red and flushed. I put my pencil down and touched his forehead. "Sasuke? Are you sick? Sasuke-kun?" _Oh crap. It slipped. The KUN suffix… _

"Don't do that." He mumbled.

"Hm?" I raised my eyebrow. "Do what?" I touched his hand.

"Bite your lip…" He said quietly. "It's… distracting." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Now, can you help me with this problem… Here…" I dragged a chair over and put my piece of paper on his lap. "I wasn't paying attention…" I admitted. He looked up at me as our noses nearly touched. I quickly pulled away from him and blushed slightly.

"Ahem. Alright. So here, you need to-" He looked around for the pencil. I looked too when suddenly- "Don't move." He reached forward.

"Oh my god, is there a.. a… BUG?!" I almost screamed. He shook his head.

"Just don't move…" I shut my eyes tightly. He gently brushed back the strands of hair covering my face and put it behind my ears. "Here." I opened my eyes. He held the pencil in his hands. "It was behind your ear."

"O-Oh!" I blushed. He smirked as the hair from behind my ears fell among my face again. He brought his hands and brushed them back again and left his hand on my cheek. He slowly leaned forwards when I shut my eyes and spoke.

"Sasuke." I said quietly. "You can't kiss me. I'm dating someone."

"It'll be quick. Please." That's new. The Sasuke begging. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm with Naruto-kun." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-**kun**?" He sounded angry. I didn't want that. I quickly took my paper and the pencil and stuffed them in my bag. I stood when he grabbed my wrist. "Sakura. Don't leave without asking."

"What are you saying?!" I almost shouted. How dare I need to ask him if I could leave. That's ridiculous! "Let go, Sasuke." He growled.

"Since when have you taken a liking to Naruto?" He asked.

"I know he's your friend and stuff, but-" Sasuke looked down.

"He asked you out? And you said yes… but… he knew that I liked you though." Sasuke was quiet. "That dobe…" He was angry. I don't want him to be angry with me.

"I'm sorry. But, I like Naruto… He's really nice… and-" My cell phone rang. I quickly picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Tenten. I'm… oh. Right! I left school to see it Sasuke was alright, I mean.." He smirked. I sighed. "Oh no. Did-"

"No worries. I covered for you. I said that you got sick. I'm not sure Kurenai took it, but-" Tenten started.

"Thanks so much, Tenten! Um, do you mind if-"

"I wouldn't mind if you came back to school." Tenten interrupted. "The teachers are gonna call your home."

"Oh SHIT!" I cursed. "Wait. My mom's not even home…" Tenten laughed.

"Haha. Alright. Well, you might want to come back to school."

"Why? I'm sick, right?" I responded and grinned. "Alright… sure. Yeah. Um, can you come to my house later? Around 4 pm. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." Tenten responded.

"Great! Thanks! I'll see you then!!" I smiled and put the phone in my pocket. I glared at Sasuke again. "I really hate you at the moment." Sasuke stood and grabbed my shoulders.

"Please, Sakura. I know you don't really like Naruto as much as you like me…" Sasuke said seductively as he drew his face closer to my face. I backed away and shook my head.

"No no no!" I shouted. "I gotta go." I grabbed my bag and ran. I peeked back in. He was still standing there, topless. I blushed and shook my head again. "Just friends! Remember?" I held out my pinky.

"For now…" He added in as he whispered.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It's my birthday today, so please review!! :)**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far. I apologize. I know that Sasuke is OOC. but, this is my first sakusasu fanfic, so... please forgive me!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke…" I whined and stomped over to him.

"What." He said quietly.

"I heard you say 'for now'. I'm not going to break up with Naruto and come running into your arms." I said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked.

"I dreamt of that happening." He responded. I shook my head and let out a groan.

"You're unbelievable. Are you coming back to school tomorrow?" I asked. He shook his head. "The next day?"

"Probably. Why? You gonna miss me?" He left that cocky smirk plastered on his face. I growled at him and rolled my eyes. We were silent. Sasuke kept looking at me, and I kept looking on the ground. I refused to look at him.

"I have a question, Sasuke…." I said quietly. He nodded.

"What?"

"Did you date Ino because you…. Really liked her?" I asked. I felt a hand go under my chin as he raised my face to look up at him. "Sasuke?"

"Of course not…" Sasuke said angrily. "Is that why you gave up on me? Because I said yes to Ino? That's not how it was suppose to be, Sakura." I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about…" I asked quietly.

"It looked like you weren't even interested in me." Sasuke said quietly. I laughed slightly.

"I thought the same way about you." I added in. He shook his head.

"I only dated Ino because I thought you liked… Neji or Naruto." Sasuke responded.

"Are you joking me? Why would I like Neji? He's dating Tenten, right? And she's my friend. I wouldn't go liking my friend's boyfriend. That's totally bitchy. And Naruto? Well, I always thought he was a clutz, until he asked me out." I grabbed his wrist lightly and removed his hand from my chin.

"Right. Ino was your friend right? And then she dated me…"

"She's a bitch, Sasuke." I growled up at him.

"I like it when you're angry." I blushed but then realized that he was smirking down at me. I shook my head to clear the blush. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dating Naruto, Sasuke." I said quietly. "I can't… talk to you so carefree, knowing that you like me now." Sasuke's smirk disappeared..

"I was too late, wasn't I?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you didn't like me. So I said yes to Ino. If.. I knew that you liked me back, I would have came to ask you, Sakura." I smiled.

"Thanks, Sasuke. But, I'm really happy with Naruto…" I bit my lip.

"Is there any chance for us to be together?" He asked. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I'm-" He pushed some of my hair out of my face and kissed it gently. I blushed brightly as he put the hair behind my ear, holding his hand there. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'll wait, Sakura." Sasuke answered. I nodded.

"Thanks. I don't know how long. I really like Naruto, Sasuke. I really… really like him…" I looked up at his eyes. There was pain in them… I didn't want him to awit for me… I just- "Sasuke, if you don't want to wait for me, please don't. I just want you to be-" Sasuke put a finger on my lips.

"Happy?" Sasuke completed my sentence. "If you're happy then so am I."

"You're crazy." I responded and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He smirked.

"School's over. Aren't you expecting Tenten to go over?" I quickly nodded.

"It's 3:30. She's coming over at 4. I have time." I responded. "Wait. Did you tell her that you liked me?"

"She is my friend after all." Sasuke responded.

"So did you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No…" Sasuke smirked. "Why? Because if I did, since she's friends with you, she'd tell you. I know Tenten. I've been friends with her for a while. I told Neji that I liked you. And he kept it a secret. Still… It was me who told Tenten that Neji liked her." I raised an eyebrow.

"You told your friend, that your other friend liked her?" I asked, completely confused. He nodded. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "That's so bad, Sasuke."

"Hey, but she became friends with Neji. More than friends…." Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke, I-"

"You can go now. It's late. Tenten will be waiting for you." I nodded.

"Um, I'll call you later." I smiled and ran out the door and straight to my house. There, Tenten sat outside. She laughed and pointed at me as she stood. I panted.

"About time, Sakura." She smiled and stood.

"I'm sorry. I have so much to tell you, Tenten!!" I screamed and pulled her into the house.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Sit, sit sit!" Sakura pushed me into a chair as she brought out a bag of chips and put them on the table. She grabbed a glass of water and drank the whole thing.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" I asked. She pounded the glass on the table.

"No, no and no! Oh my god! Sasuke just told me that he liked me!!" She shouted. I smiled.

"That's good, right?" I raised an eyebrow. She banged her head on the table. "S-Sakura?" She stood and screamed.

"I'm in love with Naruto, though!!" She screamed again and sat down, banging her head on the table. "I don't know what to do. I like Sasuke a lot, and I like naruto too. I don't want to break Naruto's heart and go to Sasuke, but I don't want Sasuke to wait for me…" She said quietly.

"Did Sasuke break up with Ino or something?" I asked. Sakura nodded.

"So he's available, but I don't know if I could… go and date Sasuke and leave poor Naruto alone. After all, he really loves me… but, is there someone else he likes too? I mean, I feel like a total BITCH right now, cause I like two people when I'm dating one of them!" she ran to her room and brought out a pillow.

"Sakura?" I called her quietly. She slammed the pillow against her face and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" It was muffled by the sound of the pillow. I was so shocked by what she was doing I fell off the chair.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" I asked calmly and sat back down.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" She repeated it over and over.

"Sakura… Well, you have to choose which person you love most. Or, you can just… forget about both…" I said quietly. She looked at me. "I'm not sure. But, I remember a time, when I was dating someone else… and then Sasuke told me that Neji loved me. I… guess I immediately left that guy and ran into Neji's arms." Her eyes widened at what I said. "No no no! I'm not, no! Don't listen to me! That's just what I'm saying, you don't have to. I'm just saying, that's what I did…"

"Tenten. I love Naruto… I really do. Just by dating him once, I've fallen in love with him. I just don't know what to do about my old crush on Sasuke. I think Hinata likes Naruto though."

"Really?" I asked. "Well, then, I suggest you stay with Naruto." I smiled. "If he makes you happy, then stay with him."

"But I'm not sure I'm really over Sasuke…" She said quietly. "See? That's my problem…"

"I gotta to, Sakura. I have a lot of homework to do. I wasn't much help, I-" Sakura interrupted me.

"Okay. That's alright, Tenten. I just needed to rant about this to someone. Thanks for being here, Tenten." She smiled. I nodded and left.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Sigh…." I took a shower and jumped onto my bed. "What am I going to do…' I mumbled. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello…"

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto. I jumped up and sat on my bed.

"Naruto! Hey! What's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing really. What do you have planned tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow… why?" I asked.

"I sort of want to go out to dinner…" He responded. "I mean, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asked. I nodded and blushed.

"Yeah! I'd love to, Naruto."

"I was thinking-" He started.

"Ramen?" I suggested.

"YOU want to eat ramen?" Naruto sounded surprise.

"Yeah, sure! It's your favorite food, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, if you want to go somewhere else, you know, we can do that."

"Naww." I laughed lightly. "I feel like ramen." I smiled.

"Alright. Then, tomorrow night?" He suggested.

"Wait, what are you doing tonight?" I asked. "Can we go tonight?"

"And tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah! Is that bad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. That sounds like a great idea, Sakura-chan! I'll see you tonight, alright? Or would you rather me come and pick you up?" Naruto asked. I smiled.

"That's really nice of you, but, I'll meet you there. I mean, my house is farthest away from the ichiraku's." I laughed slightly. Naruto nodded.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you… now, then." I looked outside.

"I didn't notice it was night, already…" I said quietly. He laughed.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan. I'll see you. Bye." He hung up. I smiled and grabbed my purse, running downstairs. "Hey, mom!" I smiled and reached for the door.

"Sakura! Wait a minute." I paused.

"Uh, yeah?" I looked at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened at school today?" I grinned.

"Oh nothing, mom. Lots of algebra… and history… you know." I waved her off. "I have a date. See you-"

"Hang on. I heard you ran away from school." I made an 'urk' sound and laughed maniacally.

"No, no." I laughed. "I didn't run away."

"Oh yeah? I got a voicemail." She held up her call phone. My eyes widened.

"Alright, mom. I did run away, only because I heard that my friend had a heart attack!! I mean, mom, if he had a heart attack and died.. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him when I got out of school. Why? Cause he'd be DEAD. Thank god it wasn't that bad, and that he didn't die. Besides, I had my tutoring lessons there anyways."

"Haruno Sakura! You have to take TUTORING?"

"Oh crap. I didn't tell you about that… I thought I did.. Well, I'm not doing so well in Kakashi's class, so Sasuke is tutoring me. And he's my tutoring teacher. It just so happened that he was the one who got the 'heart attack' and got sent to the hospital. I needed to see him, mom. He was my… my…" _That's right. We… never were really anything.. _"I mean, we're friends. I have to go out."

"Sakura, we're not done talking." She looked at me.

"Mom… you're not done talking, but, I am." I walked out the door and ran.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto came around the curb. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?" He asked and patted my back.

"I need to cry in someone's arms.." I said quietly/ He laughed slightly.

"Alright…" Naruto said quietly and picked me up bridal style. I kept my arms around his neck, burying my face into his jacket. "I'll carry you there then." I nodded.

"Thanks, Naruto." A few minutes later, we arrived. I got down and we ordered. "Hey… Naruto?" He took in a mouth full of ramen and swallowed.

"Sakura-chan?" He looked at me. I smiled.

"Um… have you ever had any feelings for anyone… other than me?" I asked. He put the chopsticks down.

"Why…" He didn't look at me. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because… I mean, I think Hinata Hyuga likes you.." I said quietly. He didn't fidget. "Naruto?"

"Can I tell you something, Sakura-chan?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, anything." I said quietly;

"I do like you, Sakura-chan… I do." Naruto said quietly. "I think I might Hinata-chan too though.. I don't want to-"

"No. It's fine, Naruto. I mean… I'm in the same dilemma as you…" I said quietly. I touched his shoulder gently. "I don't want you to take this wrong. I really do love you. It's just… I think these emotions for you are more… of a…"

"Sibling love?" Naruto finished off. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I do really love you, but I think more as a brother. I'm sorry…" Naruto looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay. I think I'm starting to understand my feelings too… My feelings for you are feelings for a sister. A sister I've never had…." Naruto finished off and looked at me. I smiled back and hugged him as he hugged me back. "Besides, Sakura-chan. I think Sasuke-teme's feelings for you are stronger than anyone else's."

"Really?" I asked him. Naruto made a face and shrugged.

"I take that back. I think… maybe Neji and Tenten's relationship is stronger than anyone's. I mean, have you seen Neji? He **never** let's Tenten out of his sight." He grinned. I laughed.

"Yeah. I've noticed that." I smiled. I kissed Naruto's cheek. "I'll pay." I looked into my purse to find that- crap. I had no money. I grinned sheepishly at Naruto. "Um…"

"Yeah. I'll pay." Naruto laughed. "One condition.."

"Sure." I smiled at him. He put the money on the counter and stood.

"Tell Hinata-chan that I like her…" Naruto smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah. I promise." He left the money there. "Bye, Naruto!" I waved. He turned back to me, a goofy grin glued to his face. He let out a laugh and waved wildly.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!!" He yelled. I picked up my phone.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke?" I called his name. I heard him smirk.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Um, are you out of the hospital?" I asked.

"I believe I told you that I'd be out the day after tomorrow." I nodded.

"Oh right. I forgot. Anyways, can I see you?" He paused.

"See me?" He asked. "I don't want Naruto to kill me. Not that he can… but, still."

"Me and Naruto figured out our true feelings. And they weren't what we really thought." I laughed slightly.

"So you dumped him?" He asked.

"No. I didn't. I told him that I liked him like a brother, and he told me he loved me as a sister."

"So in other words you dumped him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, well…. Yes… kind of. He liked Hinata Hyuga."

"Ah. So he liked someone else after all, huh?" I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah."

"Are you sad about that?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled. I walked into the hospital.

"Not really. I'm actually quite fine." I walked up the hospital stairs, heading for his room.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Cause I like someone else…" I said quietly.

"Really… Might I ask who?" I laughed softly. I stood in front of his door and held the knob to his roo.

"Do you really have to ask?" I smiled.

"Yes." He growled angrily. "Who's the bastard?!" He shouted into the phone. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"You." I said softly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finally, it's sasusaku! I think I dragged the narusaku too long, but, thanks for reading!! :D**

**How is it so far?**

**I'll update soon. please review! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

"…" Sasuke was silent. He dropped the phone. I put my phone in my pocket and walked over to him.

"Yep. It's you. You're the bastard. You're **my** bastard." I smiled. He smirked.

"Good." He responded. I hugged him tightly.

"And, I guess I'll miss you tomorrow at school." I smiled.

"No you won't." He said quietly. I pulled away.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked and played with my hair.

"If you stay here with me…" He whispered.

"Like, play hooky?" I asked raising my eyebrows. His smirk widened and he let out a laugh.

"Do you like my idea, Sakura?" He asked tracing my jaw line with his finger. I shivered slightly.

"Um. I'm not sure about skipping school." I said quietly. "My mom won't like it. She sort of got angry at me because I ran away early to see you." I scratched my head.

"Well, you won't attend school period, tomorrow. How's that?" He asked. "Instead, you can spend your time here, with me. Then you won't miss me, and I won't miss you." He ran his fingers over my lips. "Well, Sakura?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't think so." I stood from his bed. "I have to go to school tomorrow. I gotta brag to Ino after all." I grinned at him. Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked.

"That I've got such a cute boyfriend." I grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Well, I wish I could brag to Neji and everyone that I've got such a hot girlfriend." He smirked. "But they'd backfire at me, right?" He asked.

"Naruto must have asked Hinata out by now. Hang on." I pulled out my cell phone and called Naruto. "Hey!"

"Sakura-chan? Whats up?" Naruto asked.

"Did you ask Hinata yet?" I asked him. I heard Naruto laugh.

"Yeah! Hinata-chan said yes!" Naruto laughed again. "Thanks for everything, Sakura-chan!"

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." I smiled.

"Yep. Bye!" He hung up.

"Yeah. Naruto's with Hinata now." I smiled at him. Sasuke nodded.

"See? If I bragged about how hot you were, Naruto would say that his girlfriend is cute, and Neji'd say his girlfriend is skilled." Sasuke rolled his eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go. I'll see you after school. I promise." He nodded.

**-Next Day-**

"Tenten!" I called her name as I ran towards her. She turned around.

"Hey, Sakura." She smiled. "Want to walk to school with me?" She asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did Naruto take you to some fancy resturant?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Ichiraku's. But, me and Naruto are just friends now, because-"

"He broke UP with you?!" She almost shouted. I shook my head frantically.

"No, no! We found out that we liked different people." I shrugged. "It's alright with me. I mean, I think I loved him as a brother, and like, nothing more." She laughed slightly.

"I see. Well, so who is Naruto dating now?" She asked.

"Hyuga Hinata." I said quietly.

"Hinata? Really? Naruto's dating Neji's cousin!" She jumped up and down. "I'm so happy for Hinata! She's been in love with him forever." She smiled.

"You're friends with everyone, Tenten…" I laughed. She nodded.

"I'm social, Sakura." She smiled. "What about Sasuke?" She asked.

"We're together now." I grinned. "It was totally cool. He asked me yesterday to play hooky so I could stay with him at the hospital." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you do it?!" She shouted.

"I had school." I said quietly. She slapped her head.

"Sakura! I mean, if NEJI were in the hospital, I'd totally ditch school and go hang out with him." She said quietly.

"That's nice to know, Tenten-san." I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"AH!" We both screamed.

"Now, now… It's just me."

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten screamed. "I was just joking! I'd NEVER play hooky!" She screamed in defense. He chuckled slightly.

"Both of you will be late if you don't go now." We both nodded and ran.

"Tenten! Oh my god!" I shouted at her. She laughed.

"I almost got caught. Yikes!" She laughed louder and ran. I raised my eyebrow at her. She just got caught by the teacher, and she was laughing? "Aw man, you should have seen the look on your face, Sakura!" She kept running and laughing.

"My face?"

"It looked like, this!" She pointed to her face. xO. Tenten continued to laugh. I stifled a laugh and bit my lip, but I soon burst out and laughed with Tenten. We entered the school, and went to our lockers.

"Sakura." I put my backpack in and turned to see…

**-No POV-**

"Neji-san." I managed to voice out. "What's going on?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"He keeps texting me. He won't tell me what's going on though." Neji showed Sakura his phone.

**From: Sasuke**

**U cn't belive wat happened yesterday!**

"So?" She asked.

"Here."

**From: Neji**

**What?**

**From Sasuke:**

**Not tellin'**

**From Neji:**

**Why not?**

**From Sasuke:**

**Cuz.**

"What's goin on?" He asked. Sakura laughed.

"What makes you think that I had something to do with it?" She asked.

"Do you not?" Neji asked. She nodded.

"I do. I just said yes to Sasuke. About dating him." She shrugged. "Nothing big."

"Oh really." Neji raised an eyebrow. "What about Naruto?"

"He likes Hinata, and he asked her out already."

"Is that so…" Neji nodded. "I thought you'd choose Sasuke." Sakura blushed.

"No you didn't!" She shouted after him. He already had walked away though. "Jerk…" She muttered and went to class.

**-Lunch-**

"Sakura!" Tenten called. She turned around.

"Hey!" She called back and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Too bad Sasuke's not here, huh?" Tenten laughed. Sakura shook her head.

"It's alright." She smiled and opened her lunch to find a note.

_**Meet me by your locker. It must be lunch right? Come down now. Or else…**_

"What?" Sakura said out loud. Tenten looked at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Sakura shook her head and stood. "I'll be right-" She crashed into Neji. "Ow. Sorry, bout that Neji." She stood and walked past him before Neji could say anything.

"What the hell?" Neji muttered. Tenten stood next to Neji.

"I don't know. She just… suddenly… There was a piece of paper in her hand."

"Did you see what it said?" He asked me. Tenten shook her head.

"I don't look at other people's things, Neji." He scratched his head.

"I hope it was nothing bad." He said quietly. She touched his arm gently.

"Why? It couldn't be a threat or anything." Tenten said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Neji put his tray down and sat. Tenten continued to stand.

_Sakura…_ Neji pulled Tenten down next to him. "Wah!" He raised his eyebrow. "I'm worried now, Neji."

"She'll be fine." Neji muttered.

**-Sakura's POV-**

_Who the hell would write me this? _I walked up the stairs and headed for my locker. _A threat? Who could it be? I don't know anyone who hates me._ I scratched my head and went to my locker. Another piece of paper was hanging out of my locker.

_**Meet me after school by the hospital. Be there, or else.**_

"Great. Another one…" I muttered and stuffed it in my pocket. I started to head back for lunch when I heard someone call my name. I turned around. "Oh hey, Naruto."

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He smiled. "What's that?" He pointed to the two sheets of paper in my hand. I shook my head.

"O-Oh nothing." I smiled gently. He took it from my hand. "H-Hey!"

"A threat?" He asked. "Or a secret admirir?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, I'm not sure." I peeked over his shoulder and pointed to the **'or else'** "That doesn't sound like someone who has a crush on me. I think… someone's trying to-"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll let Sasuke-teme know immediately." I grabbed the sheets.

"What?" I asked. He dialed a number on his phone. "W-Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

"What you want, dobe?" Sasuke came from the other line. The halls were quiet, but I could hear Sasuke's voice as if it was on speaker phone.

"There's some stalker or something. He or she's after Sakura-chan. She received two messages." Naruto said.

"What?!" Sasuke's voice boomed from the other line. "Where is she? Is she safe?!"

"She's fine, Sasuke-teme. She's here." Naruto handed me the phone.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura! What the hell's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know. Someone wrote me these notes. I don't know… what's going on." I spoke into the phone quietly. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Get over here as fast as you can." He muttered.

"I can't. I still have 3 more classes."

"Read me your notes." Sasuke mumbled. I took one out.

"Meet me by your locker. It must be lunch right? Come down now. Or else…." Sasuke was silent.

"Did you go to your locker?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"You idiot! Why'd you do that?!" He asked. I shrugged.

"I wasn't sure who it was at first, Sasuke-kun. Should I read the one I got at my locker?" I asked. He was silent, so I guess should read it then. "Meet me after school by the hospital. Be there, or else."

"This person knows I'm in the hospital." Sasuke said. I laughed slightly.

"Everyone knows you're in the hospital." I sighed.

"Oh. Well, why would someone want to meet me after school by the hospital?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just-"

"Oh crap! Here comes Kakashi-sensei! Bye, Sasuke-kun." I hung up quickly.

"Sakura-" I shoved the phone in Naruto's hand and we smiled.

"So, homework tonight is what again?" I asked scratching my head. Naruto blinked at me and then grinned.

"Oh. Well, Sakura, technically its your fault you didn't write it down." Naruto laughed. "Ah. Look. Kakashi-sensei! Right on time. What's math homework?" He asked.

"It's…." blah, blah, blah, blah…. Kakashi then walked off.

"Phew…" I sighed and scratched my head. Naruto wiped his forehead.

"Get back to lunch you two. Don't use a phone in school. This is your warning." He walked into the teacher's lounge.

"Oh shit! He caught us!" I whispered loudly. Naruto burst out in laughter.

"Aw man, Sakura-chan! You should have saw your face!" He laughed.

"Is it really that funny? Tenten laughed this morning too." I scratched my forehead.

"Just your face. When you're shocked…" He laughed again. "Sorry, Sakura-chan." He wiped away tears. I shrugged.

"Oh well." I responded. "I have to get back to lunch. What were you doing out of lunch anyways?" He shrugged.

"I just came back from the bathroom. I'm having lunch outside." He pointed.

"I thought you were gonna sit with us." I pouted.

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sitting with me, Tenten, and Neji." I said quietly.

"Oh. I was sitting with Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino… and Shikamaru…" He said quietly. "I thought Tenten was gonna sit with us." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Was she?" I asked. Naruto shrugged.

"She usually sits with us…" He said quietly.

"O-Oh. She was sitting with me… and then Neji came too." I smiled.

"I see. Oh well. I'll tell the rest that she's sitting with you. See you later, Sakura-chan." He waved and ran off.

"N-Naruto!" I called him. He turned around smiling. "Maybe, we can go on a double date sometime! Or maybe even a triple date! Like, you and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, and me and Sasuke-kun!" He grinned.

"We'll talk about it." Naruto's grin widened and he ran out. I sighed and walked back to the cafeteria.

**-After School-**

"Sasuke-kun?" I called him. He picked up his phone.

"Are you on the way here?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm almost there." I said quietly.

"Is anyone walking with you?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Tenten, and Neji." I smiled. He nodded.

"As long as Neji's there, you'll be fine." Sasuke confirmed it. I sighed in relief.

"Alright." I said quietly. "I'm here. I'll see you inside."

"Okay." He responded.

"Thanks, Neji, Tenten… you know, for walking me inside." I smiled. Neji nodded.

"No problem, Sakura." Tenten smiled. "Wait, so what was on the paper?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, nothing." I grinned. Tenten nodded.

"Alright, then. Bye, Sakura! Tell Sasuke I said hey, alright?" She asked.

"Sure." She responded.

"See ya." I responded and caught up to Neji. I smiled and was about to enter the hospital when I heard someone's voice. I paused and didn't move.

"Sakura… Over here."

_That voice…_ I walked to the corner of the building. My eyes widned. "I-Ino?!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cliffy! Yes! Another chapter down! Please review! Thank you for reading!**

**And also, are any of you readers Nejiten fans? If so, can you please read some of my other stories and review? :D**

**I usually write Nejiten fanfics so I have a lot of them. So, if you could please, review, I will be the happiest camper ever! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

"I-Ino?!" I almost shouted. She stood in front of me. Her blonde hair, covering her eyes. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sakura. Are you dating Sasuke-kun?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I am." I smiled.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Ino. We're not friends anymore."

"I know!" She shouted. "You're NOT going to see Sasuke-kun today or tomorrow… or the day after that!" She shouted at me. I slowly started to back away.

"I-Ino… What are you trying to say?" I asked. "You….." She pointed to me, her finger shaking. "Are NEVER going to see him again! I'll make sure of it!!" She shouted and growled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"Oh.. My god." I turned around and sprinted. Ino running after me like a maniac. She was waving the knife back and forth. I continued to scream and run when suddenly I crashed into someone. I looked up to see the emotionless face of Hyuga Neji "NEJI! Oh my god! You have to help me!!" I shouted. I clung to him as he pushed me back.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Ino. She's chasing me with a-" Ino caught up.

"Sakura!" She shouted waving a knife.

"KNIFE!" I screamed as I ran behind Neji. He stood there as Ino ran to him holding the knife.

"What the hell are you doing with a knife?" He asked.

"I'm gonna make sure Sakura NEVER sees MY Sasuke-kun again!"

"How that gonna work?" He asked again.

"Cut her eyeballs out!" She shouted. God dammit, this woman's CRAZY!!

"I wouldn't suggest that." Neji simply said. "Go find someone else."

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted. "Sasuke-kun. She stole Sasuke-kun!"

"Actually, Uchiha stole her. He loves her, Yamanaka. Get lost." Neji simply said.

"I'm… not giving up on him." She said quietly. "Sasuke-kun will be mine, Sakura!!" She shouted and ran away.

"…" I was scared out of my wits. All I wanted to do is see Sasuke, and then I get chased by someone who wants to take out my eyeballs, and then crashing into my best friend's boyfriend. "Th-Thanks…" I mumbled quietly.

"I should probably walk you back to the hospital." He muttered.

"That's okay. It's too much of a hassle. Besides, you're already at her house. I don't want you walking back." I mumbled quietly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about…" He looked at me carefully.

"You're going to see Tenten now, right?" I asked and smiled. He blinked at me.

"How'd you-"

"You're right in front of her house, opening her gate." Neji blushed slightly. "It's alright. I'll be fine. Thanks for offering. Bye." I waved and ran towards the hospital. Power walk? No.. more like, power run. I sprinted and ran into the hospital throwing myself into Sasuke's room.

"Someone's in a rush…" I heard Sasuke's beautiful voice. I smiled immediately and ran to him and sat in the chair panting. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really…" I mumbled between breaths. "Actually, Ino… she nearly tried to kill me, and so-"

"WHAT?" He almost shouted.

"I-Ino…. She was the one who wrote the notes. She said that she wanted to carve out my eyeballs so I could never see you again.." I said quietly. "So I ran, and then banged into Neji who was walking towards Tenten's house. He stopped her, and here I am." I smiled. Sasuke kept an angry face and got out of the hospital bed. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a loose t shirt and a grey pair of jeans. "Sasuke-kun?"

"We're going out now. I'm not staying here anymore." He growled. He pulled at my hand. The nurse was at the door.

"Uchiha-kun. You shouldn't be out of bed yet." He smirked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He walked past her while still grabbing my hand.

"Sasuke-kun. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know. The park. Somewhere." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah. The park. We're going to the park now." I nodded.

"Alright. I have homework though." I heard him growl.

"Is that more important to me?" He asked. Jealous over homework. I let out a small laugh.

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun.." I wrapped my arms around his waist too as I saw a smirk plaster on his face. "Oh!" I let go of him and ran to the top of the hill and looked at the sky. "It's so pretty!" I inhaled the cool air as I felt two hands around my waist. "The sky, Sasuke-kun… it's so beautiful…."

"Not as beautiful as you, Sakura…." He whispered into my ear.

"Sasuke-kun…" I took his hands in mine as he laid his chin on the crook of my neck.

"Hm?"

"I love you…" I whispered as I rubbed my cheek against his.

"Sakura. I love you too." He whispered back. I turned around and looked deep into his eyes. He began to lean forward but then stopped.

"Kiss me…" I whispered to him. We both leaned in, but then stopped before our lips touched. He blushed and looked away. His hair covering his eyes, as his face flushed crimson. "Nervous?" I asked him as I touched his cheek.

"No…" He muttered. "Never." I smiled as I hugged him. He stopped moving, but hugged me back. "Sakura." He called my name as he hugged me tightly.

"Oh, shit. Sasuke-kun. Crap!" I shouted as me and Sasuke rolled down the hill. Sasuke grabbed me in the hug, and I lost balance, sending us both tumbling down the hill. I opened my eyes and almost gagged as I was running out of air. I found Sasuke's hands next to my head, planted firmly. My hands were placed on his chest, and he shook his head as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, Sakura…" He muttered as a blush slowly rose to his face. He just realized our position… his hands next to my head, my hands on his chest, his legs in between mine. My face heated up.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" All of a sudden, I felt as if, his eyes were clouded up and what was in them? Lust? I don't know, but he slowly brought his lips down. I felt my heart thumping like a metronome. A slow beat, then it went faster and faster. It was like my heart was ready to pop out of my chest. When he pulled away I swear, I let out a moan. Why? Cause I wanted more.

"Sakura." I opened my eyes and looked at him. Wait. Looked at him. I sat up and looked next to me. He was lying on the ground next to me.

"Sasuke-kun…" I leaned on his chest and smiled.

"I'll protect you from Ino." He whispered as he played with my hair.

"Alright." I smiled. "I'll protect you from…" I was silent. "Oh. I'll protect you from all those other girls who love you." I grinned. He shook his head.

"That's my job."

"Why?" I asked as I sat up and looked at him.

"I don't want them to attack you. Like Ino. That fan girl…." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But you went out with her…" I pouted. He kissed my nose and brought my head back down onto his chest.

"And I regret it." He said quietly. We were both quiet, as I listened to the steady beats of his heart. It belonged to me. His heart was mine…

**-Next Day-**

"SAKURA! GET UP!" My mom shouted. I rolled in bed. I knew she was walking up the stairs. She opened the door and pushed me off my bed.

"Ow…." I moaned as I sat up. "Mom. Can I not go to school?"

"Why not?" She asked.

_Cause Ino's trying to kill me._ "Er, because." I mumbled. "I feel sick." I coughed.

"Nice try. Someone's waiting for you downstairs." She said quietly. I stood immediately.

"Wh-Who?" I asked.

"A black haired boy. Very good looking. Is he your boyfriend?" She looked around. I was gone. I ran down the stairs. He was standing by the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" I smiled. He grinned back.

"Hey, Sakura…" I ran and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ready for school?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm still in my pjs…" I said quietly and kissed his nose.

"That's it?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him gently on his lips. His hands made his way up my back as-

"Sakura…" I heard my mom's voice. I pulled away. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"Go change, honey."

"Fine." I responded. I ran up and threw on a light blue tank top, and tight blue jeans. "Sasuke-kun!" I ran down and took his hand. "I'm going now. Bye, mom!" I picked up my backpack and dragged Sasuke out.

"Bye, Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan." My mom waved.

.x.x.x.

"Your mom's nice." Sasuke responded.

"Hah." I laughed slightly. "Sure." I took a sip of water from my bottle. Sasuke took my hand.

"No really. She asked me to eat dinner with you two tonight." I spat all the water out.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Is that weird?" Sasuke asked.

"Dinner with my mom?! Yes! Don't come!" I shouted.

"Naw. I'm gonna come." My face turned bright red.

"Oh god, no!" I shouted. _She's gonna embarrass me!_

_Flashback_

"_Mom. This is my friend Tenten…" I pointed._

"_Why don't you stay for dinner with us, Tenten-chan?" Mom asked._

"_Sure!" Tenten grinned._

_Dinner._

"_So, Tenten-chan, have you ever had a boyfriend?" my mom asked._

"_Yeah." Tenten responded. "Tons, actually." She grinned._

"_Ah. So I take it you're not a virgin?" Mom asked._

"_MOTHER!" I shouted. Tenten's eyes widened and choked on a piece of rice. A piece… of rice._

"_Um, Haruno-san… I'm actually still…. A virgin." I said quietly._

"_MOM!!" I shouted._

"_Calm down, Sakura-chan. So, has my daughter ever had a boyfriend?" She shook her head._

"_Nope." Tenten responded. "Not yet." She was still blushing from what my mom asked her. It was a horrible dinner. My mom kept asking embarrassing questions to Tenten, and said embarrassing things about me._

"_Ah yes. I remember one time, Tenten-chan, Sakura-"_

_Hah. Like I'm going to tell you what she said…_

_Flashback over._

"Don't come." I responded. "Please!" I begged him as I pouted. I stood in front of him and grabbed a fistful of his black tank top. "Sasuke-kun?" I stood on my tippy toes and leaned towards his lips. "Please?" He smirked and kissed me.

"Sorry, Sakura. I'm gonna come tonight." He walked past me. "And… I liked those short shorts you wore this morning. He smirked.

"H-Hey!!" I shouted after him. "Pervert!" I shouted and jumped on his back. He piggy-backed me all the way to school.

"Please. Sakura, Sasuke…" Kakashi covered his free eye. I jumped off his back.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." I bowed slightly. Sasuke scratched his head.

"My bad." Sasuke simply muttered.

"I might have to give you two detention. Hurry to class." Kakashi put the book in his pocket.

"We were going to your class." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah. So…" Kakashi scratched his arm and walked into the classroom. "You two are late. Detention." He grinned. My eye twitched as Sasuke's lip did the same. I sighed loudly and took the detention pass for me and Sasuke. We made our way to the back of the classroom.

_Ah damn. This day can't get any worse right? Detention… oh wait. It can. Sasuke's coming over for dinner tonight. Oh shit._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oh boy. What will Sakura's mom do to embarrass her?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Great job, Sasuke…" I muttered. "All your fault.."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he glared at me.

"That we have detention…" I slapped my forehead. "My mom's gonna ground me."

"Then I'll use my charm." Sasuke smirked. "To keep you un-grounded."

"You're so cocky." I sighed.

"Thank you." Sasuke laughed slightly as we walked into the classroom.

"Detention, Ms. Haruno?" The teacher asked. I growled.

"Yes." I muttered. The teacher laughed slightly.

"This is a first." She mumbled.

'Huh? You've never been to detention?" Sasuke asked. I glared at him. "Hah. So this is your first, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up…" I muttered to Sasuke.

"Take a seat. You can leave in 45 minutes."

"So what can we do?" I asked the teacher as I looked around. Only the most troublesome people were there. Unlike me, I was the most angelic person there…. Besides Sasuke.

"Sit down and be quiet, Ms. Haruno." I raised my eyebrow.

"We can't talk?" I asked.

"You really never went to detention before…" Sasuke laughed.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"SH!" The teacher shouted as I walked to my seat and sat down. I immediately banged my head on my desk.

"My résumé. I'm ruined. I'll never be able to go to college now. I'm gonna be stuck as a girl selling ice cream to little kids…" Sasuke looked at me strangely as I continued to bang my head lightly on the desk. There were TONS of people in the room. But, they were all BAD PEOPLE. I was NOT a bad girl. I never broke a rule! Well, except maybe running away from school. But that's it! I tried to bang my head again but Sasuke put his hand on the desk. "Hey!" I whispered.

"The teacher's going to hear you."

"Sasuke-kun. You're so dense! We're in the back of the room!! Do you know how many ROWS back this is? This is like 15th row! This place is so huge!" I sighed.

"That's true. But I don't want you to bruise your beautiful forehead." I looked at him.

"Wha-" He kissed my forehead. I touched it and blushed. "S-S-Sasuke-kun!" I whined. "Not in class…"

"Shhh…" He whispered and kissed my nose.

**-My house. Dinner. Aka. Nightmare.-**

"Ah! Sasuke-san!" My mom greeted him.

"Hello." I grinned.

"Mother…" I mumbled quietly. "I'm here too." She smiled.

"Hello, Saku-chan!" She smiled at me. My eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell? 'Saku-chan'? Who thought of that?!" I asked angrily.

"I did." Sasuke smirked at me. "Saku-chan…" He put his hand under his chin. "Pink-chan."

"Stop!" I shouted and rolled my eyes. "Sakura. It's Sakura!"

"Perhaps Sa-chan?" My mom asked Sasuke. He shook his head.

"Saku-chan." He grinned at me.

"Oh my god, BOTH of you- ARGH!" I threw my backpack on the ground as my mother laughed. Sasuke stopped and looked at me. I sat at the table. "Mom. I'm hungry."

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed and brought food to the table. I immediately started eating. Sasuke sat beside me. "So.. Sasuke, I bet you didn't know that when Tenten was younger, the first word Tenten said was-"

"PLEASE, MOTHER…" I moaned as I slapped my forehead. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"That's alright, Ms. Haruno…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Saku-chan, remember when daddy, you and I went to the mall? And you saw a Santa Clause?" I banged my head on the table and nodded slowly. "You jumped on him and was threatening 'Santa Clause' to get you a dog." She laughed slightly.

_S-SO embarrassing…_ I thought to myself. I heard Sasuke laugh.

"Of course. I could picture her doing that."

"Yes. Of course… I remember this clearly. When me and her went out to shop, we were in the changing room…"

"Oh god…" I muttered. Sasuke looked at me as I covered my face.

"She came out in a-"

"Ms. Haruno. I hope you don't mind, but, may I tell you some things about me?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. Sasuke smirked. _You owe me, Sakura._

_Thanks… Sasuke-kun…_ I thought and put a spoonful of rice in my mouth.

"I moved here when I was younger. I remember seeing you one time, Sakura." He looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

_Back to calling me Sakura, huh?_

"You were in the playground." Sasuke laughed slightly. "It was funny."

"Hm?" My mother started as I growled.

"Go on…"

"This kid, I think Ino. You were both running towards the swing, and she beat you there. But, Sakura, you didn't give up. You… kicked her ass and she fell face first into the dirt." Sasuke laughed.

"I did?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. You did." My mom raised her eyebrow.

"Saku-chan. When did THIS happen?" She asked.

'When I was younger, mom." I said quietly. I put my plate in the sink. I ran over and picked up my backpack. _That wasn't too bad. Not as bad as dinner with mom and Tenten…_ "I'm going to my room." I walked up as Sasuke followed. I shut the door behind us. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. For covering me." Sasuke smirked and laid on my bed as I was taking out my homework.

"Now, why don't you tell me that story your mother started saying…" I bit my lip.

"No laughing…" I said quietly. Sasuke nodded. "I walked into the changing room to try on a skirt. And I was previously trying on a pink shirt. I guess I forgot to put another shirt on so I walked out wearing a white skirt and my pink bra." I blushed and put my binders on my desk. Sasuke was silent. "I know you're laugh-" All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground. "S-Sasuke?!" He pinned my arms next to my head with his hands. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Sakura…" He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I called you Saku-chan…" He murmured quietly. I smiled.

"That's alright." I said quietly. "But, aren't you going to laugh at me for walking out in my bra?" I asked him. He shook his head and smirked.

"Nope. As long as no one saw you…"

"Well, my mom did… and someone walking into the changing room did too."

"… Boys?" Sasuke asked. I laughed slightly.

"Nope. Girls changing room, Sasuke-kun…" I smiled at him as Sasuke stared down at me.

"Sakura…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I tried to move my arms but he had them pinned, no… fastened to the floor. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but I couldn't. "Sasuke…" I said quietly.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Sasuke asked quietly. I blushed brightly.

"N-No…." I mumbled quietly.

"So you never had your first kiss?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. He pulled me up and turned his back to me. I scratched my head. What exactly was going on?

**-No POV-**

"Um. Okay. I'm gonna start on my homework. Sasuke, you can just, you know, watch tv or something….." I was about to sit down when I was pushed into a wall. I was silent. "Sasuke?" He didn't answer me. I couldn't tell what his eyes were saying. "Sasuke? Are-" All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. Sasuke slowly pulled away. He turned his back towards me as I touched my lips gently. _M-My first… kiss…. Sasuke-kun._

"I couldn't help it. I needed to be the one to kiss you first." Sasuke murmured quietly. I smiled and hugged him from behind. "Sakura?"

"I'm glad.. It was you." He turned around and put his hand on my face. "Sakura."

"Hm?" I smiled at him.

"I…" He started but stopped. My mom opened the door as Sasuke quickly pulled away. "Sakura. You need to finish this sheet before you do the other…" Sasuke improvised.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun? I thought I heard a noise. A thumping sound." She raised her eyebrows.

"N-None of that, right, Sasuke-kun?" I glared at him for pinning me to the ground.

"Yeah. It was your fault. I told Sakura how to figure one problem out, and she nearly fell off her seat because she had no idea what I was talking about."

"Wh-What?!" I almost shouted, almost falling.

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ah. Alright… do your homework, kids." She walked out.

"Alright, mom. Come on. Help me with math." I pulled Sasuke's hand.

"Fine." Sasuke said quietly.

**-Later that night-**

"I think I get it now…" I mumbled quietly.

"Finally." Sasuke twirled the pencil on his finger. I raised my eyebrow at him and groaned. A little more time passed and I finally finished all my homework. I sighed and put all my papers into my book bag. Slowly, I turned to see that Sasuke had fallen asleep. Where? On my bed. Oh great… I bit my lip and went to the bathroom, changing and washing up.

"I guess he could sleep on my bed…" I pulled out a sleeping bag but as I was climbing in, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Wha-?" Before I knew it, I was sleeping in Sasuke's arms. My face resting on his chest. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura. I love…" then he was out…

_What?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Done. Aw man. I have so much homework from school. So sad..**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakura. Are you going to get up?" I mumbled something and rolled over and rubbed my face against Sasuke's chest.

"Not yet…"

"Sakura, I… think you should really get up now." I heard Sasuke's voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. It was bright red. "Really, Sakura…"

"Why?" I wrapped my arms tighter around Sasuke's waist.

"C-Cause… our position…" I looked around, Sasuke's hands were around my waist, mine around his, the blankets were off, and our legs intertwined. I blushed brightly.

"WAKE UP, sleepy heads!!" my mom boomed in. "Oh… my god." I screamed loudly and suddenly forced myself out of Sasuke's grip, sending us both flying off the bed. Sasuke landed on me.

"OW!" I screamed. "I can't breathe.." I mumbled. Sasuke shook his head quickly as if to get control of his mind. He looked down and then his face slowly started to heat up. There I was, tight tank top, breathing heavily underneath him. There Sasuke was, on top, a teenager… And what do teenagers fantasize about? No comment. But, teenagers equals hormones. Sasuke's weren't exactly under control.

"S-Sakura…"

"What?" I muttered at him.

"I really love-"

"SAKURA!!" My mom shouted. "WHY ARE YOU HAVING-"

"Mom. We weren't doing anything. Sasuke didn't go home, so we shared a bed. Nothing bad happened. Good bye, now." I pushed Sasuke off me for a second and shoed my mom out the door.

"SAKURA-"

"Please, mom. I'm not doing anything." I locked the door. "Sasuke…" I growled. "My mom thinks I was having you-know-what with you!" I shouted. "Oh my god!!" I screamed.

**-No POV-**

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura groaned and threw herself onto the bed. "What am I going to do…. That's a horrible rumor." She moaned into my pillow.

"It doesn't have to be a rumor.." Sasuke whispered. Sakura shot up.

"That's a great idea!!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke turned so red. "Just kidding. Jeez, you pervert." Sakura slapped him gently as she stood. "I need to change. Get out." Sasuke nodded. "Actually, my mom will question you. So… turn around. I trust you not to peek, Mr.Pervert-kun." Sasuke growled at the name. "Just kidding. No peeking, alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine." He muttered. Sakura quickly threw over a black tank top, and a pair of jeans.

"Alright." She grinned. Sasuke looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura…" He kissed her forehead. "Let's go out."

"Yeah! Hm… where do you want to go?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"The movies." He mumbled. Sakura nodded.

"Sure. Yeah. The movies." She smiled.

"What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked as we made our way downstairs. We crept past my mom on the couch and walked out the door.

"Hm. Something good." Sakura grinned.

"That's not helping." Sasuke quietly muttered. She laughed quietly.

"Sorry…" Eventually they chose a romance movie.

"_**I love you so much, Hikaru." The girl cried.**_

"_**Mina… I… I…."**_

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his chair, leaving his hand on the arm rest. He stretched his fingers once in a while. Sakura continued to watch the movie with Sasuke, ignoring his actions. He made a face at Sakura and continued to move his fingers a bit… that is, until he felt something warm against his hands.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered and smiled. Her fingers intertwined with his. Sasuke smirked.

"Hm?"

"I love you…" She said quietly. "I really do." She smiled at him. Sasuke blushed and looked at her.

"I love-" Bamff.

"**This is such a stupid movie!! It's so mushy!!"** A boy complained from behind, throwing his soda at Sasuke's head. Angrily, Sasuke turned around and glared at the boy. One, because his hair smelled like orange soda, and two, he was about to let Sakura know how much he loved her. What did he get? Orange smelling shampoo which made his hair sticky as hell. He growled at the boy and he immediately started whining. Sasuke turned around and stood, walking out of the theatres. Sakura stood and ran after him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She ran out after him. Sasuke climbed onto his motorcycle. "Sasuke?"

"Come on." He threw the helmet at me as she caught it swiftly.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell like shit, feel like shit…" He growled. "That kid poured orange soda on me!!" He shouted.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled.

"It's not." He muttered. Sakura put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go back to your place, okay?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled. Soon they arrived and Sasuke let her in.

"Woah. Sasuke-kun… it's… clean…" Sakura mumbled as she walked around. "You do chores?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I'm going to wash up. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Sakura grinned. He walked away. _Wow. He sure has a lot of pictures of his family. Especiallly, is that is brother? He looks just like Sasuke-kun. And his mother is really beautiful. His father… has a beautiful face too… _Sakura sighed and walked to his kitchen. In there it was spotless. From the kitchen lead to his room. Sakura stayed away from there, considering that he was showering and all that sort. She smiled and sat on the couch. Sakura laid down immediately and curled up. _Sasuke-kun… I love you. But, you didn't say anything to me._ Sakura's smile disappeared. _Sasuke-kun…_ She slowly shut her eyes and was out. Fast asleep before Sasuke came out.

………………………………...

"Sasuke-kun's all mine."

"I-Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura sat up from the couch.

"Hahahah." She laughed and pointed as Sasuke came out in a towel.

"What's wrong?" I blushed.

"S-Sasuke-kun…. Why's Ino here?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"It's not what you think."

"I'm always here. What are **you** doing here?!" Ino shouted. "Sasuke's mine! Get that in your head." Sakura sat up from the couch as tears tumbled down her eyes.

"S-Sasuke…" She muttered.

"Sakura, I-"

"I don't want to hear your voice!!" Sakura shouted at him.

"You're a horrible girlfriend, Sakura. Why do you think Naruto liked Hinata? Why do you think Sasuke's been cheating on you with me? And Sakura… why hasn't Sasuke said he's loved you yet?" My chest was hurting.

"Sasuke-kun…. It's not. No. It can't be. I'm… not a horrible person…. I'm not."

"You are."

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered.

"You too, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at him.

"Yes."

"You're a bad person, Sakura. Everyone hates you…" Ino mumbled. "Everyone hates you. Everyone hates you. Everyone hates you." Her voice echoed as Sakura screamed loudly.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"INO!!" I shouted. I sprung up from Sasuke's couch, sweating and panting loudly. I looked around, noticing that, Ino wasn't here. I was sitting on the couch alone. Suddenly-

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke shout. "What's wrong?" I stared at him. His hair was wet, and he had a towel around his neck. He was wearing cargo shorts and had no top on. I blushed but shook my head immediately.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" I muttered his name and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"_You're a bad person, Sakura. Everyone hates you." _Suddenly tears started rolling down my eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke was shocked. I grabbed my head and fell to my knees.

"Sasuke… do you hate me? Am I a horrible person? Am I a bad girlfriend?" I asked him. I felt Sasuke kneel in front of me. "Tell me the truth…" I said between cries.

"I don't hate you. You're not a horrible person. You're not a bad girlfriend…"

"Ino… my dream. She was here. You were cheating on me with her." I heard Sasuke fall backwards onto his bottom. His arms supported him as his legs were spread wide. I was kneeling in between his legs.

"I-I… would never cheat on you. With her…" Sasuke confessed. "Why would you have a dream about that?"

"Ino… she wants you." I mumbled.

"But I don't want her…" Sasuke muttered. "I only want you, Sakura…." My eyes widened and I looked at him. His face was flushed as he stared into my eyes. Water droplets dropped from his hair and onto the floor.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura. You're not a horrible person. You don't have to ask me that. Neji and Tenten know you're a great person to be around. I know you're a great person to hang around…." I blushed slightly. Sasuke propped a hand on my chin. "You're not a bad girlfriend either. I… think you're a wonderful girlfriend."

"Th-Thank you…" But I continued to cry, tears trembling down my face.

"Why are you crying then?"

"You never told me you loved me. Ino said… in my dream…. That you never said that because I was a bad person and-" I never finished. Sasuke pulled me closer so that I was in between his legs my hands on his chest… He hugged me tightly and whispered into my hair.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Sasuke muttered. "You're not a bad person." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I looked back into his and we stared at each other's eyes for the longest time…. "Sakura. I love you."

"You-" Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yes! Finally Sasuke was able to tell her how he feels!! :D**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasuke-kun?" I slowly pulled away.

"Hm?"

"You told me you loved me before.." I responded.

"I know. But, I was only replying to you. This time, I want to be the one that says I love you." Sasuke murmured and kissed my hair slightly. "Now, I want you to say, 'I love you too', Sakura…" I smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

"Good. Now, let's go settle this."

"H-Huh?" I stuttered. Sasuke held me up.

"You… don't believe that I love you…" Sasuke muttered and looked away.

"I do believe-"

"So here's my plan. I'll make love to you…" I jumped in my skin.

"NO!" I shouted. "Oh god, no! No!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You cant be serious, Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm perfectly serious, Sakura." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm already topless…. Less work for you." he mumbled. I tried to look for a hint of humor, of a hint of un-sureness, but all I saw was well, his normal face. Sasuke's normal stoic face looking back at me.

"You… gotta be joking me." I mumbled as I blushed brightly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I'm perfectly serious, Sakura. I'll make-"

"Stop saying that!" I blushed and shoved my hands into his face.

"Hm?" Sasuke paused, but suddenly smirked. "What… making love?" I blushed madly.

"Yes, yes! Stop saying that word." The blush never left my face.

"So, what do you say?" Sasuke asked as he kept his arms around my waist, slowly lowering them towards my-

"G-Get your hands outta there!" I shouted.

"It's not IN there… yet."

"You're such a PERV." I responded and pushed Sasuke away gently. I turned away and gulped. _Him… and his 6 pack isn't helping me!!_ Sasuke wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"So, then let's settle this."

"H-Huh?" I blushed. "Not this again…" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ino." I turned around and he was already at the door.

"Ino?" I asked. I turned suddenly. Sasuke nodded. "Wh-Why?"

"Your nightmares. They've got to stop." Sasuke said quietly. He looked at me as I blinked. "You're gonna let me go talk to Ino, the crazy girl who loves me, by myself?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Alright." He walked out the door. I paused and then shook my head.

"N-No! Sasuke-kun!" I ran out the door to find him leaning on the wall.

"About time." Sasuke smirked.

"Put on a shirt, Sasuke." I muttered. He nodded and walked back out of the house with a tank top on.

"Good. Now, let's go." I grabbed his hand.

"Alright."

**-Ino's Apartment-**

"Let me handle this, alright, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "I'm gonna knock and she's gonna let me in, before she shuts, jump her, alright?"

"Jeesh. You make this sound like we're trying to snipe her or something." I muttered. Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"Maybe." He mumbled. "Stay hidden." I nodded and rolled my eyes. He knocked.

"Coming, coming!" Ino shouted from behind the door. My blood boiled as I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge to punch the crap out of her. "S-Sasuke-kun!!" She shrieked. Sasuke raised his hand.

"Hi… Ino." He muttered.

"You left Sakura?!" Ino's eyes widened.

_That bitch…_ I thought.

"Um, I want to talk to you about that. Can I **come** in?" Sasuke emphasized the 'come' part. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, yeah!!" She smiled. I jumped on Ino, and she screamed loudly. Sasuke shut the door. "What the hell, Haruno?! What are you doing?!"

"Give up on Sasuke now!" I shouted at her. I pinned her down. She shoved me off.

"And I have to listen to you WHY, now?" She smirked.

"I'll break your fuc-"

"No swears." Sasuke muttered as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Ugh. If you don't give up on Sasuke, I'll break your ugly nose!!" I shouted. Her eyes bulged.

"Y-You wouldn't!!" She screamed. I smirked.

"Try me…" I raised my fist , as she brought her hands to cover her face. "That's right! Give up on Sasuke!!" I screamed at her. Sasuke smirked. "You!" I pointed at Sasuke. "Come help me ou-" I felt something collide against my jaw. Ino's fist. I was knocked backwards, and covered my mouth immediately.

"Take that!" She screamed. Sasuke ran to me quickly.

"You okay?" He asked. I growled at Ino.

"You're gonna regret doing that…" I wiped the blood dripping down my mouth.

"Sakura." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm gonna hurt you so bad." I muttered. "I'm really gonna break more than your nose now!!" I shouted.

"Bring it, PINKY." She shouted. I raised my fist and aimed it at her pathetic face. She blocked quickly, but I socked her stomach right after.

"Hurts doesn't it?!" I screamed and punched her in the jaw. "That's the pain! Feel it!" I raised my fist again, aiming for her stupid mouth, but Sasuke grabbed it quickly.

"Sakura, stop. That's enough."

"That stupid blonde tried to break my jaw!" Blood kept trickling down.

"You've done enough." Ino backed away and covered her mouth as she leaned on the couch. "We're done here." I growled at Ino.

"Give up on him!!" I shouted. Ino growled.

"Never." She muttered.

"You little-" Sasuke threw me over his shoulders and carried me out the door. "Put me down, Sasuke!" I shouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll finish this later." He muttered. "You need to calm down."

"I'll tell you who needs to calm down!" I shouted pounding his back.

"If we don't get some ice on your jaw, you're gonna have big fish lips, with a swollen chin." I stopped immediately. "You don't want to look ugly, do you?"

"You wouldn't love me if I was ugly, right?" I mumbled quietly.

"I'd still love you if you were ugly, Sakura." He mumbled back. We finally got back into his house. He put me down as I stared down. He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You have blood all over your chin and lips." He muttered. He started to wipe them off with his finger.

"You smeared it." I whispered.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly and brought his head down. He used his tongue and licked around my chin, cleaning the blood. I blushed immediately.

"What about… my lips?" I asked quietly. He smirked.

"Tell me what you want…" He mumbled against my jaw.

"I need to wash them off. I also want some ice so I don't look like a fish." I smiled. Sasuke grinned and brought an ice pack with a towel. I sat on the couch and slowly wiped the blood off from my lips. The water in the bucket died red. "Damn. She's got a good punch. Is the blood all gone?" I asked. Sasuke put the towel in the bucket and placed them both on the ground. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I love you, Sakura…" He muttered quietly and kissed me, knocking me backwards. He kissed me passionately as I kissed back. Suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my jaw and winced. "Sakura?" Sasuke pulled away.

"Dammit. I think when she punched me, my gum in my mouth ripped a bit." I mumbled quietly as I placed a hand underneath my chin. Blood started seeping out from the sides of my lips. I looked at Sasuke's mouth. "I'm sorry." I took my hand and slowly started wiping away the blood. I smiled.

"Sakura." He hugged me.

"D-Don't. I'm going to get blood on your shirt."

"I saw her coming. I knew she was going to punch you."

"Then why didn't you stop her?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, I didn't know her impact would be so great." Sasuke mumbled and picked up the towel again and slowly started dabbing it against my chin. I winced at the pain and squeezed my eye lids shut.

"S-Sorry…" He said quietly. I shook my head.

"I-It's okay…" I responded back as a tear escaped. Sasuke brought up his fingers and gently wiped it away.

"You'll be fine. Spend the night at my house. I'll get you to school tomorrow…" He whispered.

"I don't…" I said quietly. "Want to go to school."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't feel like seeing Ino looking like this." I touched my chin gently.

"So… you're playing hooky?" He asked and smirked. "Thought you, the A student would never do that."

"I'm not an A student. I still need tutoring lessons from you. Kakashi-sensei said." I mumbled.

"Hah. Then I guess I'm the A student. Making you a… B student."

"Oh shush." I replied quietly. He grinned at me. "Yeah. I'm playing hooky. My mom won't know. So, let's do something special tomorrow. I feel like going to the beach.." I smiled. He nodded.

"Maybe. If your lips better."

"Why? Wouldn't want to be seen with me at the beach?" I asked scrunching up my face. He shook his head.

"I don't care what other people think."

"So why would it matter if we were going to the beach if my lip was still bad?"

"Cause then I wouldn't be able to kiss you." Sasuke muttered. "Not only at the beach, but anywhere else."

"…" I grinned. "Ah, so what are you saying?"

"… I'd miss kissing you." He muttered and looked away. I threw my arms around his neck.

"I'd miss it too, Sasuke." I grinned. "I'm tired. Sasuke-kun… can I borrow some clothes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They might be too big."

"That's alright. I want something comfortable to sleep in anyways." I responded. He walked into his room and came out with a white t-shirt. It had a little fan on it, red and white…

"Sorry about the symbol. Don't ask." I shook my head and he turned around. I quickly took off my clothes and threw on his shirt…

"It doesn't fit me too well, but that's okay." He turned and looked at me. The shirt sleeve was down to my elbow, and the length went to my thighs.

_Damn. She looks good in anything!_ He smirked and threw a blanket over me. I laid on the couch and smiled up at him.

"Get some shut eye, Sakura."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry that it took so long. I had some rigorous kung fu I needed to do. I have a tournament on Saturday, so I needed to practice. :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hm…" I mumbled as I sat up. I looked around. "Oh… my god. Where the hell am I?!" I completely forgot where I was. Immediately I looked at what I was wearing. _Wh-What am I wearing….?!_ I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Sparkling clean. Nope, definitely not my house. Then there was a door… closed. I scratched my pink hair gently and ran my fingers through it. I opened the door and well, the shades were shut and there was someone on a bed. I quietly opened the shades to see who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha

I blushed quickly to see him in bed. How he slept… the way he slept… what he slept in… I shook my head quickly and stared at him.

Sasuke was sleeping topless, one hand next to his head, the other hand clutching at his sheets right underneath his stomach. He slept topless… He was so beautiful looking. BLECH, what the hell am I saying?! I slid slowly and sat down. My legs turned to rubber and I collapsed down. He mumbled something slightly but continued to sleep. I sighed and tried to stand again. I heard him make a grunting sound and once again, my legs gave in.

_What… are you doing to me, Sasuke Uchiha?_ I thought to myself as I leaned against the wall for support again. I needed to get out of here… or else my legs might give up on me again. I walked quietly and reached for the door when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I opened my mouth to scream to find a hand blocking my sound from coming out.

"Sakura. What are you doing in my room?" Sasuke asked. I shivered as his bare chest touched my back. "Well? Sakura…." He whispered my name into my ear, sending more shivers down my spine. I started to shoot out words, like a faucet.

"I woke up on your couch and in your shirt, and I totally forgot. And I didn't remember where I was. And I was totally freaking out cause I was in someone else's clothes. So I walked around, and I still didn't know where I was, so I walked into your room and saw you sleeping. I couldn't get out cause you kept on distracting me and-"

"I was distracting you?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah! The way you slept, and how you slept and-"

"I'd sleep differently if it was with you…" He whispered into my ears.

"I-I know. But I was really scared cause I didn't know where I was! I was so scared. And I just-" Suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my mouth and bent forward and coughed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's arms secured me as he kept his hands around my waist. "Are you okay?"

"What the fu-" I looked at my hand. Blood. Where the hell did this come from? Suddenly, everything got dark. Everything… got dark.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke shout.

**-Bdmp…. Bdmp……-**

"Sakura…" My eyes fluttered open and I sprung up in… Sasuke's bed? "Sakura, are you alright?" I saw Sasuke sitting next to me, still topless, and me, in his bed, loose t-shirt. Um, can we say bad images?

"Sasuke-kun." I said his name quietly. "What happened?" I asked.

"You saw your blood, and fainted."

"Blood?" I looked at Sasuke. He nodded. "Oh."

"Ino socked you before, remember?" Sasuke asked. I nodded slowly.

"But, I punched her back."

"I heard that you broke her arm." He smirked. I smiled gently.

"Good." I looked away.

"And you also broke her nose…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Good, good. She needed more than her arm to break. Thank god it was part of her face. Because of what I did, her face will look 50 times better than it did before." I grinned to myself. Sasuke took my hands in his. "Sasuke-kun?" His smirk widened.

"Sakura. How's your lips?" He asked me. I shrugged. I touched it gently.

"It's not my lip. It's my gum. And every time I talk it-" Sasuke covered my mouth with a finger.

"Don't talk, Sakura…." Sasuke leaned forwards and claimed my lips gently. I kissed back and he soon pushed me onto his bed. We continued to kiss until I felt a pair of cold hands slithering up my shirt from behind. I quickly pushed Sasuke off.

"I'm… I can't." I said quietly. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, I just-" He stood off the bed and faced his back to me. He scratched his head. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. I don't want to force you. I'm sorry for pushing myself onto you." Sasuke looked away. "I should… have told you… or…"

"No. I'm just… not ready." I said quietly. "I… wanna go to the beach. But, if you don't… you know, want to…" I mumbled. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine. Let's go to the beach." Sasuke looked at me, like… as if a smile spread across his face. Even the smallest smile? I stared at him as he walked into the bathroom.

_S-Sasuke…._ All of a sudden I heard the phone ring. _Should I pick it up…?_ And well, yes. I did. "H-Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's Tenten. What are you doing later? Me and Neji are gonna go out, so I'm wondering if you and Sakura wanted to come along. What do you say?" Sakura was silent. "Sasuke?"

"It's Sakura." She said quietly.

"Sakura? What are you doing at Sasuke's house? What about school?!" She sounded shock. I grinned.

"Tenten… why are you ditching school?" I asked Tenten. She was silent.

"I spent the night at Neji's."

"Oh my god, no way! Did-"

"No. Nothing like that." She laughed. "We just watched a movie. And it was late. I decided not to go home. I wanted to stay. And plus, it's not like it was the very first time I slept at a boy's house before." She laughed again.

"Not the first time?" I asked. Tenten was silent.

"Nope. Before I was going out with Neji, I stayed over at Sasuke's, Kiba's, Naruto's…" Tenten said quietly. "And I've stayed over Neji's house more than once." She added in extra quietly.

"Oh." I laughed. "That's awesome. So… you're playing hooky too?" I touched my lip to stop the pain…

"Er, yes." She mumbled. "No telling."

"I won't." I added in. "But, how did you know Sasuke wasn't gonna go to school?"

"Well, he usually doesn't have anything in the morning."

"Don't you though?" I asked Tenten.

"Yes. Yes, I do. But, I decided to skip." She laughed. "Oh well. So you want to hang out later?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura." Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his neck. I dropped the phone.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" _He's so hot…._

"Who are you on the phone with?" He asked. I couldn't answer. I was too busy looking at his- was that a 6 pack?! He smirked and walked over, picking up the phone. "Yo."

"Sasuke?"

"Oh. Tenten. What's up?" He asked casually.

"Nothing really."

"Why aren't you at school?" Sasuke asked.

"If they want to be good kids and go to school, let them be." Sasuke heard Neji's voice.

"You and Neji playing hooky?" He smirked.

"I could say the same for you, Mr." Tenten smirked back at him.

"The beach. 15 minutes from now." Sasuke mumbled. Tenten nodded.

"Okay. See you two there." She hung up. Sasuke hung up and looked at me. I was blushing like crazy, I guess… His smirk widened.

"Wanna go?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah!" I suddenly looked down. "S-Sasuke-kun. I don't have a bathing suit…"

"Can you borrow one from Tenten?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"Let's go to Neji's house then." I responded. Sasuke nodded and we were off.

**Ring….**

"Who's it." I heard Neji's voice.

"Open the stupid door, Hyuga." I heard Sasuke's voice boom.

"And if I don't?" I rolled my eyes.

"Neji. Open the door." I heard Tenten's voice this time. The door turned as she was pinching Neji's cheek. "Don't be so mean!" She whined. Neji grabbed her wrist and pinched her cheek this time. "Ow!"

"Yeah. Painful." Neji responded. Tenten jumped on Neji's back as he piggy backed her.

"Hey!" Tenten waved. Neji was wearing a tank top with his swim trunks. Tenten wore a loos t-shirt with a bikini underneath. I scratched my head.

"Tenten. Can I borrow a bathing suit?" I asked. She paused and nodded.

"Yeah!" She jumped off Neji's back. She pulled my arm. "I'm going to your room, Neji!!" She smiled and pulled me down the hall.

"Don't touch anything." He warned her.

"I've-"

"Don't." Neji responded.

_Jeesh. Cause Sakura's here he won't let me do nothing._ I heard her sigh.

"Tenten?"

"No worries, Sakura!! I have the PERFECT bathing suit!!" I heard her snicker.

"… I'm officially scared, Tenten…." I mumbled quietly.

"You shouldn't!" Tenten flashed a grin at me. I shivered.

_Yes. Yes I should…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry it took so long. I've had lots of homework and everything. Forgive me! Oh and for my tournament, if any of you would like to know…**

**I won a gold medal for tai chi, a silver medal for a hand form, and a bronze medal for staff form. :D YAY!!**

**Review! And I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Tenten, that's okay. I shouldn't go into Neji's room anyways…" I muttered quickly.

"No, that's okay! Neji won't care."

"H-He will!" I tried to say. Cause I was sure she was going to make me wear something she didn't want. I sighed and awaited my horrible fate.

"Hey, come on!" Tenten pulled my arm and we walked into his room. Surprise, surprise. Tenten's stuff was all over the place. She had binders and books all lying on the floor, and she had like… a suitcase here too?

"Tenten… how come all your stuff is legit here?" I asked looking around. Tenten was looking in her suit case.

"I usually stay here to study, and then I sleep over here."

_That's right. You don't have any parents to go home to… I'm sorry…_

"I know what you're thinking. My parents left me a while ago like when I was 5. I learned to live alone. It's okay." Tenten grinned. "Enough about me… now… here!" She handed me…. String?

**No POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sakura shouted.

"I dunno. It looks like a bathing suit…" Tenten said quietly and shrugged.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THIS?!" Sakura shouted. Tenten was silent.

"Hm. Lemme think.." Tenten sat down and scratched her head. Sakura looked at the strings more carefully.

"Tenten. It's not a bathing suit. It's definitely not a bathing suit…" Tenten scratched her head.

"Who gave it to you?! It's so perverted and dirty! Who was it?"

"Err." Tenten kept scratching his head. "OH! Jiraiya-sensei!" Tenten grinned.

"EW!!" Sakura shouted and threw the thing. "I need to burn this!!"

"Why?" Tenten asked. "It's a bathing suit, right?"

"IT'S STRING!!" Sakura shouted again. Tenten scratched her head.

"Oh yeah."

"Why'd he buy you that?!" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It was for my birthday. I was trying to figure out how my sex education teacher knew about my birthday in the first place too."

"Gosh, Tenten! I can't believe you have this!!" Sakura quickly opened Neji's window and pulled hard on the string. Tenten was silent. "DIE!" She shouted and shot the "bathing suit" out the window.

"SAKURA!" Tenten screamed. "What if it lands on one of the Hyuga elders?!"

"Oh…"

"What's this?"

"SHIT! HIASHI!!" Sakura screamed and shut the window quickly. "Oh shit."

"Hiashi's going to kill you." Tenten said quietly and looked at her finger nails

"What?!" Sakura almost shouted and peeked through the window.

"Kidding. I don't know. Here. I was joking." Tenten grinned. She handed Sakura a pink bikini.

"Woah… It's cute!!" Sakura grinned. Tenten smiled. "I never knew you had something pink." Tenten lifted her shirt and nodded.

"Nothing pink under here." Tenten pointed to her brown bikini. Sakura laughed.

"Nice! Alright!" Sakura ran into Neji's bathroom and put on the bikini and threw over the top. "Let's go!" Sakura grinned as Tenten nodded.

**-The Beach-**

"Neji! Come on!" Tenten pulled Neji's arm. "You said we'd go to the beach."

"Yes. But I didn't say I was going in the water." Neji responded and laid underneath the umbrella.

"PLEASE?" Tenten begged. Neji opened an eye. He blushed immediately.

"Wh-What the hell are you wearing?" He muttered.

"A bikini." Tenten stood. Her figure… Neji blushed brighter. Tenten shut her eyes and scratched her head. "Fine. I guess I could sit her and get a tan here…" She felt herself suddenly get lifted up. "What?" She was underneath Neji's arms and was well, just sort of hanging there. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to swim. Let's go." Tenten hung loosely as Neji's strong arms kept her up.

"Okay. You know I could walk."

"I want to hold you like this…" Neji muttered. Tneten blushed.

**--**

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called him.

"Hm?" He had shades on, his eyes shut.

"Wanna swim?" She asked. He shook his head slightly. Sakura took off her shirt and started writing in the sand. _Sasuke-kun…. Sasuke & Sakura… _She smiled as she soon felt arms around her neck.

"What are you writing?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing really." She tried to wipe and cover the sand, but Sasuke grabbed her tiny wrists.

"Sasuke & Sakura?" He asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. He smirked. "You forgot this." He took her hand in his and together they wrote the word **forever**. Sakura's blush increased as she looked at Sasuke. "Sakura.." She shut her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's hands slowly found his way up to her cheek.

"Sasuke… I wanna swim." She said quietly. Sasuke threw off his shirt and stood.

"Alright." Sakura looked up at him as Sasuke smirked down at her. "Come on." She took his hand and they walked towards the water.

"FINALLY!" Tenten screamed as she was sitting on Neji's shoulders.

"Feh." Neji responded.

"Well, they say ladies first." Sasuke muttered. Sakura spun quickly and stared at him.

"What?"

"Ladies first." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up.

"D-Don't throw me!!" She screamed.

"Heheh." He threw her at Neji and Tenten.

"AH!" Sakura screamed as she landed on Tenten knocking her off Neji's shoulders.

"What the fuc-" Neji started but he was dragged under water too. Sasuke was laughing on the sand. One at a time, three angry heads came up. One; Tenten. Two; Sakura. Three; oh yikes… Neji. Sasuke stopped.

"You're DEAD!" Tenten screamed as she cracked her knuckles.

"YEAH!" Sakura added in.

"I'm gonna bust your ass." Neji cursed at Sasuke as he squeezed out the water from his hair.

"Hah." Sasuke started. "I'm not getting wet." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked as she walked onto the sand. Sasuke slowly backed away. "What's a matter, Sasuke-kun…?" She asked seductively. "Afraid of… getting wet?" Sasuke bit his lip.

_Wh-What the hell…_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she tip toed in front of him. "Hm? Sa-su-ke-kun…" One syllable at a time, she trailed her soft fingers on his chest, his…. 6 pack… :D

"S-Sakura…" She leaned forwards and Sasuke slowly began to shut his eyes.

"Just kidding." He opened them immediately when Sakura pushed him into the water. She started laughing hysterically along with Neji and Tenten.

"Serves you right!" Tenten laughed and splashed Sasuke again.

"Hn…" Neji sneered.

"Get in here you.." Sasuke pulled Sakura in and she wrapped her legs around his chest. "You owe me a kiss.." Sasuke shook his head gently to get the water out.

"Yeah. I do." She grinned and kissed him gently. She climbed on his back after and sat on his shoulders. "Tenten!" Sakura called. Tenten turned around and smirked.

"Neji!!" She called. Neji raised an eyebrow as he lowered himself so that Tenten could sit on his shoulders.

"Race to the shore?" Sakura suggested. Tenten grinned and shook her head.

"Nope. Water fight!" Tenten brushed her hands gently through the water and splashed Sakura.

"H-Hey!" She blocked her face and quickly splashed back. Suddenly, a grey haired guy slowly rose from the water in front of them.

* * *

"**What are you kids doing out here? Don't you have school?"**

_Sakura+Sasuke+Neji+Tenten+..._

"**K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"**

**BUSTED**!

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I hope you liked this one. I did. :D**

**Please review. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. I apologize, this chapter is a little short….**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello, students… Might i ask why you are not in schoo-" He kept his face below water, but they could hear him talking.

"SHARK!" Tenten suddenly screamed.

"Wai-wait!"

"SHARK!" Tenten screamed again and splashed violently. "HELP ME!" Neji grabbed Tenten's waist immediately and pulled her towards him.

"It's okay." Neji responded and raised his hand.

"GET THE UGLY SHARK AWAY FROM ME!!" Tenten screamed loudly.

"What?" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke was silent and threw Sakura over his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"I'll protect you from the shark."

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Shark." Sasuke pointed at Kakashi who was shaking his head quickly, refusing to raise his face out of the water. Sakura looked at Tenten frantically splashing water.

_Oh. I'm so stupid…._ Sakura screamed. "SHARK! HELP ME!" She screamed. The life guard swam towards us.

"Get to shore kids."

"W-Wait! There's a mis-" Kakashi got whacked over the head by the surf board.

**-Sakura's POV-**

We finally made it to shore. Tenten was laughing really hard as Neji had a grin plastered on his face. I looked at Sasuke and he too was smirking.

"Good cover up." Sasuke finally broke the silence. Tenten nodded.

"I'm good at those things." She grinned. I started laughing.

"I didn't catch on until later." I admitted and flushed. She laughed.

"It's okay. Neji-kun here caught on finally, right?" She grinned at him. Neji nodded.

"I know you." He responded. "If there was a shark, you wouldn't scream." Tenten nodded.

"Right!"

"You'd pummel the poor thing to death." Neji muttered. Tenten looked at him.

"What?" She asked. Neji shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Well, I knew Sasuke would catch on!!" Tenten patted his shoulder. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course." He responded. "Sakura, you were a little slow…" He turned to me. I blushed and nodded.

"Er, yes…." We turned to see Kakashi being dragged to shore by the life guard. "He's not dead, right?" He looked at us and pointed.

"Deten-"

"SHARK!" Tenten screamed and kicked sand into Kakashi's face.

"T-T-TENTEN!" I shouted. Sasuke quickly grabbed me around the waist and picked me up under his arm.

"Run!" Tenten shouted and started to run away with Neji. Following, me under Sasuke's arm. We made it to Tenten's house as she was panting and laughing. "Nice, guys!"

"Well, he was going to give us detention.." Sasuke put us down. Tenten shook her head.

"He won't be able to move for a while. Did you see what the life guard did?" She laughed.

_Tenten. Why can't I be more like you?_ I smiled.

"I gotta go. I'll see you two **in school** tomorrow!" Tenten smiled and walked into her house.

"See ya." Neji muttered and walked into her house.

"H-Hey! Get outta my house!" She screamed.

"Please, Tenten.." I heard Neji mumble. I blushed and looked at Sasuke. He looked away.

"Um, let's…. go back to my place."

_H-H-His place?!_ "I can't. I have to go home first. My mom is probably worried sick.." I replied. Sasuke nodded and walked me home. "See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah." I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Bye." I smiled. I turned to walk into my house, but Sasuke pulled me back and pressed his lips against mine.

"Bye, Sakura…" He smirked. "Here." He put something in my hand.

"Sasuke.." I opened it and it was a pink clip.

"I…. bought it. I know it's not much. But, your hair always covers your face, so I figured… that you could use a clip. If you don't like it, I understand…" He muttered and blushed. I shook my head.

"It's really beautiful."

"Okay." He responded. "See you tomorrow, Sakura…" He turned and walked away from my house. I smiled, and walked in slowly to my house, all the lights off.

"Mom?"

"SAKURA!" I heard her shout. The lights went on and she was sitting in a chair behind the table. "Take a seat… my daughter."

_She… is so corny._ I sighed and sat down. "Whats up, mom?"

"Why are you home early?" She asked. "Your teacher called to say you weren't in school?"

"I got sick." I lied. "And then I fainted. Sasuke found me. That's why we weren't in school. He brought me to his house. And I had caught a cold. It was horrible mom. I think I'm feeling faint, right now.." I touched my forehead.

"Oh really, Sakura? And what about Neji and Tenten-chan?" My mom asked.

"Oh them? Wh-What about them?" I asked.

"Where were they?" She asked.

"Well…" I started. "Tenten had a check up. They found out that she had some walking disability. So then Neji had to help her get crutches until she felt better!"_ Get crutches for her so she could feel better? That's just lame, Sakura. That's a horrible excuse. Now your mother will never fall for it. And now you'll get into so much trouble, that-_

"Really?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Yes! Really!! I'm feeling faint. I gotta go."

"I'll call to make sure she's alright." My mom picked up the phone. I plowed up the stairs and grabbed my phone and called Tenten's house quickly.

"TENTEN!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm not deaf… What's up?" She asked.

"Just wanted to say hi!" I grinned.

"Oh. Hi, Sakura. Did you get in trouble?" Tenten asked.

"No! Never." She laughed.

"Alright then."

"Hello?" I heard Neji's voice. He raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

_Oh… shit._

**-- No POV--**

"Who is this?" Neji asked.

"This is Sakura's mom."

"…. hi." Neji responded quietly.

"Why are you not in school?" She asked.

"I broke my leg." He lied.

"My daughter said that poor Tenten had a walking problem, and you had to help her get crutches. Is this true? How did you break your leg?" She asked.

_Sakura…_ Neji thought angrily. "I didn't break my leg. Tenten did actually."

"Oh the poor dear!"

"What?" Tenten's voice came. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Neji's voice covered Tenten's. "You broke your leg. That's why **you weren't in school**."

"A-Ah yes."

"She's fine. Bye, Sakura's mom." Neji hung up.

--

"SAKURA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER I BROKE MY LEG?!" She screamed.

"I had to think quick! I told her that I got sick and fainted!"

"Couldn't you tell her that I was at my relatives house?!"

"But they don't live in Konoha…"

"Well, then tell her that I was with Neji's relatives."

"Being my mother, she'd ask all these… questions." She paused.

"You're right." Tenten paused again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura. Bye."

"Bye, Tenten." I hung up and slouched on my bed. "Ew. Wait." _I need to shower._

**-School-**

"**I'm going to SCHOOL now, mother.**" I responded and walked out the door.

"Have fun!!" She smiled. I shut it and sighed.

"Sure." _I can't have fun. Kakashi-sensei is going to be furious with us._ "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck.

"Sakura? Why are you talking to yourself?" Sasuke asked and kissed my cheek from behind. I shrugged.

"Math tutoring?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Oh right. I forgot that you couldn't do math." I rolled my eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei is going to kill us."

"I'm not worried." Sasuke responded and took my hand in his as we walked to school.

"Why not?" I asked him. He smirked down at me.

"He can't remember what happened yesterday." Sasuke replied.

"HELL YES!" I shouted and punched the air.

"You're misusing the world, 'hell', Sakura…" I jumped about… 1 foot in the air? And, well, screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed again and turned. Kakashi was right behind us. I gulped. "I mean, good morning, Kakashi-sensei. How are you?" I bowed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"My, my Sakura. Swearing and interactions with a boy." He looked at me and Sasuke holding hands. Sasuke slowly let go and I raised my head. "I'll see you two in class." We sprinted and bumped into Neji and Tenten.

"What the fuc-" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why are you running?" He asked.

"Let go of Tenten's hand." Sasuke muttered at Neji.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" Neji glared.

"D-Do it." I mumbled. "Or else-"

"Hyuga-san, and Tenten-san…. Interaction in school is not allowed." Neji and Tenten parted. "See you in class…" He looked away and walked ahead of us. Neji grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me why?!" Neji growled.

"C-Calm down, Neji." Tenten tapped his shoulder. Neji dropped Sasuke. He turned around and grabbed Tenten's hand and they walked away.

"Sasuke-kun?" I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Do you guys always fight?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"It's okay. It doesn't really matter." He looked away from me. I looked at his directions… Ino. I blinked.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked at me.

"You want something?" I paused and shook my head.

"N-No." I mumbled. "I just wanted to say your name. Is that okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah." He responded. "I gotta get to class. Bye, Sakura."

"But, we're in the same class…" I complained. He shook his head and continued to walk. _S-Sasuke-kun?_ I looked at Ino. And she too, walked away. Same direction as Sasuke? No. But, they were heading towards the same place. Behind the school… I grabbed my backpack and held on tightly, biting my lip. _What's going on? Sasuke and Ino?_ I thought and shook my head. Sasuke's not going to cheat on me. He's not! He… can't be… I slowly followed and looked from behind the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying…. But… I saw them talking.

_Her mouth was moving, so, I guess her jaw healed._ I touched my mouth gently and kept on watching, not able to hear anything at all.

-x-x-x-

"Ino. You need to stop following me."

"But I love you."

"Ino. I'm dating someone. You need to go find someone else. I love Sakura."

"I know you do. But, I'm better. I'm a cheerleader."

"So?" He asked.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I know you liked me before she came along."

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I?" She asked. Sasuke was silent.

"I don't care. That was the past. This is now."

"Wouldn't you be happier with me?" Ino asked and smiled.

"I wouldn't. I'm perfectly happy with Sakura."

"I can't believe that…"

-x-x-x-

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered. I couldn't catch what they were saying. But, Sasuke was secretly talking with Ino. I didn't like it. I took out the pink clip Sasuke got me and started to pin up my hair. Until… I saw something shocking. I wished secretly that my hair had covered my eyes. But… no. Ino grabbed Sasuke's collar and kissed him. Sasuke wasn't pulling away. _Wh-What's… this?_

My heart pounded in my chest. My eyes watered. My head started spinning, my hands sweated around the clip. I started to back away when I fell backwards. The clip jabbed into my hand as I cracked it. Blood landed all over the clip and the clip pierced through my hand. I quickly pulled away from the broken clip and ran. Sasuke shoved Ino away.

"What the hell?!" He muttered. "Why are you so persistent in breaking me and Sakura up?!"

"I don't have to be persistent anymore. She's done with you."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke shouted.

"She saw us." Sasuke's eyes widened as he shoved Ino aside and ran through the door and looked down. The clip he got me… was broken. The pink shards from the clip he bought for me was destroyed. All my memories of him were in it. Good. I didn't want to have anything to do with him. He fell to his knees and brought his hand down and picked up the broken piece. His fingers taking in my blood.

"S-Sakura… I…" He paused and then mixing with the blood lying on the cold floor. Sasuke dropped the clip and along with that, a single tear. Ripples were formed in the small pile as Sasuke ran to find me. Ino was standing in front of the pile of shards, blood, tears and memories. She brought her foot over it.

"Sorry, Sakura." She muttered and crushed what remained of the clip.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**That took a while to update. I've been busy. But, I'm glad I was able to write another chapter! :D**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Idiot. Sasuke, you're such an idiot!" I ran through the school and bashed into someone.

"S-Sakura-chan! What's a matter?" _N-Naruto!_ I looked up at him and started crying.

"N-Naruto! Sasuke-kun.. He cheated on me!" I cried.

"Wh-What? Sasuke wouldn't do that!" Naruto exclaimed. I cried and shook my head.

"I-I thought that too. B-But.. S-Sasuke-kun was kissing Ino!" He held me in his arms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled.

"Naruto. Am I a bad person?" I asked between sniffs. "Was I a bad girlfriend? Was I… not satisfying for S-Sasuke-kun? Please tell me the truth…" I begged him. Sasuke cheated on me. I was never going to forgive him.

"Sakura-chan. I-"

"Sakura!!" I heard Sasuke shout my name from afar.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" I whispered. Naruto looked down at me but I refused to move. Naruto pulled me up and swung me behind him.

"Sasuke. What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke had a pathetic look on his face as he quickly sputtered out.

"I wasn't kissing Ino! I'm not cheating on you, Sakura!" He shouted.

"So Ino was kissing you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sakura?" Naruto called my name. "Forgive him or not? Believe him?" I bit my lip.

"No." I whispered.

"She doesn't believe you. Sasuke, you hurt Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to talk to Ino."

"Wanted to talk to Ino?! About what?!" I shouted at him. Sasuke bit his lip.

"I wanted her to stop trying to get between us. I'm not lying, Sakura." Sasuke responded. I shut my eyes and clutched onto Naruto's shirt.

"Liar." I muttered. "I saw you shut your eyes."

"I couldn't believe what was going on. And.. Sakura.. The clip…" Sasuke looked at his hand. It was red, covered with m-my blood? I shook my head quickly. "You… hurt yourself." Sasuke started to walk forward. Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"Stay away from her."

"Uzumaki! You have a girlfriend! You stay away! Sakura's mine!" Sasuke said angrily.

"She doesn't deserve to be with someone like you." I shut my eyes tightly and ran. "S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after me. Sasuke took off and shoved Naruto aside and started to chase me. I ran out the school and down the street. I ran towards the park.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke shouting after me. I kept running, until I felt him grab my wrist.

"Let go!" I screamed as Sasuke pushed me to the ground. I laid motionless as I felt him pin me down.

"Sakura. Listen to me! It's not what you think! I was not kissing Ino!" He shouted angrily at me.

"Sasuke.." I whispered and looked away. "I-"

"I love you, Sakura! Please… I didn't cheat on you!"

"How do I know that's true?!" I screamed. "I want to believe you, Sasuke. I really do! But, Sasuke! I know you wanted to m-make love to me, but I said no! What.. What if Ino would give you what you wanted?! Would you leave me for her?" I cried loudly. Sasuke un pinned my wrists and pulled me forward so that I was leaning against his chest, my chin resting on his shoulder. Sasuke placed his hand on the back of my head, and the other arm snaked around my waist. He shook his head.

"Never… would I give you up for something stupid like that. Sure I want to show my love for you, but… Sakura. If you don't want to, I'd never force you. And just because you don't want to, it doesn't mean I'll go looking for someone else. Please, believe me. I'd never ever love Ino."

"… S-Sasuke-kun…" He pulled me away from him and looked at my hand. It was still bleeding, right in the middle of my palm. My hand was shaking but Sasuke took my wrist gently and brought my hand towards his mouth. He slowly started to lick the blood away. "N-No! Sasuke, don't! It-"

"Shh…" He said quietly and continued to lick. Once the blood was gone, I felt his soft lips kiss my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for Ino to kiss me. I'd never cheat on you. I wanted her to leave us alone. That's why I asked her to stop. I… I just.." He stopped talking. I didn't respond. "Forget it…" He muttered and ripped part of a handkerchief he took out of his pocket. He slowly started to wrap it around my hand.

"I… still love you, Sasuke." I whispered. He looked at me. "I… really do." He hugged me again.

"Please. I didn't cheat on you." I heard him whisper back to me. I nodded.

"I.. believe you, Sasuke-kun." He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips. I responded and kissed back. "Sasuke.." I pulled away… "Someone's behind me." I whispered. Sasuke peered and nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Ino."

"Leave. Go to school. I'll handle this." I whispered and kissed his nose. He shook his head. He slowly stood and walked away. I stood and turned around. "INO!" I shouted her name. She walked from behind the tree, angry.

"Why'd you two make up?" She asked. "He cheated on you with me, Sakura."

"He didn't!" I shouted. "Because of you… I… had hated Sasuke-kun for a minute… But, I don't!" I shouted at her. I walked towards her. Ino didn't move. I growled. "Ino. You won't ever give up on Sasuke will you?" I asked. She smirked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nope." Ino smirked. I smirked back.

"Bad answer." I punched Ino in the face. "That was for me." I kicked her in the knee. "That was for Sasuke." I bent down and punched her jaw again. "That… was just for fun." I grinned. Ino growled at me.

"You bitch." I laughed.

"Me? Oh please." I replied as she stood wiping her mouth.

"Fight me. Whoever wins, gets Sasuke."

"He's not a prize! And plus, Ino, Sasuke-kun.. He'll **NEVER** love you. He'll NEVER love you Ino…" She growled and punched me. I swerved quickly and slapped her. Ooh a slap. And then it sent Ino to the ground. Yes, a slap. My secret weapon. Take that. She slowly stood and started crying.

"Wh-Why are you being so mean to me? Stop bullying me!" She cried.

"Wh-What the hell?" She wailed loudly.

"Stop being so mean to me, Sakura!" She cried. My eye twitched.

"What the hell are you doing, Ino?!" I shouted at her raising up a fist.

"She's gonna hit me!" Ino continued to cry. All of a sudden, a big man. I mean.. a **BIG **man walked over to Sakura. He looked just like Ino, except, it was a boy. Oh shit. "Daddy!" She cried. "Haruno Sakura… she hit me." She pointed to the bruise next to her mouth and the bruise above the eye.

Oh what the hell. Atleast her face was an improvement. She should thank me…

"What are you doing to my girl?" He asked angrily. He was a tall man, with long blonde hair, buff and angry. He had on a nice shirt with a tie and a very, very nice watch around his wrist. He constantly had a tapping sound coming from his foot as he crossed his arm. He raised an eyebrow and growled. Did I mention he was angry?

"Nothing." I lied. "You're… Ino's dad?" I asked. He looked down at me, and I looked up. Damn, he was like blocking out my sunlight.

"What did you do to my baby girl's face?" He asked.

"Make over. Isn't she beautiful?" I asked. He growled. "I mean, it's an improvement." Oh shit. That came out wrong. I'm just looking forward to dying. Right, right? Well, make sure to write my name as Uchiha Sakura on my grave stone. I shook my head. He cracked his knuckles.

"You dare joke about my girl?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"Oh no. I'd never make fun of Ino. She's too beautiful to be made fun of. In fact, I think you should enroll her in modeling. She'd go **very** far. I mean, everyone's looking for a **BEAUTIFUL GIRL **such as her. Oh and be sure to have her audition for the magazine of LOSERS!"

Ah, a hint of **sarcasm…** Yes, my sarcasm might be over doing it a bit. But, I was enjoying myself. My death was coming closer now. So, on top of the Uchiha Sakura thing, I might like, you know, an A on my math test pinned to it as well.

"Excuse me?!" He shouted angrily. He raised his fist.

"Oh crap." He was actually going to punch me? I shut my eyes immediately as I felt someone zoom in front of me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Might I say… 'What are you doing to my girl'?" Sasuke smirked.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hahah. I loved the ending of this chapter!! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"… Sasuke-kun?" I called to him quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass…" He whispered. "So what are you doing to my baby girl?" He asked. Ino's dad growled.

"Your girl here punched my daughter." Sasuke smirked as he looked at Ino who tried to cover up her face.

"Sakura… beat up your girl?" Sasuke asked. "Not possible." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket as Ino's dad clenched his fists. "Sakura's a sissy. She doesn't fight." What was that? Oh hell yeah I did. I was gonna show Sasuke what I'm made of later…. Ino's dad laughed.

"Is she, really?" Ino's dad asked.

"Of course." Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist. "Isn't that right, hun?"

_Hun? _My eye twitched, but I nodded. "Yes. I'm so weak, it hurts." I tried to punch Sasuke. I punched him hard as I felt him pull back a little. "That didn't hurt at all.. Did it, **hun**?" I smiled at him. He glared at me.

"Not… at… all…" He muttered. Ino's dad looked at Ino.

"Ino. Don't cry wolf. This girl is innocent. Wait- How did she get so hurt then?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"She-"

"Fell from a tree." Sasuke simply said. "She was spying on me and my girlfriend and fell."

"Ino! No STALKING!" He pulled her up and Ino was taken home. She glared at me angrily. She stuck up her middle finger and walked off with her dad.

"You-" I growled at Sasuke. He kissed me hard on the lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "School. Please?" He whispered against my lips. I shrugged.

"Okay." Why did I forgive him so easily? I have no idea. I mean… he called me legit a wimp. What's up with that?

"SAKURA!" I heard someone scream my name. It was Tenten. "What happened?!" She ran and grabbed my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Sasuke!" She looked at Sasuke and glared at him. "YOU!" She screamed. "Sasuke! You jerk! Why did you cheat on Sakura?" She slapped him in the arm. "You're so mean! That's horrible!"

"Wait. I wasn't cheating on her…" Sasuke whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was a miscommunication. Ino forced a kiss on him." She paused and patted Sasuke's arm.

"Sorry about that." She grinned. Sasuke grabbed his arm and rubbed it.

"Jeez, Tenten. That hurt…" He complained. She laughed.

"Sorry, Sakura! Naruto just said that-"

"Naruto said that?" Sasuke asked.

"What… happened?" Tenten asked. I started to laugh.

"Nothing serious." I smiled. "Sasuke?"

"I'm going to beat up the dobe. I'm going to crush his bones and-" I shook my head.

"School. Sasuke… school."

"That loser." He muttered. I smiled at him. Tenten sighed and scratched her head.

"Oh yeah. By the way…. Kakashi-sensei is looking for you guys. You're in trouble, by the way.." They started to run towards the school. Tenten quickly followed.

"There you two are."

"…" I mentally cursed myself for leaving school grounds in the first place. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei!!" I grinned. "Sasuke-kun here had-"

"Nice try, kiddo. Both of you. Principal's office." He pointed.

"…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Ever since I started dating you, I've been having more detentions than ever…" I mumbled quietly. "I never had detention before. Never-ever… Aw man. I'm never going to go to a good college…" I sighed as I walked towards the door of the principal's office. Sasuke shrugged again.

"This isn't my first."

"Nor is it going to be your second…" I mumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"At least my 5th." I reached for the handle and looked at him.

"Your 5th? This year? Or in total?" I asked. He shook his head and then scratched it.

"I can't keep track.." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I opened the door. And yes, there was Tsunade. She kept her head resting on her hands.

"**SIT**." She ordered.

"Don't say ANYTHING." I mumbled quietly to him. He nodded.

"I promise I won't." He whispered back. She stared at us as we sat down. I tapped my foot and chewed on my lip. I looked at Sasuke to see if he was twitching at all. Nope. Nothing. I shut my eyes tightly.

"**Sakura. Sasuke. Please EXPLAI-**"

"I DID IT! Oh my GOD!" I screamed.

_So much for keeping it quiet._ Sasuke sighed.

"I ran out of the school! I thought Sasuke was cheating on me with Ino! But I was all wrong! And so Ino came out and followed us! She hoped we would break up for good so she could have Sasuke! But we **didn't** break up. And then I bruised Ino's face. Her dad came along, and well, BAM. Nothing really happened. So then we came back, and I'm here now!" I looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at me and sighed. _Crap…_ I grinned sheepishly at Tsunade.

"Ah. So that's how it happened." Sasuke glared at me but shrugged.

"Yeah.." He muttered.

"Then I must think of a fitting punishment for the two of you…"

"Eh?" I twitched. "Detention! Perfect!!" I stood and laughed. "I'll go right now!"

"No. I should suspend you…" She mumbled.

"WHAT?!" I screamed and almost fell onto the ground.

"You fought, and left school." She mumbled. "But then you too, Sasuke have fought and has been suspended more than once already." I stared at him wide eyes. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"The fitting punishment will be-"

"Oh god." I muttered and shut my ears immediately and clasped my hands over them.

"You have to take an extra course!! With LOTS of homework!" I smiled.

"YES! Thank you!!" _This should raise my grade!!_ Sasuke banged his head on the table.

"Why homework? Why can't I just get some detention?" Sasuke asked. "Why homework?!"

"Because…" She smiled. "It's the perfect punishment."

"Ah. I don't see what's so bad about an extra class."

……

"Don't have sex. Cause you will get pregnant and die."** (1)**

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked. I was ready to faint.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(1)- FROM THE MOVIE MEAN GIRLS!!**

**Hahaha. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah. You two must be Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Welcome to my class!" The tall man opened his arms.

"Gay…" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Now, you must be wondering who I am!" He grinned. His teeth were sparkling white.

"…" My eye twitched.

"Not really." Sasuke muttered and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Huh?" The teacher raised his eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "Wait. I did say, Sakura Haruno, right?" He grinned again. Shivers were sent down my spine.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled quietly.

"Well, well well!!" He smiled. "I never knew you were going to come to my class, you A student!!" He laughed. Corny…

"She doesn't get an A in math…" Sasuke added in. I elbowed him gently.

"Hey…" I mumbled to him. He smirked.

"Anyways, I am Mr. Hee."

"Mr…. Hee?" Sasuke held a laugh in. I could see it in his face. Mr. Hee Weirdo. I sighed and looked for a seat.

"Here, Sakura-chan!"

"S-Sakura… chan?" What do we have here? Another Naruto? Wait no. It's fine when Naruto says it. But… Mr. Hee? A grown man?! And he was pointing to the chairs in the front.

"Uh. No." I mumbled. I pointed to the two chairs in the back. He sighed.

"Alright." He let me and Sasuke sit together thank god. Sasuke's blood was legit boiling next to me when Mr. Hee called me Sakura-chan. Jealous, much?

"This is such a stupid class.." Sasuke growled angrily.

"Hey.. Hey.." I poked Sasuke gently. "What ever happened to football?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Um. I quit." He responded.

"But, weren't you captain?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"I had better things to do…" He smirked and looked at me. Since we were in the back, the very back…. Maybe Mr. Hee wouldn't notice. So, we both leaned in and gently kissed each other.

"AHA! MAKING OUT IN MY CLASS IS NOT ALLOWED! MAKING OUT LEADS TO SEX!!" He screamed. I pulled away immediately. Sasuke growled at him. "What happens when you have sex, class?" He asked.

"You get pregnant and die." The class responded. Sasuke glared at the man and looked at his desk smirking. He looked at me, still smirking.

"Pleasure.." Sasuke laughed quietly.

"Y-You…" I blushed.

"NO FLIRTING IN THIS CLASS EITHER, MR. UCHIHA!!" Mr. Hee responded. He was right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Mr. Hee, half asleep.

"I wasn't." He responded.

"Yes! You were flirting with Sakura-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I said angrily.

"Pedophile." Sasuke simply muttered.

"You… You two!! You are staying here an EXTRA hour! You guys are DISRESPECTING me. And were not here for my **previous** lessons." Sasuke let out a 'urk' sound. "That's right… During lunch. You two will stay here."

"Oh, Fu-" I started.

"No swears either, Haruno-chan."

"That son of a bit-"

"HEY." He turned around and pointed at Sasuke. "No SWEARS."

"Ass." Sasuke muttered as he rested his head on his arm. I sighed and banged my head on my desk.

"Why are we in this stupid class…" I mumbled. Sasuke patted my head gently.

"We'll make it through." He mumbled.

"Now class. What is sex?" Oh god. I shook my head.

"Yeah. We're not going to make it." Sasuke banged his head on the desk too.

**-Hour later. Lunch bell rings-**

"Alright. See you next class everyone! Make sure you bring in a paragraph on your experience with the word se-"

"ALRIGHT!" They screamed and ran out the door. Sasuke sighed and stood. We were about to walk out when we heard Mr. Hee tapping his foot on the floor.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. "We have another hour together. Now tell me everything you know about **it**." Sasuke threw his bag on the floor and put his foot up on the desk. He rested his hands behind his head. I sat down next to him. "…. Do I need to pull them out of you?"

"It is sex." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes it is." Mr. Hee said quietly. He looked at me.

"Um… you can get pregnant?" I made it sound like a question.

"Yes. Unless…" He said quietly.

"Condom." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes! You two are smart!!" Sasuke smirked. I blushed and looked away.

_Damn Ms. Tsunade for making us join this ridiculous class._ I thought as I looked down at my desk.

"Now, what happens if you get pregnant?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Happiness." I nearly laughed as Sasuke said that.

"What? No. You die! No!" Mr. Hee shouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"Happiness." He mumbled. "Children is happiness." I looked at him.

"Mr. Uchiha. No. You are not happy when you are pregnant. You vomit, and have cravings." Sasuke smirked.

"It sounded like you went through pregnancy yourself."

"Sasuke-kun!" I squeezed his arm. "Don't say that.." He growled.

"This is a stupid class. I don't know why I'm still here." Sasuke retorted. "Mr. Hee." He pointed to the teacher. "Are you gay?" He asked. I banged my head on the desk.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke smirked.

"You heard me."

"SASUKE!" I screeched his name and stood. "Stop." I whispered to him and sat back down angrily. It's one to insult the teacher, but two to embarrass a teacher. If you embarrass a teacher, certain consequences will be harsh.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Never have I been so insulted before. No I am not **gay**. And two, you are going to be punished."

"That's great." Sasuke muttered. "Send me to detention right now. I can't stand another minute in here." Sasuke grabbed his head. The teacher grinned as he threw down a textbook in front of me and Sasuke.

"Read. If you don't read it, **then** you will have double this class tomorrow. I'll be back in 10 minutes. If you don't finish reading chapter one, you know what will happen." Mr. Hee took his keys and locked the door behind him.

"Okay. Sasuke, we have to-" I looked at him. He threw over his hood to cover his head and he was apparently sleeping? I rolled my eyes. "Sasuke-kun.." I whined as I shook him gently. "Please? I don't want two hours in the class!!" I begged him. He ignored me again. "Sasuke! I know you hate the teacher, but, can you please cooperate with me?" I asked him again. No answer. Alright. I leaned over and shook him harder, but I fell from my chair.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he shot his head up. As he shot his head up, his chair flipped over sending him on top of-

"Sasuke! I can't… breathe!" I shouted between breaths. He quickly got off.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I-" I shook my head.

"I'm okay." I mumbled. My pink hair was all over my face. Sasuke brought his warm hands and slowly brushed it behind my ear. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kiss me." He mumbled.

"Not in school!" He grabbed my head so that he was facing me. I kneeled in front of him, in between his legs.

"Sakura. When I said.. Kiss me. It was an order." He smirked as I blushed madly.

"N-No." I stuttered. He brought his face closer to mine. "Sasuke-kun… we have to read that text book. Please, I beg you…" He shook his head.

"Kiss me…" He leaned forward, closer. I shook my head and pushed him.

"After we read the text book!" I glared at him. After a while, I pouted. "Please?" He glared back at me. His face soon softened as he blushed.

"F-Fine. Jeez, Sakura… If it were not for your cute face…" He mumbled to himself. I smiled.

"Thank you." I sat up and sighed. I opened the text book and started. "Chapter 1: Getting started." I blinked and shrugged. "Have you ever wondered how you were born? How it all happened? Three words for this is…" I was silent. "Er. Yeah. We know what the word is…" I whispered to Sasuke. He nodded. I blushed as I read silently. Sasuke's face heated up. "Th-This is x-rated…" I whispered to him. Sasuke nodded again.

"Y-Yeah. Burn it." He mumbled.

**-5 Minutes later-**

"Gah. Dammit. My eyes burn." I complained as I banged my head on the desk. Sasuke was silent. "Sasuke-kun?" His face was beet red.

"I- er, um. Can't…" He looked away and leaned on the desk, as he face towards the window. "S-Sakura…" I stood and walked over to him. He looked up at me, questioning. I smiled gently and sat on his lap, facing him.

"Yeah?" I kissed his forehead. I slowly rested my arms on his shoulders.

"Sakura. Not right now." He whispered still blushing, avoiding my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked quietly and kissed his jaw softly. He let out a sound.

"Cause… after reading that… textbook… I might not be able to control myself after I kiss you…" He whispered. I smiled. "Sakura. I'm trying really hard to restrain myself from jumping on you." I nuzzled my nose against his.

"Aww…" I blushed and kissed his nose. "That's so sweet."

"Stupid hormones…" He bit his lip and shut his eyes. I took my arms off from his shoulders and put them around my waist. I rested my hands on his chest. "Sakura… When I said stupid hormones, it was a queue for you to get off." I shook my head and grinned at him.

"Don't feel like it. I promised you I'd kiss you… right?" I leaned forward and kissed him gently. He kissed back but I pulled away, grinning him. He growled at me. "Want more?" I asked him, smirking. Sasuke grinned at me.

"Come here…" He growled huskily and jumped on me knocking us both to the ground. He pinned me and kissed me hard. I kissed him back equally hard. Too bad we didn't know that the door opened and Mr. Hee was staring at us.

"I see you read the text book chapter… Now, what did I say about making out in my classroom?" We both parted and blushed heavily. He smirked.

"M-M-Mr. Hee!" I shrieked.

_Stupid teacher…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"You two. What am I going to do? You don't listen to me in class, and you go and break all the rules… SIT AT YOUR DESKS! I'm giving you two a quiz!!" He shouted. "It has not even been a day…" He slapped his forehead. Sasuke rolled his eyes. We both took the quiz and finished in about 3 minutes. "Already?"

"Yes." Sasuke muttered coldly.

"Now. Before I let you go to your next class… What does sex do?" He asked. I shut my eyes and sighed. I already knew what Sasuke would say: _Pleasure._ I blushed at the thought. Mr. Hee looked at me. "Haruno-chan?"

"Um…" _You get pregnant and die. Say it. Say it, god dammit so we can get out of this hell!!_ I looked at Sasuke as he smirked at me. "Uh…." _SAY THAT YOU DIE!!_

"Well?" He smiled at me. Gross. Puke. Vomit. Die?

"Um. _**Pleasure?**_" Way to go Sakura!! You totally blew it…. Sasuke grinned.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**This was sort of a filler. But --' it was needed. Until Ino feels better from Sakura's punches. So, once she heals, Sakura can send her right back to the hospital!! xD Just kidding. :D**

**If you really like Sasusaku, then please try reading my new story i just added. it's still in process.. but read and review anyways!! i'd love it if you did! it's called:  
**_Come back, Sakura_

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Excuse me?" Mr. Hee started.

"I uh…" I slapped my forehead and let out a groan as I stared at Sasuke. "He made me." I pointed. His smirk disappeared as he growled.

"Did not." He muttered.

"You two are a disgrace to my class! OUT!" Mr. Hee shouted. I grinned as I ran out, Sasuke following.

"Wow. I can breath now. The air doesn't seem as **dirty** anymore." He smirked. I let out a laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny. Now, I'm wondering, how did you two get thrown out of sex education class?"

"EEP!" I turned around to see Tsunade. "Miss. Ts-Ts-Ts-TSUNADE?!" I almost screamed.

"Hi there, Ms. Haruno. Uchiha Sasuke… Might I ask how in the hells you got thrown out of this class?" She asked again. "No one fails this class." Sasuke raised his hand.

"Well, we did." Sasuke retorted. Tsunade growled.

"How…" She asked.

"He asked us uncomfortable questions. Simple." Sasuke responded. "He's a perverted old man." Tsunade stared at him and motioned her finger.

"Both of you. To my office now." I slumped down in defeat.

"No, no, no, no, no.." I moaned. "Please, no…." I whined.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke bent down and asked.

"Principal's office. I'll never get into a good college… Sasuke-kun, why? If I keep going to the principal's office and if I keep getting detention, I'll never be accepted…" I looked down. Sasuke held out his hand.

"Sorry, Sakura." He whispered. "I'm sorry. But… Sakura… I'll help?" He asked. "Please don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you.." I stroked his cheek gently. "I'm sorry if you thought that. I just can't get into the colleges I want if I can't… you know… get good grades. Bad kids go to detention…" I looked at him. He kissed me gently and smirked.

"I'll get you out of this.." He whispered.

"How…?" I asked him. He looked down.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of this detention. Or whatever class Tsunade is going to give us. I'll do anything to make sure you're happy…" I nodded and we walked to the office.

….

"OH HELL NO!!" Sasuke shouted as he charged for the door.

"It's perfect, Sasuke-kun! You don't have to get me out of anything! It's perfect! Thank you so much, Ms. Tsunade!" I smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Oh hell no, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at me. I grinned at him.

"You said that you'd do anything…" I smiled at him.

"Anything but this, Sakura…" Sasuke was dragged in the halls. "School's over. I have practice…"

"For what?" I asked.

"Football!"

"Liar. You said that you quit." I glared at him. He grinned slightly.

"I don't want to help you…" Sasuke growled.

"Please?" I begged him. "It'll be fun!" Sasuke shut his eyes and crossed his eyes.

"I don't know what's so fun about…"

… **No POV…**

"About taking care of little kids…" Sasuke was sitting down on a chair while a little kid pulled on his hair.

"Shio! Don't chew on the toy truck!" She shouted. Sakura ran over and put the pacifier in the little boy's mouth. "Ah! Take turns, take turns!"

"Saku-san!" A little girl called her. She turned around.

"Hio-chan. What's the matter?" She clung to Sakura's leg.

"That man.. Scary…" She whispered at me. I bent down to look at who she was looking at. Sasuke Uchiha. She sighed. "Saku-san?" She looked Sakura.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Sasuke-kun! Can you stop being so scary?!"

"Why do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Cause it'll be good for college. Thank god Ms. Tsunade let us get this job in the school."

"It's stupid. Why do we have to take care of teacher's kids?" Sasuke asked as a little boy pulled on his hair. "STOP!" Sasuke shouted. The little boy started crying. Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun… I should just-" Hio-chan started to chase Shio around with a big wooden block in her hands. "Hio-Chan! Stop chasing after Shio!" Sakura shouted as she ran after them. Meanwhile….

"Err…" Sasuke looked at the boy crying next to him. "Sakura, what do I do?" He asked.

"Keep him entertained!" Sakura told him.

"Eh…" Sasuke bit his lip and stared at the little boy. "Um. Calm down. What's your name?"

"WAHHH!" Sasuke let out a grown.

"Do you want to…." Sasuke paused as the boy started to pull at his hair. "Fuc-"

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed from across the room.

"Sorry." He responded. "Um. I don't even know his name!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's Hiro-chan!" Sakura shouted while reading a story to Shio and Hio-chan.

_If I ever have kids, god hope they're not as annoying as this one._ "Um, Hiro. How about we go and sit with Sakura and listen to the story, okay?" Sasuke asked and grinned slightly. Hiro stopped crying and nodded. Sasuke picked him up and carried him to Sakura. "He wants to listen to your story." Sasuke tried to put him down, but Hiro kept his hands clasped around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"Saku-san? Is he your friend?" Hio asked.

"Yes, Hio-chan. He's more important to me than a friend." Sakura smiled at her. Hio laughed.

"Yay!" Hio smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly back. Sasuke sat down on the ground, Hiro still leaning on Sasuke. Soon enough, Shio fell asleep lying next to Sasuke's leg. Hio too fell asleep but lying on Sakura's lap. Sakura looked at Sasuke and kissed him gently.

"That wasn't that bad was it?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head and stroked Hio's beautiful blonde hair.

'Sakura?" He looked at her. She grinned at him.

"Yes?"

"When we have babies, I want one to look just like Hio." Sakura blushed.

"STOP THINKING THAT FAR!" Sakura whispered loudly. Sasuke grinned.

"Whatssa matter, dear?" He asked as he propped a hand under her chin. Sakura continued to blush and pulled away quickly to see Tsunade walk in.

"Looks like this is the perfect class for you two." She smiled. Sakura nodded. "I'll take over now. It's 5 pm already. I think it's time for you two to head on home." Sakura nodded again and picked up Hio. She gently placed her on the mat. Sasuke put Hiro and Shio down gently as well. They left the little kids…

"Sakura… Sorry if I startled you with the asking of kids." Sasuke scratched his head. "I know we're just teenagers…" Sakura nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" She mumbled. "It's okay. I mean, I guess I'd like to have a kid with you." Sasuke stared at her. "When I'm older of course." She slapped him in the arm gently. "Jeesh, Sasuke-kun." He smirked.

"We have to end this war." Sakura looked up at him. He gently took her hand, intertwining every finger with hers. "Ino. She's a pain in the as-"

"I know." Sakura muttered. Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled at him. She threw her arms over his shoulder and kissed him. Sasuke was about to wrap his arms around her waist when his phone rang.

"Dammit." Sasuke growled as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sasuke! It's Tenten. Is Sakura with you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

"C-Can I please… speak with her?" Tenten's voice was quivering.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"G-Give her the phone… Please…" Sasuke just merely blinked and handed the phone to Sakura. She gently took it in her hands and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's Tenten. I… can't be friends with you anymore." Tenten was crying. Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Wh-Why not?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her.

"I can't say. I-I'm so sorry. B-Bye!!" Tenten screamed and the phone fizzed. Sasuke took the phone from her hands as Sakura's eyes began to water.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"T-Tenten-chan… suddenly called and said that we couldn't be friends anymore." Sasuke growled.

"Why.."

"I don't know. She didn't say…" Sakura leaned against Sasuke's chest as Sasuke flipped open the phone.

_Neji… Do you know why?_ Sasuke thought.

…

"I said it Ino! Please! Go away!" Tenten cried as she watched Ino straddling Neji. "Please!!" Tenten cried. Neji growled from underneath. Ino flipped out a pocket knife and threw it at Tenten. She just missed Tenten by a centimeter. Tenten's face was still as a small cut appeared. Blood dripped down as Ino got away. Neji immediately stood and ran to Tenten.

"I'm sorry…" Tenten cried in Neji's arm. Neji looked down.

"Bitch." He muttered. Tenten continued to cry. He looked at her face and licked the blood away gently.

"Sakura…" Tenten whispered. Neji picked her up and placed her in the bed.

"I'll be back in a second." Neji walked out of her room and pulled out his phone. "Sasuke."

"What the hell is your girlfriend doing?!" Sasuke's angry voice boomed.

"She had no choice." Neji said quietly.

"What the hell do you mean, no choice?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ino. She threatened her. I'm sorry. Tell Sakura, that Tenten didn't mean it." Neji simply stated.

"Are you lying to me?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Nej responded. "I don't lie."

"…." Sasuke hung up and walked to Sakura who went through already a whole box of tissues. "Sakura… Tenten… she-"

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Tenten didn't mean it…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her eyes all swollen.

"It was Ino."

"What?"

"It was Ino's doing. Not Tenten's fault. Ino forced her."

"How do you know?"

"Neji…" Sasuke stated. Sakura clenched the tissue in her hand.

"That…." Sakura growled as she dropped the tissue and clenched her fists.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busy.. I hope this chapter made up for my lateness in updating!**

**Please review. Thanks for reading everyone. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura paused and took his hand. "Why is everyone suffering? It's because me and you are together…. Is it not?" Sasuke shook his head fast. "Tenten and Neji are suffering… because Ino is using them to get to us.. To get to me, to get to you… Maybe.. It's best that we break-"

"No. Don't say it." Sasuke begged and clenched her hands. He fell to his knees and buried his head in her neck, smelling the sweet fragrance from the woman he loved. "Don't break up with me…"

"But… we're causing everyone so much pain…"

"I'll fix everything. I promise. I'll fix it.." He whispered.

"How, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at him as Sasuke looked back at her, removing himself from her neck. "How are we going to stop Ino from trying to separate us? How are we going to stop Ino from using Neji and Tenten? And lastly… how are we going to make it through high school?" She squeezed his hands. "Sasuke-kun… We'll be going to college next year. We'll be separated."

"We could go to the same school."

"With my grades… I'd be shocked if I could get into a college." Sakura looked down. "There's… too much for me to think about right now. Wouldn't it be smart if.. You'd just get with Ino? She'd stop threatening our friends, and-"

"I'd be unhappy, and you'd be unhappy. You're doing exactly what she wants us to do!" Sasuke shouted her. Sakura stood and walked towards the door. "Don't you turn your back to me!" Sasuke shouted and stood. Sakura held the door knob.

_I want.. Everyone to be happy. I'm sure.. Sasuke-kun, that you'll learn to love her, as you learned to love me.._ She turned as a tear trembled down her face. "I'm sorry.." She whispered and opened the door, running out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and scrambled running after her. She fled down his hall and out the door. "Sakura, come back!" He shouted and ran after her. It was raining outside, pouring, thundering. As rain struck her body, she felt every drop of pain running through her veins, her heart barely pumping to keep her going….

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I want everyone to be happy._ She tripped and fell down a hill.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he looked down to see his love lying on her side, in the puddle. "Sakura, Sakura!" He called to her and ran down and bent down next to her, on all four.

"Sasuke-kun… why can't you just leave me be…" She mumbled as blood leaked from her arm.

"Because! I just-"

"I want everyone to be happy… why are you so selfish.." She whispered and let out a moan as she grabbed her arm. Streaks of blood mixed with rain equals sorrow. Blood stained her face as it looked like Sakura was crying blood.

"I'm not. You think that if you break up with me everyone will be happy?! Look at yourself!" Sasuke picked her up in his arms. "You're not happy… I know you're not."

"I am. I am so happy. Neji and Tenten will no longer be threatened, and you'll have yourself a new girlfriend."

"What makes you think I want a new girlfriend?!" Sasuke shouted at her. "You must be insane. I have no desire to find a new girlfriend. B-Because I… love you, Sakura. More than anything…" Sasuke whispered. "So please, let us stay together. I promise I'll find a way to stop Ino from all this…" Sakura clung onto Sasuke as she kissed him.

"Thank you… How did… you know that I was unhappy?" She kept her eyes shut as Sasuke gently smiled down at her.

"It's like our hearts are connected. When you feel pain I feel pain. When you feel happy then I too, feel happy.." He whispered. "I'll help you with your grades. I'll help us stay together, and I'll try to make Ino stay away from us. So please, Sakura, just tell me."

"Tell you what.." She whispered. Sasuke walked up the hill.

"Tell me what you want… tell me what you want…" Sasuke whispered and kissed her head.

"I… I just want everything to stop." Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"Ino…. School… I just want it all to end…" Sakura mumbled.

"I'm going to get you home." He whispered.

"No. I don't want to go there either. Please.. Take me back to your place… I beg you." He paused and then nodded.

"Fine…" Sasuke mumbled.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Wha…" Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. Yep, definitely Sasuke's room. Then where… was Sasuke? She got out of bed and walked past his bathroom, but slow enough to catch what the hell she was wearing. She zoomed into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. "Wh-What the…" All she was wearing was -sniff sniff- Sasuke's t- shirt, and her underwear. Okay? Sakura grabbed at her head and tried to remember anything that happened.

"Hey there, beautiful." Sakura turned around and pulled the shirt down towards her knees.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura screamed. "Don't look!!" Sasuke turned around. "Wh-Where's my clothing?" She asked blushing. Sasuke pointed to the clothes in the tub.

"It was raining, and your clothes got wet. I allowed you to wear one of mine." Sakura finally looked up at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow down at her. "What?" there was Sasuke Uchiha, every girl's dream… And he was topless. Beautiful six pack. Oh lovely and how sexy he looked… his boxers showing slightly, his baggy shorts low. "Like what you see?" He smirked. She looked away and spat.

"O-Oh please…" She mumbled and stood. _Hell yes._ She thought and ran back into Sasuke's room, hiding underneath the covers. She waited for him to laugh at her but nothing. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him as he blushed crimson. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I uh.." He paused and stuttered.

"Hm?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Do you remember what you said at all, yesterday?" He asked her quietly, leaning against the door. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't… I remember falling down that hill and stuff." She looked at her arm and there was still a small scar. Sasuke shook his head and walked to her.

"I meant… when I took you back to my place…" He whispered. "Do you remember what you said?" She shook her head. "It was… awkward.." Sasuke blushed. And Sakura… immediately knew that she did something embarrassing.

"Wh-What did I do.." She asked.

"Sex." He mumbled.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"No no. You wanted to. But I said no."

"WHY?!" She screamed.

"Because you had a cold and you were sick."

"HOW?!" She screamed again.

"The rain. No more questions. Let me just tell you okay?" He sat down as Sakura scooted away from him. His six pack.. And him telling her.. Errrr sex… was already enough. He smirked. "I'm not going to bite." He leaned towards her. "Unless you want me too…" He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his teeth. Sakura kicked his leg underneath the covers.

"G-G-Get on with it!" She screamed blushing at his… um.. Shall we say movements? He smirked.

**Flashback-**

"**I-I-I'm cold… I think- ACHOOO- I have co-ACHOO-ld.." Sakura rubbed her nose and shivered. Sasuke shut the door behind him and put her on the bed. "Let me get you a towel." Sasuke walked into the bathroom and handed her a towel and a white shirt. "You'll catch a cold…" He whispered. Sakura nodded and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke sight and took off his shirt, throwing on a pair of shorts. He laid on the bed and shut his eyes.**

_**She's taking a while…**_** Sasuke sighed and put his hand behind his head.**

"**Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice filled Sasuke's ear as he opened his eyes widely.**

"**S-Sakura?!" Sasuke had a shock tone as he found himself pinned by Sakura.**

"**Please… make love to me…" She had rosy cheeks which really tempted Sasuke, but no. That would be taking advantage of her, right? She was sick after all… she didn't really mean that.**

"**Sorry, Sakura." Sasuke whispered and rolled to his side. Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso.**

"**Please?" She begged and kissed his ear. Sasuke had goose bumps just from her touch.**

"**N-No." Sasuke muttered and placed her in the bed. He grabbed at his head. "Not right now, Sakura…" He turned around, but she was already asleep. He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."**

**Flashback over-**

Sakura buried her face in the blankets as Sasuke smirked.

"There." He whispered.

"O-Oh my.." Sakura blushed under the covers. Sasuke continued to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sakura… do you want to run away?" He asked.

"What?" She looked at him. "I didn't hear you. Speak a little louder."

"Leave everything behind. Leave Konoha behind and everyone and everything. Just me and you.."

"What are you saying…?" Sakura asked him.

"… Marry me, and we'll run away from Konoha, together." Sasuke looked at her, intensity in his eyes.

"A-Are you… serious?" She asked blushing.

"Yes."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**YAYYYYYY! I can't picture Sasuke saying, "Sakura will you marry me?" So he commands that she will marry him!! :)**

**I hope you liked that chapter!! I know I did.**

**Review please!! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"… I… don't know what to say.." She whispered.

"Just say yes." Sasuke held her hand. "We can finish high school, and leave together."

"… Together?" Sakura asked.

"I know, we've only been together for nearly a year, but, I can't help it anymore. I love you too much to let you just slip away." Sakura smiled and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I'll never slip away." Sakura grinned. "Anyways, what's with that cheesy line?"

"… What…" Sasuke glared at her. She laughed.

"Oh never mind." She smiled and leaned forward until their nose touched. "Yes." Sasuke turned to her and stared. "Hm?"

"What… did you…."

"Yes. We can stay together and get married, and run away after high school. But, more important things come first, isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" She kissed him gently.

"More important than this?" He kissed her back as she nodded.

"Ino…" She whispered and brought her hands up and poked his forehead. "Surely we know.. That she's in the way."

"By that, do you suggest that we get rid of her permanently?" He asked. Sakura laughed.

"We have to find her someone she can love. Almost as much as she loves you."

"You're too nice, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and kissed her forehead. "First though, we see your mom."

"Wh-Why?" Sakura pulled away. "We can't tell her that we're-"

"Where you've been. She's bound to be worried…" Sasuke whispered as he pulled her up. "B-But…" Sasuke looked at Sakura. "We should find you something -ahem- suitable for you to be seen in." Sakura looked at herself and grinned.

"I don't mind being seen in your clothing."

"I don't mind either." Sasuke smirked. "But, your mother might think it is bad of you to not be wearing pants." She smiled.

"Give me a big tank top and a belt." Sasuke handed her the clothing as she made him face the wall. Time passed as she turned around and smiled at him. "Tada!" Sasuke turned and grinned at the girl before him. His tank top went as low as her mid thighs. The belt went all the way around her waist and hung lightly on her hips.

"I love seeing you in my clothing…" He grinned and kissed her. Sakura smiled.

"You should put on a shirt."

"Heh. Afraid that everyone might be staring at my chest?" He grinned.

"No. I'm afraid people might be gawking at your huge ego hanging over your head." He glared at her as she laughed. "Kidding. Of course I'd be jealous. After all, you're mine." She smirked. Sasuke nodded.

"At least you know what **property **means. Memorize this as well. It's not in the dictionary, but it should be in your head. **Sasuke's property**. Have a guess?" He asked as he kissed her nose. Sakura pointed to her lips. "Incorrect." She raised an eyebrow. "Sakura… I thought you'd be smarter than this…. **you** are Sasuke's property. You're mine. Every bit of you. Every clothing you wear, every smile you make, every breath you take… it's all mine. Got that?" Sakura smiled and kissed him.

"I promise I won't forget." Sasuke threw on a t-shirt and took her hand.

"Let's go visit Mrs. Haruno…" He smirked as they left.

**-Hell-**

"SAKURA!!" She shouted. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Hi, mom." She whispered.

"What the HELL were you doing last night? Not calling? Not leaving a message?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer.

"It was my fault. I apologize, Mrs. Haruno."

"You can call me mom." She smiled at him. "And if she was with you, then alright. I won't ground her. Do come in Sasuke." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"She likes you more than she likes me.." Sakura said sadly. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm a lady's man."

"My mom is like 40 something…" She whispered back to him grinning.

"…. What can I say? All ladies love a Sasuke Uchiha."

"Your ego bag is hanging right on the tip of your nose." Sakura poked it gently. "Let's pop the bag shall we?"

"… You don't know how wrong that sounded…" Sasuke whispered smirking. Sakura smiled.

"Well, we also know how big your pervertedness bag is." She grinned.

"Come in for tea!" Sakura's mom called them.

"Um. I'm sorry, um…. **mom**. But, I have some business to take care of." He whispered. "After all. It is almost the end of the year. A couple more weeks until I got to college, we go to college, I meant. So I must go and prep. Sakura, I have some forms and applications for you. Let's go to **Ino's** house. She has all the papers. Does that sound good, fun, **entertaining**?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you later, mom." Sakura laughed and walked out with Sasuke.

"Kids these days…." Her mom mumbled.

……

"Th-This is it." Sakura whispered and looked up at the house. "I don't know…. If I can go in." Sakura whispered.

"We'll go with your plan. Find her someone to love and get out of here. Making sure she doesn't get in the way of our relationship anymore. Understand?" Sakura nodded and let go of his hand.

"Stay here…" She whispered. Sasuke glared at her.

"As if. Do I look stupid? I'm not about to let you in there with her. Remember last time? She had a knife. She wanted to kill you for being with me. As long as I'm there, she will **not** make a fool of herself. I'll protect you." Sakura shook her head.

"I'll protect myself. Don't you worry." Sakura mumbled. "If… I scream-"

"I would be too late…" Sasuke muttered to her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry…." All of a sudden, a scream was heard from the upper room, Ino's room. "Oh… my gosh. Th-That was…." Another scream came. "S-Sasuke-kun…. That was…."

"…" He looked at her and nodded. "Tenten's scream. Let's go." Sakura swallowed and took his hand as they ran into the house. All the lights were off. They heard another scream.

"STOP IT!"

"T-Tenten!" Sasuke shouted and ran up the stairs. Sakura froze and tripped landing hard on the steps. "Sakura…" She slowly, stood up, her knees and legs going weak. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. At the end of the hall… the light was on, the door was shut. They heard glass crack. Tenten screamed again. "Tenten!" Sasuke shouted and burst open the door. His eyes widened as Sakura weakly managed to step into the room.

"…" Sakura's eyes widened. "What's… going on…"

"N-Neji?!" Sasuke ran over and saw Neji weakly kneeling. "What the hell's going on…" He touched Neji's shoulder as he grabbed it in pain. "Neji!"

"Behind you…" He mumbled as he shoved Sasuke out of the way. A bottle came flying as it landed roughly on the ground, glass shattering. Sasuke turned sharply. "Tenten." Neji mumbled. Sasuke turned around.

"I-Ino?!" She was grabbing at Tenten's hair.

"What?" She turned around. "S-Sasuke-kun…" She dropped Tenten immediately as she landed on some glass.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted and ran over and helped her up.

"Dammit." Tenten mumbled. "Sakura. Why are you here…" She grabbed at her head.

"What do you mean, why am I here? Tenten, you're hurt so badly!!" She shouted.

"Ino.." Tenten whispered. "Sakura…. She's trying to get to Sasuke." Sakura turned around to see Ino looking at her hands.

"What have I done?" Innocent. Acting innocent. That's what it was.

"Ino… You've officially lost it." Sasuke helped Neji up. "I mean, taking them here, and hurting them?" Sasuke shook his head. "You really should go to jail." Sasuke pulled out his phone.

"No please!!" She shouted. "I'm sorry! I've just… I just wanted you to accept me! I was torturing them because I waned them to tell me how to break up you and Sakura!!" Neji growled.

"Fucking whore…" Neji swore under his breath. "You're nothing but a pathetic bitch." Tenten looked at him. "You can't see can you? Are you blind?"

"Sasuke's in love with Sakura!" Tenten shouted. "There's nothing you can do…" Ino dropped the bottle and looked at her hands.

"Wh-What have… I done?! Why am I doing this?" She asked herself.

"Ino. It's fine." Sakura whispered.

"It's not. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry." Ino buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to. I didn't…" Ino cried. "I've been losing it. I broke our friendship over a boy I didn't like at first. I got jealous. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sakura for doing all these things… for torturing Neji and Tenten." Tenten look away as blood dripped quietly from her arm.

"I won't forgive you." Neji growled. "You hurt Tenten… I'll kill you.."

"Don't." Tenten responded. "Are you… definitely sorry?"

"I won't go after Sasuke anymore…" Ino responded.

"…." Sakura nodded. "Okay… I forgive you." Neji stared at her. Tenten stared at her. Sasuke looked down.

"I apologize…." Ino ran out the door. Ino helped Tenten up, as Sasuke helped Neji up.

"Do you think she's sorry?" Tenten asked Sakura. She nodded.

"Let's take you to the hospital."

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"I'm going ahead. Sasuke-kun… help Neji, okay?" Sasuke nodded as Neji simply remained quiet.

…**.**

"I don't trust her…" Sasuke stared at Neji. "She's done too much damage to say she's sorry, and to get away with it."

"…." Sasuke looked down and stood, with Neji's arm around his neck. "I don't know. If Sakura forgives her, I guess I will too."

"She's been trying to break you two up for so long. How could you do that?" Neji asked him angrily. "For so long, she's been trying to get your attention and for you two to hate each other… she even kissed you, causing Sakura to almost break up with you." Sasuke looked away. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah. But, if Sakura.. Forgives her, then I will too." Sasuke looked down and smiled gently. "After all… In a few weeks, you won't be seeing us two anymore…" Neji stared at Sasuke.

"What are you saying?"

"Me and Sakura are running away. We're going to leave as soon as school's over. Start a new life, get married.."

"Already?" Neji asked. "It's kinda sudden."

"I know. But, she wants to leave this place…. So do I. Don't tell Tenten."

"…"

"She'll try to stop us."

"I know." Neji responded. "I won't if that makes you happy." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright. Now let's get you bandages up Mr. Hyuga. I can't believe you got beaten up by a girl."

"Shut up. It was a **vicious** girl with **glass bottles**." Neji smirked.

"Oh that makes it worse. A girl with glass. Scary." Sasuke grinned.

"Shut up." Neji retorted and spat. "Wonder what her parents will say."

"Don't care." Sasuke responded. "A few more weeks, and we're out of Konoha, together, **forever**."

"Forever is a big word." Neji smirked.

"…. no it's not…. It's 7 letters." Sasuke looked at Neji confused.

"Well, they definitely call you the Uchiha genius.." Neji smirked at Sasuke's stupidity.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Woahhhh. This is the 19th chapter, and my goshhh… I have over 9,000 hits. A TON of alerts and favs, but not a lot of reviews. I'm glad you all like the story. It'll end in a few chapters, sadly. T_______________T**

**Please review, even if it's just one word. It takes less than a second to do a quick review. ^^ if you do, thank you so much! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Tenten. Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she helped Tenten.

"Why do you bother carrying me, Sakura? Call an ambulance." Tenten smiled.

"That's okay. I don't want to get Ino in trouble." Sakura whispered. Tenten stared at her.

"What the hell? Woman, she was the-"

"Hey. It's cool, Tenten. Don't worry." She smiled.

**-Tenten's POV-**

Aw man. I swear one of the people there nearly died. They quickly rushed me on a stretcher. Well, I technically kinda felt like a loser. I wasn't really in pain, and everyone was asking me if I had any more glass. Well, no. Not really.

"She… tripped and banged into my glass door. I thought she wasn't going to live!!" Good story, Sakura. The people there were like tearing as they bandaged me like an artificial mummy… yay…

"I can't breathe." I muttered. "Loosen these please, Sakura." She nodded. "And anyways, why do you have to be so nice? I mean, why do all this for Ino? After all she's done to you…" Sakura shrugged.

"She was my friend at first. I can't do something mean and send her to jail." I spat.

"Yeah right! I mean, she's done worse things to you."

"And she's hurt you and Neji so much just to get to Sasuke. I thought about breaking up with him." I shot up.

"Sakura! You idiot!! Don't do that! Don't tell me you broke up with him!!" I shouted loudly. She laughed and shook her head.

"No no no. I didn't break up with him. He suggested that we go and live with each other." She smiled.

"…. Woah. That you two would get married? He proposed to you already?!" I shouted and grinned. She nodded.

"We're leaving after high school… somewhere far and then getting married."

"No college?" I asked her. She shrugged and scratched her head.

"I'm not sure. Just maybe." She held out her pinky. "School ends. Promise that we'll keep in contact."

"Hm. I remember. And it wasn't too long ago… when you couldn't do math and Sasuke had to help you." I laughed. She pulled her pinky back and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I laughed and held out my hand.

"Promise, promise." She smiled and held her hand out. "Okay. So, I'm going to leave." I sat up and cracked my neck.

"Ah. Same here. I don't want to be stuck in this room." She looked at me.

"Tenten. You're not going anywhere." I pushed her gently.

"Whatever, Sakura." I walked out and saw people rushing Neji into the emergency room. He had a 'what the hell' look on his face as I laughed gently.

"Tenten…. Come on…" Sakura whined.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"No way!" Tenten grinned. "I'm going home! Actually no. I'm going to bust Neji out of this prison. Good luck with Sasuke and Ino. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I nodded.

"Bye." I quickly turned and ran out to bang into Sasuke. "Aw crap, my nose." I rubbed it tenderly as Sasuke bent down and kissed it. I stared at him, smiling. "Hey there."

"Yo." He grabbed my hands and took me out the door. "Let's go." I raised my eyebrow.

"Wh-Where?" He shrugged.

"Somewhere. Anywhere." I pulled away and shook my head.

"No, no no. I have to help Ino." His eye twitched.

"And…. I have to help find Sakura Haruno. Let's go."

"I'm not joking, Sasuke-kun…" I glared at him.

"I want to find Ino a boyfriend, and make her happy so that she doesn't have to go crazy over you."

"Jealous?" He touched my chin gently as I pulled away again.

"No." I looked away as he kissed my cheek.

"Whatever you say, hot stuff." He mumbled, his lips still on my cheek. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto came shouting. And holding his hand was none other than Hinata Hyuga.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, hello Sasuke-kun." She smiled gently.

"Hey Hinata!!" I hugged her as she flushed brightly. "How are you?!" She nodded.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. And how are you?" She asked quietly as she tilted her head.

"…. Hinata-chan! You're so cute!" He hugged her as she blushed intensely. I smiled. "Anyways, what's going on, Sasuke, Sakura?" I shrugged.

"It's okay. I mean, Ino claims that she's going to stop interfering between me and Sasuke." I smiled and hugged onto his arm. Sasuke scratched his head and nodded. "So, do you guys know if she has anybody she likes?" Sakura asked.

"LET'S GO SPY ON HER!!" Naruto put his thumbs up as I whacked him over the head.

"No. That's wrong." I muttered. Sasuke sighed as he turned and spotted Ino walking with-

"Woah. Who's that kid?" I turned along with Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke pointed.

"WOAHHH!" Naruto shouted. "Is that… SAI?!" The pale brown haired boy turned around and waved slightly. Ino blushed and smiled as they made their ways over here.

"H-Hi, Ino." Hinata smiled gently.

"Hi Hinata, hi Naruto."

"Hm." Naurto looked away. Sai glared at him.

"Hey…. Dickless…" Naruto growled.

"WANNA START SOMETHING?!" Naruto shouted loudly. Sai smirked.

"Don't fight." I whispered. "Ino. You found someone." She nodded.

"Thanks, Sakura. I hope.. We can be friends?" She questioned. I paused and smiled.

"Yes, of course." She looked at Sasuke.

"Um… Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry." She smiled. "I hope we can be friends too… okay?" He let out a snort.

"Try apologizing to Neji and Tenten. If they forgive you, then I will too." Sasuke turned and started to walk away from the group. I blinked and smiled at them.

"Um. He's forgiving. Don't worry." I rubbed my forehead. "See you later, Naruto, Hinata, Ino… um Sai.." I turned and ran after Sasuke. As they looked at each other.

"Hey… Wanna go grab something to eat?" Sai asked. Ino shook her head.

"I wanna go see Neji and Tenten. I mean… after what I did to them. I need to apologize and ask for their forgiveness." She looked at Hinata and Naruto. "That is the right thing to do, right?" Naruto nodded and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"They're mean to you. Expecially that boy.." Sai pointed towards Sasuke. Ino nodded.

"Well, it's only to be expected… after what I've done." She smiled gently. "I'm surprised they'd still talk to me, especially Sakura." Sai shrugged.

"Should we go to the hospital then?" Sai asked. Ino paused and nodded.

"I've done such a bad thing…" Ino mumbled as a tear slipped out.

"They'll forgive you." Sai muttered as he pulled her along with him towards the hospital.

**----**

"Sasuke-kun. Wait up!" I shouted as I grabbed his jacket.

"How dare she just get together with someone and expect it all to be okay? And especially you, Sakura…" He turned to me and grabbed my shoulder. I brought my arms up in defense. He paused and kissed me quickly. "How could you just allow her to be your friend just like that? For all you know, she could be lying.."

"I'm not a very hateful person, Sasuke-kun…" I whispered.

"You broke her nose. So, tell me again that you're not a hating person." He smirked and kissed me forehead. I smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Well, I know what she went through." I whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well… when you and Ino were dating, I just… felt kind of like her. So, if I put myself in her place, I can't really hate her." I smiled up at Sasuke as he kept a straight face.

"I guess so. But then again, I kinda felt like that too. When you were dating Naruto and everything." I laughed quietly.

"Hm. So, I think you should understand too then." I pulled on the collar of his shirt. "And go back and forgive her." He turned his face away from mine and made a face.

"N-No way. I won't take back my words." He muttered. She smiled.

"It would be nice of you, Sasuke-kun…" She kissed him on the lips but pulled away quickly. He blinked and stared at her.

"What was that?" He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want more…" He leaned forwards and captured her lips and they started kissing ahem, making out.

"Get a room." Sasuke pulled away from the panting Sakura.

"N-Neji.. T-Tenten." Sakura smiled and fixed her hair. Sasuke rubbed his forehead as he looked away blushing.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Sasuke looked at Neji who was grinning at him. Sasuke quickly looked away.

"Hm. We got out." Tenten shrugged and smiled. "Anyways, we saw Ino. She came to apologize to us and stuff."

"She was with this new guy." Neji scratched his head and shut his eyes. "Something starting with an S…"

"Sai." Sakura responded as Neji looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Him."

"She apologized but…" Tenten elbowed Neji. "He didn't forgive her."

"Did you, Tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten smiled and nodded.

"She meant it, it seemed. So yes, I did forgive her. But this guy refused to forgive her…" Tenten pointed to Neji who just glared at her in return. "He refused to forgive her for all that she's done to both us, and you guys." Sakura nodded and pinched Sasuke.

"Ow." Sasuke jumped and grabbed his arm.

"This guy refused to forgive Ino too. All for the same reasons…" Sakura let out a sigh as Sasuke in return glared at her.

"So? You can't just forgive someone just like that." Neji snapped.

"Exactly." Sasuke responded. "That's ridiculous. She finds a new boy and she comes to apologize?" Sasuke looked away. "It doesn't work that way at all…" Sakura let out a sigh.

"You said though. You said that if Tenten and Neji forgave Ino, you'd forgive her too."

"But it's only Tenten who forgives Ino. Neji doesn't forgive her, so I won't either. I can't believe you, Sakura. After all she's done to tear us apart. And what she's done to our friends, you can just forgive her?!"

"…." Sakura looked down. "If we just forgive her, we can move on in our lives."

"I don't want to move on!!" Sasuke shouted. Tenten grabbed onto Neji's arm and looked up at him. He didn't look down at her. "I don't want to forgive her, Sakura. She's done way too much to us… to everyone. I can't forgive her Sakura. And if… you can then.. You're technically saying that you forgive her for all that she's done to us, and that our relationship…. Is worth nothing." Sasuke looked away. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke run.

"S-Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, come back!!" Sakura called as she ran towards him. Tenten clung tightly to Neji's arm.

"D-Do you feel the same way?" Tenten asked Neji. He didn't look down at her.

"Yes." Tenten let a tear fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know… that-" Neji turned around and kissed her.

"I'm not taking it as bad as Sasuke." Neji held Tenten close. "I know… you don't take our relationship as a joke." Tenten shook her head.

"I… want us to stay together.." Tenten cried as Neji nodded.

_Sasuke…._ Neji thought as he looked towards Sakura still running after him. _You always want people to understand your feelings. The problem is, that you refuse to listen or understand anyone else's feelings. Don't lose Sakura, Sasuke. If you lose her, you'll lose everything…._ Neji shut his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!! Please!!" Sakura cried as she ran. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. "Dammit." She looked up and Sasuke was gone. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at her cuts and dirt on the clothing she borrowed from Sasuke. She rubbed her face and smeared the tears. "Sasuke-kun… I'm… sorry I didn't understand your feelings." She looked up, and he was still running. Not running towards her, but farther away. And soon, the string connecting to each other's hearts, would just simply snap. And she wasn't about to let that happen. Sakura stood up weakly and kept running after him.

_Sakura. Why don't you understand me?! _Sasuke thought as he kept hearing her call his name. _Stop calling my name!!_ Sasuke picked up the pace and ran as fast as he could. He ran until he heard her curse. He paused as he heard her reply with…

"Sasuke-kun… I'm …sorry I didn't understand your feelings." He bit his lip. All he really wanted to do was turn around, hug her and kiss the life out of her. But, part of him didn't want to do that… that part of him wanted to run away from her. And, he followed that side. He continued to run fast. _She doesn't understand. Why doesn't she understand?!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura called to him. "Please. Come back!" Sasuke stopped running. "Please.. I love you!" Sakura called to him as he slowly turned around. "Sasuke-kun. Don't run away!" She jumped on him and kissed him hard as they both tumbled down the hill. Sakura landed on top of Sasuke as she pinned him down. "Don't run!"

"…." Sasuke stared at her.

"I'm sorry for not understanding you… but… could you try to understand me?" She asked quietly. "I want us to stay together. I treasure our relationship. But, Ino was a friend, and I don't want to have any enemies. But… if it was the choice between giving you up and forgiving Ino, I'd never give you up, Sasuke-kun." She kissed him again as his arm encircled around her waist. "I want us to stay together more than anything. So please, understand me, Sasuke-kun. And.. Forgive her so we can move on in life."

"… It's not easy, Sakura." He muttered.

"What's not easy?" Sakura whispered as she leaned against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Um… L-Loving you." Sasuke muttered. Sakura blinked.

"It's not easy to love me? Why do you say that?" She asked.

"So many things get in the way.."

"But we managed to get over the troubles right?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him. "Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" He paused and smiled, nodding.

"Yes." Sakura leaned up and kissed him. She suddenly felt something poke her leg.

"Wh-What's…" Sasuke's heart speeded up.

"No-No-Nothing!" Sasuke quickly shouted in defense as Sakura grinned.

"… Right…" She kissed him again. She rolled off him as he steadied his breathing. "I was thinking…"

"Hm?" Sasuke's face toned down a color.

"How about we leave tonight?" Sasuke shot up. "What?"

"Tonight, we leave Konoha." She whispered. "What do you think?"

"That's absurd! I thought we'd leave once school is over…"

"It's going to be over anyways… and I don't want to stay here anymore." Sakura sat up and looked at the clouds. "I want to… leave here." Sasuke sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Sakura. I don't think you're ready." She shot a glance at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you're ready to leave everything behind… Are you really ready to leave all your friends behind? And your mom as well?" Sakura looked at him and nodded. "Really?" Sasuke sat up. She nodded again. "Are you really sure about this?" Sasuke asked. She paused and smiled at him.

"I'd give up anything to be with you forever, Sasuke-kun. I'd do anything to make you happy." Sasuke smirked.

"You'd… give me anything?" Sakura nodded. "How about your virginit-"

"Eventually." She smiled and leaned back, letting the cool air hit her face. "Eventually, that will be yours, Sasuke-kun."

"Well, you'd do anything to make me happy, so how about we make lov-"

"We'll do that too… Is that the only thing that will make you happy? Sex?" Sakura asked him raising her eyebrows. Sasuke laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Nope. Being with you forever… thinking about you being my wife. Heh, that's what makes me happy." She smiled at him. "And if you want, we'll leave tonight. Are you sure about this, Sakura?" He asked as he propped his hand underneath her chin.

"Never been more sure about anything else." She smiled.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I liked this chapter. :) It is drawing to an end though…**

**Please review!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Oh my goodness.**

**I haven't updated in such a long time. I apologize!! I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Pack your things, Miss. Haruno." Sasuke smirked. "Or should I say… Future Mrs. Uchihha?" Sakura stared at him.

"Hm. Sakura Uchiha…. I like that." She grinned.

"Mhm. I like that too." He hugged her tightly. "Sorry for my over reaction before."

"Oh. It's fine. I wasn't focusing on our relationship. It was my fault." Sakura intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's. She leaned on his chest and began to shut her eyes when he moved away gently and reached for something in his pocket. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Um. Shut your eyes and turn around okay?" Sakura nodded and stood, her back facing his. He shut his eyes and exhaled. "Okay. I know I already… I mean, about the marriage. I didn't really.." Sasuke scratched his head. _Damn. This is harder than I thought._ "Alright. I just wanted to make it a little more.. Um. How to say it? Okay…." He let out a loud sigh. "Will you marry me, Sakura?" She turned around and saw his face bright red. He avoided looking at her and looked away. Sakura grinned at him.

"Aw. I said yes already didn't I? You asked me. And I said of course!" She smiled at him.

"But… I didn't really.. You know." He pulled out the ring and held it to her. "Err. I should probably um." He got on one knee. "Can I start again?" His face was fuming red. Sakura giggled slightly and nodded.

"Yes."

"Sakura, will you marry me?" He held out the ring.

"Of course, Sasuke." She was in tears already. "This is the first time you asked me…"

"… You mean the second?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his face still bright red.

"Well.." She put her hands on her hips. "You ordered me to marry you."

"R-Right." He mumbled. "Uh well. Ahem." He stood and held her hand and slipped the ring on. "Err. I know this is a little soon. Or well, very soon. We're not even in college yet. But I… love you so much that I have to make you mine right now." He knocked her to the ground and pinned her tightly. Her eyes bulged. She wriggled underneath him.

"N-Not right here, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled. He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Of course not. I'm joking. I'm not going to make you mine yet. Although, you should know well who you belong to… right?" He blew air into her ear, making her shiver all over her body.

"Y-You." She mumbled out and kissed him. Before they knew it, they were making out already. On the field, in public. But, no one was watching. Good for the couple, hm?

**-**

"How about you get a room?"

**-**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he got off Sakura and helped her up.

"Hyuga. What the hell? How about you stop interrupting?" Sakura scratched her head and smiled slightly.

"Hi Neji-san. Hello Tenten."

"Hi, Sakura!" Tenten grinned. "So, you and Sasuke are getting at it, huh.." Tenten grinned. Sasuke glared at her as Neji rolled his eyes.

"Tenten.. Don't meddle in other people's business…" Neji pinched her cheek slightly.

"Ow…" Tenten looked at Sakura and noticed immediately. "Sakura!! Is that a ring?!" She blushed and nodded. Tenten ran over immediately and hugged her tightly. Neji smirked.

"You got on your knees, Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked away and blushed brightly.

"Er. Yeah." He mumbled.

"Congrats."

"What… no laughing?" Sasuke asked.

"You wanted me to laugh at you?" Neji asked.

"Of course not." Sasuke retorted back with a scoff. He looked over to see Tenten and Sakura talking loudly, laughing, giggling… and all those other girly stuff. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"When were you planning to leave?" Neji asked him. Sasuke was silent and responded very quietly.

"Tonight." Neji's eyes widened and he let out a loose snarl.

"Tonight…?" Sasuke nodded.

"I don't think we're gonna finish school." He leaned against the tree and Neji laid on his back. "Are you going to yell at me?"

"… It's not my decision whether you leave or not." Neji mumbled.

"That's true. Have you forgiven Ino yet?"

"Do I forgive bitches?" Neji asked. "You know the answer." He shut his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should." Sasuke muttered. Neji glared at him.

"Do you forgive her?"

"No."

"Then why ask if I have forgiven her yet?" Neji muttered angrily. "You know what I would say."

"Why'd you even come here if you were going to yell and get angry at me?"

"I knew you were leaving soon. Figured I'd just come and say bye."

"Mhm." Sasuke yawned and looked at the sky. "It's night." Neji sat up and looked at the girls. They were still talking.

"Hey. Tenten. We should head back now. It's getting dark." He called to her. Tenten turned to him and walked over.

"Okay." She smiled. "Although, I would like to say good bye to Sakura and Sasuke first. I mean, we won't be seeing them for a while." She smiled sadly.. "… You two are leaving tonight after all." They nodded. "So, congratulations… and I hope to hear from you soon!" Tenten pulled Sakura into an embrace. Sakura started to cry.

"It won't be forever." Sasuke and Neji did a fist pound and grinned at each other.

"See you soon?" Sasuke mumbled to him. Neji shut his eyes and nodded.

"If you're not too busy with kids." Sakura made an urk sound. "Kidding." Sakura hugged Neji gently, as Tenten hugged Sasuke gently.

"So this is it… You won't be finishing high school. Tell me where you two are going to live!" Tenten held out her pinky. "Promise?" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

"Alright. Alright. Keep it up like this, and we'll never get out of this place." Sasuke took Sakura's hand. "Let's go and get your stuff quickly."

"What about your stuff?" Sakura waved and walked with Sasuke.

"We'll pick it up on our way out. Don't make it suspicious. After all, it was your choice to not let your mom know." Sasuke took the ring off her finger. "You might not want your mom to see that…"

"Right." Sakura put it on her right hand. "There! Now it's not a wedding ring." She grinned at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They walked into the house to see Sakura's mom cooking.

"Sakura. You came home just in time. I was planning to tell you about our plans. We're moving away, honey. We're going far far away. It's for your college. They're allowing you to go to one of the best colleges. Isn't that exciting?"

**-Sakura's POV-**

_Moving… away?_ I shook my head quickly. "Wait. Mother, no. Why are we moving?" Sakura's mom didn't turn around.

"Oh, honey. This is about Sasuke, isn't it?" I looked up at him, and he didn't stir.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"That's okay, Sakura. You can always get a better boyfriend." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "I don't want to make you sad, but he's just not good enough for you."

"… So who's good enough for me?" I asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know, dear. Sasuke seems too… violent." I shook my head.

"He's standing right here, mom." She spun around like lightening, guilt plastered all over her face. She put down the stirring spoon and looked at him. "I thought you liked him, mom." I angrily took his hand. "I guess I was wrong." I pulled him up the stairs into my room. Then I let it out. "How could she say that to you?!" I shouted. "I'm not moving away from you!!"

"…" He didn't say anything. He sat on the bed as I pulled clothes out violently and threw them in a bag.

"How dare she say something like that! Who does she think she is?! You're the perfect boyfriend! You're the perfect one for me!" I shouted angrily. I stopped when I felt strong arms wrap around my neck.

"Calm down, Sakura. I think listening to your mom is a good idea." He mumbled.

"What? You want to b separated?" The was a pained look on his face.

"Your mother doesn't like me." He mumbled again. "There's no point in… marrying if your parents don't want you to be with me."

"That's not it at all!!" I shouted. "I don't CARE if they don't want us to be together. I want to be together… and you already proposed.." Sasuke kissed my neck gently. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Your mom is coming. I shouldn't be here right now… I'll come to get you later." I glared at him and turned around.

"No you won't!" I yelled at him. He paused, not even a blink. No stirring.. Sasuke just.. Stood there. "You won't come back for me!"

"I will." He whispered. There was doubt in his eyes, and I knew for a fact, that he was going to leave me here with my parents. He pushed me off him gently. "Sakura. Don't be foolish. Stay here with your parents."

"See? You won't come back for me…" Tears fled to my eyes as Sasuke's widened.

"W-Wait-"

"That was all a lie, wasn't it? That you love me? And I was stupid to believe it! You, Sasuke Uchiha proposing to me? That's such a joke!" I shouted at him. "Everything…. Was it all a lie?" I didn't get a response. "You… You're a lying bastar-" Sasuke kissed me roughly and pinned me against the wall. "Get off of me!" Sasuke kissed me again. "Get off!" He growled and threw me on the bed.

"What the he-"

"Sakura. This is absurd behavior!" Sasuke snapped at her. I had tears flying out of my eyes.

"You have been lying to me. You don't love me at all!"

"Y-You're wrong, Sakura! I really-"

"If you loved me, you'd never allow my parents to take me away! But I guess I'm just another girl to you, huh? Well, then I don't want this!" I screamed and got out of Sasuke's grasp. I pulled the ring off my finger and was about throw it, when he took my wrist.

"Please stop, Sakura. I do love you. I've been loving you all this time. But if your parents don't think I'm good enough for you, then I won't argue with them…" He whispered.

"That's not fair! You're suppose to sneak me away!"

"I can't do that. You know I can't. I love you too much to take you away from your parents." He whispered and put the ring back on the right finger. He took my palm and pressed is firmly to his lips.

"I-If you love me… then please take me away…" I shut my eyes and then wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms gave in, as his body came crashing down on to mine. "Stay with me. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you so much!"

"I know. And I love you too. I can't…. take you away. Your parents love you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered and pulled me up with him into a sitting position.

"So please… don't leave me. Don't make me move with my mom.." I looked into his eyes, and kissed him roughly. Sasuke wrapped his arms slowly around my waist.

"Honey, I want to talk to you about-" She froze. "S-Sakura?" I pulled away immediately as Sasuke fell off the bed. "What is going on here?!" She screamed and stomped into the room.

"Mom! It's not what you think! I really love Sasuke-kun! It's not fair for you to tell me that he's not good enough for me!"

"Sakura, honey, I just-"

"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." Sasuke started to get off and walk towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun!!" I screamed and scrambled after him. I picked up my backpack and pushed my mom out of the way.

"Sakura-chan? What's going on? Where are you taking your stuff?"

"… I'm sorry, mom. I… love Sasuke-kun. I'm going to run away with him. Mom.. I'm.. I'm going to marry Sasuke-kun!" I shouted. I shut the door and ran. I didn't want to see her shocking expression. I ran after Sasuke, as he stood there… still as ever. Probably more still than I ever seen him. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned and looked at me, his eyes making holes in mine.

"You're giving up everything you know." He mumbled.

"No. You are my everything. And i will never give you up."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I apologize for not updating since i can't even remember. Please review.**

**Q: Should this fanfic end soon? It is a little long...**

**Please answer so i have some sort of idea.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. :)**

-

-

"Don't say such a thing." Sasuke touched his forehead. "Sakura. You have to stay." I shook my head and screamed loudly at him. He flinched slightly as I yelled.

"I can't stay here without you, Sasuke-kun! I love you. I love you so much! Don't leave me here all by myself!" He shook his head sighed.

"Sakura. I-"

"You gave me this. You gave me this ring, Sasuke-kun. I… I said yes. Didn't that mean that we would never be separated? Didn't that mean… that you loved me as much as I loved you?" I asked him as tears streamed down my face. "Don't you love me, Sasuke-kun?"

"O-Of course I love you, Sakura! But, if you already have a college to attend to… and your mom said it was a good college too. I can't just take that away from you. Your mom needs you." I shook my head. "I never thought of this before. But, Sakura. You need to attend college more than anything. You're smart… and don't let that talent go to waste." He whispered.

"I need you!" I screamed. "I need you more than anything. I don't care if I don't go to college. I don't care if I'm disobeying my mother, or disappointing her. It's my life, my decision, and… I really need you more than ever. I love you. I want to run away with you. I don't… I don't want to move away from you…"

"Sakura. I just-"

"Sasuke-kun. I love seeing you.. Seeing you everyday. I don't think I'd be able to make it through one day without seeing you. I really need you, Sasuke-kun. I can't stomach the fact that I'd be leaving you behind."

"You won't be leaving me behind. I won't be far behind, Sakura. I'd go to college too. I won't be able to get to the same college as you are."

"You… You're smart, Sasuke-kun! You can do it!" Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I'm not good enough for that school." His brows furrowed as his voice raised a notch. "That's enough, Sakura. I've had enough of this, okay? You're going to leave with your mom. You're going to leave with her to go to a good college. You're going to leave me behind, and come back with your college diploma. And when you do come back…. We can be together." He looked down. "Four years." He whispered.

"I can't… be away from you for four years. I won't… be able to do it."

"I'll call you. I'll email you. We just can not see each other." He looked away.

"Why not?!"

"I need you… to go and get your education… get your diploma. You need to study, Sakura. You can't be seeing me at the same time." Sasuke whispered to me. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Seeing you? Meaning… we can't be dating anymore? Or be considered a couple?" I asked him quietly. Sasuke shook his head and ran to me… falling to his knees in front of me.

"N-No. That's not what I meant. I meant… that we'd be apart for the four years…. Not being able to see each other." I looked down and continued to cry. "Sakura. Please stop crying. Everything will be alright." He whispered.

"It won't. It won't." He touched my hand as I lunged at him. "It won't be alright, Sasuke-kun. It won't be alright…" I hugged him tightly. "After all we've been through… you just want to…. Leave me?"

"I told you… I won't be leaving you!" Sasuke pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Don't call it that. Don't say that I'm leaving you."

"But you are…" I cried in his shoulder.

"I really… I don't want to. I love you, Sakura. Too much…. To let you just throw everything away for me." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm tired of this, Sakura."

"Please… don't leave me." I cried. Sasuke shook his head again and slowly started to back away from me. He turned and ran. I dropped my stuff and started to run after him when my mother grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"No. Mom. Mom…. Stop. Please! Sasuke-kun!" I cried. He didn't turn back. He kept running.

_Sorry. This is for your own sake._ Sasuke thought to himself as he ran farther and farther from me…. From Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed loudly and turned around. "Mother! Look what you did!!" I screamed. "He proposed to me! He god damn proposed to me! Look what you did! Look at what you just did! You ruined my chance for happiness."

"Sakura-chan. Happiness is going to college…. And getting a good job."

"Shut up. Shut up! All you ever think about is yourself. You want me to go into college. You think that is what I want the most?! You're wrong. This has always been about you! Mom, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of this. Stop speaking for me, and speak for yourself! I don't want to go to college. This is not your life. This is my life."

"Sakura-chan, I never said this was-"

"Stop it. This is my life, and I'm going to live it like I want to .You're not going to stop me. Understand?! What I want in life is Sasuke-kun's love… and that's all I need and all I want. Did you ever once think of what I wanted?!"

"…. Please."

"Don't beg me mom. I'm not going home. I'm going to find him. And you can forget about me going to the college you wanted me to go to!" I screamed loudly at her. I dropped my stuff and ran quickly. My mom stood there speechlessly. "Sasuke.. You bastard!" I shouted his name as he turned around and stared at me.

"What?"

"Don't you what me! How could you leave me like that?!" I panted and wiped my eyes. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause I love you! You can't do that." Sasuke walked to me and pulled me into his arms. "I hate you. I hate you."

"I love you too." Sasuke shut his eyes and buried his face against my neck. "You have to go back and apologize to your mother. It wasn't right of you to yell at her like that. Please, go to college for my sake… and then we can do what ever you want when you're done with college, okay?"

"…" I was silent as he placed light kisses on my neck. "As long… as you come with me."

"I told you, I can't get into that school."

"Why?" I clutched onto his shirt. I didn't want to let him go, afraid that he would leave, I clutched onto his shirt extra tightly. "Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun." My words tugged at Sasuke's heart as he plastered a guilty look on his face.

"I just… Okay." He mumbled. "Okay, okay. I won't leave. B-But… on one condition." I pulled away from him and looked into his beautiful dark eyes. "You get your ass into that college your mom wanted you to get into. Understand me, Sakura?" I paused and then nodded. "Go apologize to your mom, get yourself cleaned up, and I'll take you out."

"Really?" I smiled at him. "I don't think my mom will let me see you anymore. I mean, she doesn't like you. And we have to move to get to my college." He grinned.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to move with you."

"Well. I… I guess so." I scratched my head. "I've been acting really weird without you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm…" He mumbled as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'll call you later, love." He turned me away from him and pushed me gently towards my house. I didn't turn back as I ran home as fast as I could.

…**.**

"Mom!" I screamed as I pushed the door open. She stared at me, her eyes watering. "Mom. It's okay. I'll move with you. I'll move with you and go to the college you want me to go to. Okay? Don't cry. I'm here now."

"… Sakura-chan. What about Sasuke?"

"He's going to come with us. If you don't like that… I'm afraid you're going to have to live with it, mom. Cause I love him too much to lose him." I took her hands in mine. "I love you mom, but I love Sasuke-kun too. And I simply can't choose between you two, and I realized that just now… So let's leave tonight and get to that college you wanted me to go to badly." I smiled at her as she nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan…" Her voice trailed off as she turned her attention to the ring on my finger. "Honey… what's this?" I blushed slightly and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun proposed to me. We're going to get married after college, mom. Please don't say no to this. He had to bring up all the courage he had just to say, 'Will you marry me?'…" She smiled and looked away, sighing.

"You're just like me, honey. In order to marry your father, I had to go through these situations, and in the end, your grandmother refused to let me marry your father."

"…."

'But, I won't be like your grandmother, dear. I accept your marriage with Sasuke-kun." My smile brightened as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll go upstairs to pack. I'll pack your things too, mommy." I ran up the stairs and threw stuff into suit cases. Who knew I had so many things? My phone rang as I picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Naruto?" I grinned and laughed quietly. "What's up?"

"I heard you were moving."

".. I guess news spread quickly. Yeah, I'm moving. I'm going to go live somewhere closer to the college I'm going to."

"Sasuke-teme just told me. Hinata-chan says hi too. Oh, and Tenten and Neji are over too. They say hello also. Anyways, are you going to come back and visit us, Sakura-chan?"'

"Of course, Naruto." I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, cause you'd be too busy in college to come see us, and you and teme would be making tons of fireworks-"

"Naruto!" I screamed loudly at him. "S-Stop that!" He laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! I hope you two have fun… pfft… fun." He laughed again as I screamed.

"Oh you better laugh while you can!" I threatened him but joined into laugh.

"S-Sakura-chan…. You were on speakerphone." Hinata's quiet voice mustered through the phone.

"… Damn you, Naruto." I heard his laughter roaring through the phone as Tenten and Hinata joined in laughing.

"Waste of time, guys." Ah, of course. That was Neji.. How typical of Neji.

"I'm getting another call. See you guys soon."

"Bye!!!" I quickly picked up the other line and spoke quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you called. My mom said it was okay.. That everything was going to be okay!"

"That's good." He mumbled.

"Why aren't you rejoicing?"

"… Well, I have some bad news."

"B-Bad news? What kind of bad news?" I asked him as my cheerful mood soon died away.

"…. I'm… not going to be able to get into the same school. Seems that it's not allowing anymore students."

"But, you're smart, Sasuke-kun! They have to let you join! You're smarter than me! You had to tutor me in math!" He laughed quietly. "It's true! I don't find this a laughing matter!"

"It's fine. It seems that my college is going to be only a 2 hour drive away."

"You'll come and see me everyday?"

"That's the problem. I'm going to have a lot of work. I'm not going to be able to see you everyday… and on top of that, I can't live with you and your mom. I'll be in a small apartment. Everything will be okay, Sakura… Sakura?"

"I won't…. be able to see you then."

"No, no. you will be able to see me! It's just that it'll take some time to settle, and get into the school and everything. You know, just to settle down! We'll be able to see each other very son. You're leaving tonight, and so am I. I want to see you one last time… okay?"

"One last time?"

"Oh damn. I mean, I won't see you that much until at least the first week of college."

"That's… really far away." I mumbled to him.

"Oh, Sakura. This isn't a drama. Just calm down, and it'll be okay. I'll see you right now. Look out your window, Juliet."

"Why? Would my Romeo be waiting there?"

"I hope you're not getting ready to sleep.."

"Hm. Maybe I am. Maybe you should come up and kiss me. Maybe that would wake me up. Kidding. So's my prince charming down there waiting for me?"

"You know it." I grinned as I saw Sasuke waiting at the door. I ran down the stairs and threw the suitcases at the door.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go out and see Sasuke-kun. Just for a little bit. We're leaving tonight! Don't worry, mom. Love you. Muah. Bye!" I quickly ran out. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with the one I loved.

**-**

**-**

**-**

… **Alright, alright. I don't want it to end so soon. But it will end in the next chapters. The hard part is deciding HOW to end it. That's always the hardest part. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: What is this? How come I haven't updated for a whole month?! Oh my god. So sorry about that.

-

-

-

"Sasuke…" I whispered his name as he turned around. "Can I show you something?" I asked him quietly. He didn't respond, and I didn't wait for him to. I walked off towards a lake and sat in front of it gently. The lake shown brightly as I let out a tiring sigh. "I want to tell you something…"

"I'm listening." He mumbled as sat next to me.

"I think I finally understand why you said we couldn't be together. It would be because we'd be in different places. It's not possible to continue seeing each other. I… hm. Was being a bid of a drama queen back there."

"What are you saying?" He asked and stared at me. I dipped my finger gently in the water and watched it ripple gently.

"Maybe we should break up for now."

"I see."

"You know I don't want to, but we'll eventually be together. And besides, I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I kept seeing you." I laughed quietly and scratched my head. "You're okay with that, aren't you? I mean- we are going to different schools." Sasuke grabbed my wrist and placed it on his chest.

"Am I okay with that? Why would you ever ask me something like that? Is it okay to stay away from the one you truly love?" Sasuke asked and placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm not okay with it. I thought you wanted to see each other while in college."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Over the summer is what I'm trying to say now. My mother wants me to have a good education more than anything else in the world. You told me the exact same thing. But I was blinded with my obsession to be with you."

"Do you not want to be with me now?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I do." I kissed his cheek gently. "I could never stay away from you forever, Sasuke-kun. I just think that seeing each other would disrupt-"

"Our love would get in the way, you're saying…" He mumbled quietly and looked me in the eyes. "Our love would get in the way, Sakura?" He asked me again. I avoided his glance.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "When I walked into the house… my mom was devastated looking. I don't want to see her like that ever again. I know it's hard not seeing each other, but I know it's for the best until we're done with school." I took both of his hands in mine.

"I don't want to be separated for 4 years…"

"It won't be long. We'll see each other over vacation. We'll email, and talk on the phone."

"That's not satisfying enough. Hearing your voice won't be enough to satisfy my love for you."

"Hm. You're sounding just like me just a while ago. Remember what you said? 'You're going to leave me behind, and come back with your college diploma. And when you do come back… We can be together.'… okay?"

"I can't recall."

"Hm. You never were good with memory."

"I remember when I first met you." Sasuke murmured. "Besides… why the sudden change in mind? Just a while ago… you were the one who never wanted me to leave. And now you do want us to be apart."

"It's for the better, Sasuke-kun."

"What if I don't want the better?" He asked. I could tell that his voice was getting louder and a bit more impatient. "What if I don't want to break up with you? I want to keep seeing you. I don't want to break up."

"We'll be far away from each other. Wouldn't it be easier if-"

"No. It wouldn't." Sasuke muttered. "Well, now I feel how you did when I said about parting."

"That wasn't what I was aiming for…" I looked away. He placed his hands on my shoulder and spoke quietly.

"It worked. And I was wrong, anyways… I never should have- you know." Sasuke mumbled quietly. "Even if we don't see each other, we should still be together, no matter what."

"I'm glad you see it my way." I smiled gently. Sasuke rubbed my hands and played with the ring around my finger.

"Sakura-chan… wasn't there always something you wanted to do?" He asked quietly. I nodded as Sasuke started to lean towards me, when I laughed.

"Sasuke-kun! I've always wanted to sky dive…." He immediately pulled away and stared at me.

"… Sky dive?"

"Yeah." I grinned at him as Sasuke pushed me over onto my back.

"Sky dive?" He asked again, quieter this time. "Do you know what I want?"

"What?" I asked. He smirked and kissed my lips.

"This… and that." My eyes widened as I pushed him off.

"N-No! Not yet!" I shouted at him. He laughed quietly.

"I'm kidding, Sakura."

"Please don't joke like that, Sasuke-kun!!"

"Someday you'll be mine." Sasuke mumbled as he looked out into the lake.

"Yeah. I wanted our first time to be super special.." I whispered quietly. Sasuke turned quickly, his face slightly red.

"Wh-What?" Before he could finish, he was pushed into the lake. I laughed as Sasuke slowly climbed out of the water.

"Oh man. Your face was hilarious!"

"Hm." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what I want to do now?" He held out his arms. "I want to give my Sakura a great big hug." He smirked as I shook my head quickly.

"No!" I screamed and started to run. Sasuke quickly chased me and caught up in no time. He crushed my body against his in a mind blowing hug. "Wah… Sasuke-kun…" I whined and looked at myself. "Now I gotta to change…" I mumbled as he kissed my cheek gently.

"Yeah. You better go before you catch a cold."

"I'll see you soon?" I asked him quietly. He grinned.

"Do well in school and we'll see."

"So… this is it.."

"For now." He leaned in but I pulled away. "Sakura?"

"Save it for the next time I see you. I owe you a kiss, so you better come and find me!!"

"…" Sasuke grinned and walked back towards his house. _So… is this where we part?_ He opened the door to his house and threw himself onto his bed. _I… don't want this. I don't want you to go to college anymore. I just want us to be together. You want that too right? You want me more than school… right?_

-

-

-

Thanks for reading. It was a little short. I apologize. I'm working on another fanfic, and I've noticed I'm putting way more time into that one…. Sorry!!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: crap.... i forgot to update... and haven't updated since forever. anyways, this is the last chapter folks.**

**Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

.

..

…

….

…..

……

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey…" I kicked my shoes off and threw myself onto the bed. "How's college, love?"

"It's so great! It's really fun." I smiled and slipped my backpack to the floor next to my feet. "What about you?"

"Hm. It could be better. It sucks because I'm not with you."

"Aw. I haven't seen you in a long time, you know." I muttered quietly.

"Yeah."

"So how are the people there? Any cute girls?"

"Some are, and some are beautiful. But I wouldn't use that word, not when there's you to compare them with."

"Good save." I laughed. "So there **are** cute girls?"

"Kind of." He mumbled quietly. "A lot of them have asked me out." I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine.

"A-And what did you say?" I asked.

"What do you think, Sakura?"

"Did you reject them?"

"Every single one of them. Every single one, love. I told them I was already engaged. They didn't believe it, but then again… who gives a damn if they believe it or not?" He rambled as I blinked and yawned slightly. "Have you been staying up late?"

"Stupid finals are getting to me." I rubbed my eyes. "I've been studying every night. I just had my history finals. It was dreadful. Hot room, stupid teacher, smart students, and then there's me." He laughed slightly.

"I'm sure you did just fine."

"I hope so- yawn-…. Gosh, I'm tired, and it's only 5:00. Maybe I should sleep…"

"Hm."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled through the phone. I yawned again.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"I miss you…"

"Yeah, I miss you too, Sakura. Get some rest."

"Right. Bye."

"Hm." I shut my phone and threw it aside.

.

.

It was my third year of college. I hadn't seen Sasuke-kun in three years. There was one more… just one more. I looked at my left hand and smiled at the ring. Being in this college was so crummy and boring. I didn't have a room mate or dorm mate to talk to, there wasn't much people I knew in this college. But, I had made some friends. I started to shut my eyes when my phone rang again.

.

.

"What?"

"That's a nice way to strike a conversation with a friend you haven't seen for 3 years."

"T-Tenten?!"

"Hey, Sakura."

"Oh my god, how have you been?" I was suddenly wide awake. I no longer wanted to sleep. Only because I knew Tenten had a lot of great gossip back home. It was hours…. And hours… until I fell asleep while listening to Tenten speak.

.

.

"Sakura? Sakura… did you-"

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Night, Sakura."

.

..

…

….

…..

"… Sakura Haruno!" The crowd went wild as I walked up to receive my diploma. It was a long 4 years… longer than I could ever have imagined. Everything moved by so fast though, the days, the weeks, the months.. And the years.

"Congratulations, honey!" My mom hugged me. It wasn't satisfying though. Her hug was completely empty.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled. I turned around and came face to face with Ino. I forced a smile. "H-Hi… Um, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to come and congratulate you, Sakura. I know it's a little late, but I just wanted to apologize to you one last time for what happened those many years ago. It was really my fault that everything went so wrong. And I want nothing more than to just be friends with you, Sakura."

"Ino…" I gently wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah, just like before."

"And to make it up to you, there's someone outside the school waiting for you, Sakura." My heart started beating fast as I threw my diploma on the floor.

"S-Sakura-chan?" My mother called to me. I turned around and stared at the diploma. I grinned slightly. "What are you doing, Sakura? Why are you throwing your education away."

"I'm not throwing it away." I whispered. "I've just found what is really important to me."

"More important than education?" I stared back at my mother and Ino. I shut my eyes and turned away from them, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Yes. Definitely." I mumbled and ran out the school building. I threw my graduation hat on the ground and parted the doors. There he stood. He'd grown a lot. Wide shoulders, the wind caressing his soft face, his hair blowing gently… "S-Sasuke-kun."

"It's been a while… Sakura." He looked up at me, and his beautiful onyx eyes filled me.

"I've missed you, Sasuke-kun." I stood still in my tracks. What if he didn't love me anymore? What if he didn't miss me? What if… he didn't want me anymore?

"I have too." Tears sprung from my eyes as I walked towards him slowly.

"Sasuke-kun?" I looked for the ring on his finger, but it was no where to be found. My eyes frantically looked at my own hand. I didn't understand. Why wasn't he wearing it? I started to back away slowly and shake my head. "I.. I had no idea, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"I had no idea that you didn't want to be with me anymore." I started to sob. I gave up my education, throwing my diploma to the rock hard earth surface… to give myself up to someone who didn't love me back.

"What nonsense are you spilling, Sakura?" He smiled gently. "Of course I want to be with you." I shook my head again.

"You don't…"

"Of course I do." He took my left hand and placed something in it. "I wanted you to be the one to put it on. It's up to you whether you accept me or not." He played with the ring on my finger gently. "I've accepted you…"

"I…" I put the ring on his finger gently as he pulled me into his arms.

"I've missed you so much. You have no idea. The struggles I had to go through just because I couldn't see your face, see your smile, hear your voice…"

"I threw my diploma on the ground for you, Sasuke-kun." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my face against his shoulder.

"That was stupid. But I'm flattered you would do something like that for me." He whispered into my ear. "Sakura… I've been waiting for so many years. There's something I've been waiting for you to tell me…" I smiled and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm quite sure you know, love." He smirked and shut his eyes.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Tears fled from my eyes. "I'm so… happy to see you." I cried as he held my face in his hands. I placed my hands on his chest as he smiled down at me. His genuine smile had my heart beating like crazy.

"I love you too, Sakura. I love you so much." He placed his lips on mine. It had been so long since my lips touched his…. So long since I've seen his beautiful face. "Sakura… marry me." His lips lingered on mine.

"This is your third time proposing, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, I want a straight answer, Sakura." He muttered against my jaw. I felt his lips brush my skin gently as he took my hands. "Will you?"

"Yes." I blinked away tears and smiled at me. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"And I, you… Mrs. Uchiha."

-

-

-

-

_Yeah, my mom wasn't really happy that I threw that diploma at her… I was marrying at a very young age, but I loved Sasuke so much, I couldn't care less._

_My mom eventually approved and it was great. The wedding… and everything. Including… our… h-honey moon… it was fantastic._

_It all started with a small crush… betrayal of a friend… jealousy… friendship… hatred… and it all lead to one thing…_

_**Love**__… and children of course. That's what Sasuke would have said._

_Yeah… mother was quite happy to have grandchildren… I'm not going to say how many… but, I will say a lot._

_Whenever we get together with Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino…. We always talk about the same things._

_Our love for Sasuke-kun, and how I was the one who ended up marrying him._

_We sometimes argued, but, I'd always win… I'd always win because all I had to say were 4 words._

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

_**~I liked him first~**_

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Thank you so much for reading. I know it took only about forever for me to update… and I'm glad you all stuck with the story. Thanks so much! ~**


End file.
